Like Vines
by hawkend
Summary: Suffering from a medical condition, Bella is forced to move back home to continue treatment. It's there that old wounds are reopened, and only a certain someone can help her heal. AU Bellice.
1. World Comes Tumblin' Down

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

...

Moving is never easy, especially when it's against your will. Not only is it emotionally wrecking, but it costs a fortune! Ugh, UPS is making a killing on me. If they "misplace" one of my packages again I swear...

I shook my head as I took a drag from my cigarette. No need to get agitated, well, even _more_ agitated than I am already.

I sat outside of the Sea-Tac airport terminal, the crisp air making my skin raise. I shivered. I guess my body forgot what a real winter is. Living in Southern California will do that to you.

My pocket vibrated, causing me to awkwardly twitch.

I'll just pretend that I didn't notice that family staring at me...I had one new message. _Heyy, I hope you had a safe flight! You've only been gone for a couple hours and I already miss you! _

I tried to hold back a smile. After a quick reply I stuffed my phone back into it's original place. There's no point it getting excited over a text from _her, _I'm hundreds of miles away, and it's not like I made my feelings known when we were living in the same complex.

Releasing a breath I watched the smoke snake around my mouth, eventually fading into the air. I do this sometimes, zone in and out I mean. I try to relax and find comfort in the small things, even if the small things happen to be horrible for your health. Ha, well, it's not like that matters much these days...

"I thought you quit that when I found a pack in your bag two years ago." I exhaled again, turning to the voice I could never forget. Lord knows I still hear it in the back of my head whenever I'm doing something I'm not supposed to.

"Hello to you too mom." I smashed the butt into the side of a trash can, throwing it away after. That always bothered me. People smoking and just leaving their shit on the floor. I might smoke and contaminate the air even more than it already is, but I won't pollute the air AND the the earth. That's just mean.

"Hi sweetie, you look good. Even a little tan!" Tan? Please. I might have spent two years living in Los Angeles but nothing could make my skin even remotely tan. She hugged me, but not tightly.

I hugged her back with more force. "Mom, you don't have to treat me like a doll. You can hug me like a normal person."

"Oh, I know sweetie, I just don't want to put any strain on you after your flight." Liar. I rolled my eyes. A habit of mine.

"Whatever."

I noticed she looked the same. Maybe some more lines on her face, but other than that, still the same woman who raised me.

"Well, I made your room all nice and clean. I went to that special market and bought some food you might like..." I zoned her out. I know she's being nice and all...but, I'll always feel like she pities me, or thinks my condition is her fault so she has to make it up to me by buying me things I don't need.

I absently followed her to the car.

An hour later we arrived at her- er..my old home in Wallingford. It was a quaint little home, nothing special, but it fit for the two of us. I noticed my little vegetable and herb garden was still on the side of the house, granted it was looking a little overgrown, but I could fix that no problem. Gardening is kind of my thing. It calms me down, let's me de-stress, which is a much needed relief since I have a small anxiety issue...Well, it's small enough that I don't qualify for medication. Doesn't mean that I don't _want _it though...

I wandered around as she made dinner, looking for all the new additions she's done to the house while I've been gone. The only thing that remained the same was my room.

The Tibetan prayer flags were still hanging in their place, dream catchers hanging from the windows, posters, paintings, and photos covered the walls. My bookcase, now dusty, still over stuffed with everything from Wuthering Heights to Hack/Slash. I let out a sigh as I fell on to my bed, the dip in the center still there.

My eyes shot open as I heard a loud thumping hitting the wood floors. My door swung open and before I was able to brace myself, a full 60 lbs. of white fur and muscle jumped on me.

"Ahh! Luka! N-no..not..my face!" I could barely get a word out from laughing as my dog licked and pounced all over me. Her tail wagging as I slowly got up, she sat on my bed, staring at me, ever loyal. Despite the fact that I hadn't even visited her once in two years...god I'm such a bad owner.

"Hey crazy, how've you been? Taking care of the house, hmm?" She licked my hands as I rubbed her head and neck.

"Yea..I missed you too."

After some time playing and cuddling we both made our way downstairs to the kitchen. Luka sat down on the floor beside me as I sat opposite my mother. I thanked her for the food, vegan chick'un with brown rice and a salad. I know that even after three years it's still hard for her to understand that I don't want to eat meat, or any dairy for that matter. I know she worries about it even more due to my health.

Although, I still think it's funny that she accepted me being gay easier than me being vegan.

She said, in between bites of her own meat-filled plate,"You know your father came by. He heard you were moving back. He wants you to visit him."

"Mmm."

"Is that a yes?"

"Mmm."

"Well you have his number. When you call him tell him to not come by here again."

...

The phone conversation with my father was just as I had expected it to be.

Awkward.

We both painfully mumbled out pleasantries about how things have been, how people are doing.

Meaningless.

After a long moment of silence, I told him I'd come over to visit on the weekend, after I had a chance to get settled in, get a new doctor and such.

Again, meaningless.

If I wanted to I could go over right now, he only lived thirty minutes away. But I was putting off this meeting as long as I could. I would have said longer but then I'd seem like a dick. Of course I wanted to see my dad, he's my dad! I just didn't want to see someone who lived with him...

Atleast I have a couple days until that mess.

...

I never understood gossip magazines. People keep buying them as if the content inside is ever going to change. It's all the same. He's dating her, she's seen with him, he cheated, she lost weight and so can you! blah blah blah bullshit.

"Ms. Swan? The Doctor is ready to see you now."

I placed the magazine back among 50 others of its kind and walked into the office.

After the whole let-me-not-look-at-my-weight-as-you-write-it-down, and refuse-to-make-eye-contact-with-the-nurse-as-she-takes-your-pulse-thing the doctor finally came in.

He walked into the room with confidence, not something I'm used to. Most doctors I see look frazzled or exhausted, just waiting to get out of your room and into the next. He did look tired, the dark circles around his eyes showed that, but his posture showed no fatigue.

The nurse from before followed behind him, pushing a cart with two small bags in it. She left soon after.

"Hello, I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen," He shook my hand. "You must be Isabella Swan." He smiled at me, and I felt...good. Like I had nothing to worry about.

"Uh, just Bella please."

"Alright, Bella, I'll be taking over your treatment and any other medical needs you might have. I just got off the phone with Dr. Park, she says you were doing quite well on your program, but due to patient confidentiality I was not able to learn as to why you had to stop so quickly."

I felt my cheeks grow hot. God, even though I'm twenty I still get embarrassed over everything. Well, I guess it's not every day you have to tell a complete stranger how you single handedly ruined your academic career.

"Ah, well, long story short I lost my scholarship, so couldn't afford tuition, which meant that I lost my insurance."

"Which is why you had to move back home, I see." He nodded to himself as he looked through my file, "I'm sorry that that happened to you, but I hope that we can still continue the treatment without any problem from the insurance companies. You are insured at the moment, is that correct?"

"Well...," I brushed my hand through my hair. Another habit. "I'm under my mom's insurance for the time being. But because I had to move back so quickly I wasn't able to transfer my credits to any place over here, so unless I get a job in three months I'll be kicked off of that insurance as well."

I'm just an open book aren't I? I never speak this easily to anyone! But I guess I just feel comfortable with him. Strange.

He nodded, "Well, I wouldn't worry about that too much. Seattle is a big city, I'm sure you'll find a job soon enough." He glanced at my chart before laying it down and putting on latex gloves.

"Let's get started then. If you could take off your jacket, please." I complied. "Alright, I know you're familiar with this, everything that we'll be doing is the same that Dr. Park did, except now you'll have to meet with me once every two weeks."

Ugh, every two weeks. It used to be only once every three months. But then that changed to every month...

He motioned for me to lie down as he began to disinfect my arm. "There are a lot of good schools in the area too. What's your major?"

I chuckled. "I was pre-med. Ironic isn't it? The girl with the disease wants to become a doctor.." He inserted the needle into my right arm. It was so quick it was painless, I've never had anyone this good at this before.

"That does seem ironic." There was a sparkle in his golden eyes at the mention of irony. "You said you_ were_ a pre-med major, what are you now?" I shivered as I felt the cold blood rush into my arm from the bag below me.

"I'm an Art major."

"Art, huh? My daughter was an Art major, she paints wonderfully. But now she's a Fashion major."

"Hmm, fashion? Doesn't seem that far from Art. You pay out of pocket for expensive materials you end up using too quickly and when you graduate the best you can hope for is getting a glance at your portfolio out of thousands."

Dr. Cullen pulled the needle out so quickly that I didn't even notice we were done until he placed a cotton ball atop of my vein.

"So, Bella, why would you still become an Art major with all that to deal with?" He gave me a soft smile as he placed gauze around my forearm, wrapping it up.

I sat up, fixing my shirt and jacket in the process.

"Because I decided that I don't want to continue living forever like this. I know my situation isn't as bad as others, but what kind of life is this? I can't go anywhere for too long, I can't play sports or do anything that physical because I could brake something easier than everyone else, and I can't afford the medication that I have to take. I know the repercussions of stopping my treatment, and I'm willing to take that risk. At least then I'll be doing what makes me happy."

He looked at me for a moment, studying me. Then he did something unexpected. He agreed with me.

"If that is your decision then I respect that. When you do decide to withdraw from your treatment, please let me know before hand, don't just stop coming. I may know of an other treatment that doesn't have the same side-effects as this one."

"Another one? But I thought this was the only way?"

"Well, this treatment is not approved by, well, any medical association. But seeing as withdrawing from regular blood transfusions is, for the lack of a better word, a death sentence, I don't think you would have much of a problem trying it out."

Well damn. Just when I thought this doctor was some kind of goody goody he turns out to be kind of on the dark side of things. I like it. Who needs to play by the rules anyway?

"What kind of treatment is this? What exactly makes it illegal to do?"

"I can't go into that at the moment. But I'm sure we'll have this conversation again in the future."

Rejection is never easy. Tell that to the idiot not wanting to hire me because I don't have the right experience for the job. How much experience do you need to file papers?

I pulled out a fag and light it. I forgot how much I loved sitting outside when it was overcast. In LA it was hardly ever overcast, and when it was you'd get looked at like you were crazy for being outside in the "cold". I watched the smoke filter through the air, my frustrations fading with the white smoke. It didn't matter if I didn't get the job. Who wants to spend eight hours reciting the alphabet in your head for eight hours?

I crossed my legs as the wind blew over the water and on to shore. Pike Place was always a favorite of mine, even though it's overrun with tourists.

"Hey, could I bum one off of you?"

"Yea, sure." I pulled out my pack and handed the scruffy voiced man a cig.

"Aw, thanks. I haven't had one in days." I light it for him.

"No problem. Everyone needs to relax once in a while." I put the pack back into my bag.

"Yea, tell me about it. It's the start of winter..gotta stay warm or you'll get picked up by those zombies."

I raised a brow, "Zombies?"

"Well, they're not zombie-zombies, more like dead but alive." Sooo like a zombie?

"Right. Well, better keep safe then."

"Yea. Thanks for the smoke." He walked away, pushing a cart of bottles in front of him, a small dog at his heels.

Zombies huh? Has my dream of surviving a zombie apocalypse finally come true?

"Don't worry to much about him, that's just Dave being Dave, always going on about supernatural things." I looked up, again. An older hispanic woman in a new looking Northface jacket was standing beside me.

"And you are...?"

"I'm Larissa, I watch out for the locals here," she nodded to the groups of homeless that gathered around the totem pole which was located in the center of a grassy area just off to the side of Pike Place Market. "I work for the local shelter. Sometimes I walk with them and make sure no one roughs them up."

I slowly nodded, "Hmm...that's cool."

"Yea, it's tough work but it's for a good cause. If any of them try and tell you crazy things don't listen to it, alright?" Despite her smile and kind of care-free attitude toward this, I couldn't help but feel like she was warning me to stay out of whatever was going on. What _is_ going on?

Whatever.

I twitched in my seat as my pocket began to vibrate. God, I'll never get used to that.

"Yea?"

"Hi sweetie, how was the doctor?"

"Fine. Everything's fine."

"I heard so many good things about him, I knew you'd like him."

"Yea that's nice... So if that's all-"

"Well actually I need you to go pick something up for me."

Sigh. Of course. "What is it?"

"I told my friend Yvonne that I'd pick her up this book I just read, so I need you to go to the bookstore and buy it for me."

"...And you can't pick it up because?"

"Because I'm busy with my _job._ You know, you should start looking for one, I'm not going to be able to continue to pay for your treat- your special diet without some help." Wow, I haven't even been here for two days. Not to mention the fact that I AM looking. Ass. "Alright? I text you the book title, okay see you at home."

Sigh.

I found the book easy enough. Some lame title about star-crossed lovers unable to be together for supernatural reasons. Bleh.

I was about to curse my mother for making me walk around the Westlake Center in the rain when I haven't gotten used to the cold yet, when I completely forgot why I was angry in the first place. In fact, I forgot why I was here at all.

All it took to get me to forget everything around me was a shopping bag hitting my leg.

I stopped walking at the nudge from the heavy bag.

I turned around at the sound of a clear, bell-like voice that made my heart jump.

"Oh, sorry!" My dark brown eyes met her bright caramel ones. I couldn't stop...staring into them.. Her pupils dilated slightly as she took a deep breath.

Did she just..smell me? If it were anyone else I'd say that's pretty weird, but at the moment I didn't give a fuck. Shit, I better respond before she thinks I'm slow or something.

"D-don't worry about it." Stupid quivering voice. What am I? A thirteen year old boy?

She smiled and I felt my heart beat faster.

"I guess I should really pay attention to where I'm walking." She pulled a couple bags from her left hand to her right. I noticed she didn't have any gloves on, even though it was cold enough for it to possibly snow. But then again, the peacoat and large scarf she was wearing looked warm enough.

Black inky tips of her short hair pointed out in all directions, some clinging to her face from being dampened by the rain. I almost wanted to reach out and push them out of the way. Almost.

I felt my cheeks beginning to grow hot. No, not now! I will not be the embarrassed child I once was. I'm an adult now! Time to man up, Bella. Be the bear!

"Are you sure paying attention is the problem?" I nodded to her 5,000 bags with a smirk, "How are you even holding all those bags without falling over?" She looked about 3 or 4 inches shorter than my 5'6'' frame, how could she even walk without stumbling over them?

She raised a perfect brow, "Are you trying to say I have a problem? I'll have you know that I only buy as much as I can carry." With that she easily lifted up an arm to prove her point.

"Well you must have had a lot of practice to carry that much." I swear she has over 12 bags in one hand!

"I like to shop! You have a problem with that?" Her voice sounded as if she was upset, but the growing smile on her face told me otherwise.

I raised my hands up in mock defense. "No ma'am, no problem here."

"Ma'am? First you say I have a shopping addiction and now you're calling me old? You sure know how to make a good first impression don't you?"

"What can I say, I'm a charmer."

She smirked, "Well why don't you help me take my bags to my car, then we'll see just how charming you really are."

...

Feedback is much appreciated! Especially on my writing style, so please critique as you see fit.

And if you can figure out my chapter titles mucho points to you!


	2. Wenn es passiert

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Just as a note, the vampires in this story do not sparkle in the sunlight. In fact, the sun doesn't do anything to them, except extremely irritate their eyes.  
><strong>

**...  
><strong>

_Let me introduce you to your nightmare._

Ughhh. What's yelling at me...shit, my phone. Who's calling me at...well, nine.

_Jet black a sparkle in her eyes._

_Neither girl nor woman but a demon in the flesh now._

Alright, alright, I'm coming. I have to remember not to have my phone so goddamn loud.

_Blood red her lips are homicide. _

I flipped over still under the covers, half way on the bed, half out reaching for my phone.

"..H'llo?"

"Did I wake you, sleeping beauty? I can never tell since you always sound grumpy when you pick up the phone."

"Fool, why are you calling me this early?"

"It's nine am, it's not _that_ early. Plus, I miss you! I don't know when I'm ever going to see my best friend ever again, now that she's gone back to living in the suicide capitol of the world."

"Lena, we both know that's not true." I guess I should get up, this conversation might take a while. I stood up, a few bones popping back into place.

"Yea, well, whatever. So, how've things been? How's the mother figure?"

"Bleh. Same. Bitchy. As for things...they've been alright. I went to the doctor yesterday."

"How'd that go? Did you tell him your...future plans?" I met Alena two years ago at a frat party, and we've been best friends ever since. She's from Germany but spent most of her life in New York, she fell in love with LA and decided to stay as long as she could, hence her still being there. She knows all about my condition, and what I've decided to do because of it.

"It went fine. He respected my decision, and even said that there might be a different way to treat it besides what I've been doing."

"Oh no way. Well, if there's another way for you to live long enough to see me procreate then I'm glad."

"Oh god, you should not be able to have children."

"Why not? I'd be a good mother!"

"You can't even care for a hamster! I miss Goldie too... he was so fluffy."

"Alright, I get it, scheiß.. So, what else? I know that's not all you have been doing." Yawning, I ran a hand through my hair, walking into the kitchen.

"Uh, I met someone."

"What? Already? Fuck, I've been single for six months and you find someone in a day. Moving on quick from 4B, huh?" 4B was the name she gave to this girl in my apartment I had been talking to. Well, I was _thinking_ about talking to her but I never grew the balls to do it, so I was left in the friend zone.

"Let's not bring her up. And hey, relax, I just met this chick! It's not like we're doing anything..."

"But you'd like to." My cheeks grew hot.

"I just met her!"

"But you don't deny it! Ha! So, what's her name?" I could imagine Lena sitting, twirling the ends of her mohawked hair, waiting for me to spill. We're the kind of friends that, even though we're hundreds of miles apart, I can still tell you how she would react, or how she felt by the inflection of her voice.

"..Her name's Alice."

"Ohh, and...?"

"And she's nice."

I could practically hear her eyes rolling at me,"You're horrible at this. Details?"

"Alright! She's hot! She's like this little bundle of...sunshine. I don't know, we only spent like, fifteen minutes together but I felt..content. We talked all the way to her car and it was easy. You know I have trouble opening up, but I just felt comfortable with her, it was weird." After our little exchange yesterday, I took half of Alice's shopping bags back to her car. If you could call them shopping bags, they felt like bricks! And I have to admit, I was a little disappointed when we made it back to her car, which was a weird feeling for me. I don't think I've ever felt depressed like that to leave someone I just met.

During the walk to her car we easily talked about everything and yet nothing at the same time. I learned that she was a vegetarian and had a secret obsession with first person shooters, and in turn I told her how I don't understand people's love for Hello Kitty and that I think accordions are amazing and not recognized as they should be. Don't even ask me how we started talking about it, I don't even know.

I thought that'd be it, you know, just a 'Hey, thanks for the help. Now, I'll get on with my life, see ya!' but for the second time that day I was surprised. She said she'd like to hang out sometime, and we exchanged names and numbers.

"You sound flustered. You got it bad!" Ugh, like I haven't realized that.

"I don't know, I can't have a relationship right now. What kind of person wants someone with as much baggage as I have?"

"Well, whatever happens, happens. Are you going to see her again?"

I finished pouring fresh coffee into a mug. "We're supposed to meet sometime later today."

"For someone that just said they don't want a relationship, you're acting like you do. Anyway," she took a breath. I think I know where this is going... "Are you going to see your father?"

"...Yea. Saturday." I took a sip.

"Is _he_ still living there?"

"As far as I know he is. If he wasn't that'd just make my life easier now wouldn't it?" I felt my fingers begin to lightly twitch. Gritting my teeth I fought to not think about him, or what happened. Stupid fucking brain. I don't understand why your brain always remembers the things you don't want it to.

"I know it's hard for you to move back so quickly, and having to deal with all that...shit from before...You know you can call me whenever. I don't care that you're not living here anymore, you're still my girl."

"Thanks, Lena."

"No problem. Now, don't have too much fun on your_ date_ today! Don't do anything I wouldn't do! Well, never mind I think you've done it all..."

...

I reflexively stretched in the winter's sun. Sunlight is a rare occurrence, especially in the winter months. But because it's rare it is something to look forward to. When it's sunny or hot people flock to the parks, to the beach, or even just decide to walk instead of drive. It's a time where the weather becomes something to participate in, unlike in SoCal where everyone seems to not care that it's a beautiful day because it happens all the time.

After I had gotten off the phone with Lena I noticed I had a new text from a certain shopaholic. She said that since it was going to be a nice day out we should meet up at Gasworks Park around one and hang out. I waited a minute to reply back, not wanting to seem like I was expecting a message from her...

I laid back into the soft grass surrounding me, staring up at the blue sky above. From my position on this huge hill at Gasworks, you could see Lake Union and Downtown Seattle, this was definitely a good place to chill. I could feel myself fading into that relaxed asleep-but-awake state.

"Looks like you're having enough fun without me."

"Oh, h-hey." I sat up so quickly it took a second for my brain to comprehend that I was no longer laying down. Smooth.

"Easy, tiger. I wouldn't want you getting hurt over little ol' me."

My eyes focused on the small figure before me. She was dressed simply, but that didn't mean that it wasn't stylish. No, it was the kind of style that looks effortless. It was all her own. Don't ask me details about what she was wearing, I don't know jack shit about fashion.

She had a pair of expensive looking sunglasses on her face. I frowned.

"What's with the face?"

Oh it's nothing, it's just that I can't see your beautiful eyes. Ugh, since when did I turn into a sap?

"Uh, nothing."

Cue awkward silence. Why am I so nervous? Maybe because you don't want to fuck this up. Shut up. Great, I'm talking to myself. Atleast it's not aloud.

"Um, care to join me?" I nodded to the spot next to me.

She graced me with a smile, "Well, don't mind if I do." Picking up on my nervousness she began the conversation as she sat beside me.

"So, Bella," There goes my heart again, "what's your favorite time of day?"

"What? Is that a for real question?"

She repeated, "What's your favorite time of day?" She turned to me, I could see the makings of a smirk on her lips. They were full...and red..and..okay getting distracted here.

I bit my bottom lip, thinking, "Uh, I guess late afternoon."

"Why's that?" Her face was directed toward me, but I couldn't tell where her eyes were looking. I've never hated sunglasses in my life more than I do right now.

"Well, it feels like the world is taking a relaxed sigh." She giggled.

"I've never heard that one before, and that's saying something."

I pulled my arms around my legs, trying to warm them up. Just because the sun's out doesn't mean it's warm.

"What about you?"

"You can't ask me the same question."

"What? Why not?"

"Because that's against the rules."

I raised a brow, "Rules?"

She nodded, the little spikes of her hair swaying along with the movement of her head.

"Since when does talking have rules?"

"Since now. So, ask me another question."

And that's how it went for the next hour. It would have kept going if it weren't for my stomach yelling at me, jumping into our light hearted conversation.

"Looks like someone's hungry." She poked my side, causing a giggle to fall out of my own mouth. She laughed and I think I found my new favorite sound.

"I didn't take you for a giggler."

"I'm not. That was a one time thing." Another poke. Another giggle. Goddamn it.

I furrowed my brows in a pout, "That's not fair! I'm hungry, you're taking advantage of my lack of nutrients."

"Oh really?" The sun had finally become hidden in wandering clouds. She took off her sunglasses and I could finally see her bright honey eyes, glowing with mischief. "So, if you had all your energy you would be able to fend me off?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"Well, we should get you fed." She paused, "Then we'll see how long you can resist." Oh god. The way she said that last part caused not only my face to flush but my entire body as well. What the hell! I'm supposed to be the smooth talker here! I've never had a problem flirting, or even just speaking for that matter. What's this girl doing to me?

"U-uh...yea..." Wow. Once sentence has turned me into a drooling idiot.

She laughed as she got up, giving me her hand, "Come on, Shakespeare, let's find you something to eat."

...

We ended up eating at a little Thai restaurant. Well, I ended up eating. She said she had to save her appetite for a big family dinner this evening.

"So what? It's not like it'll make much of a difference." She's so small! She looks like she needs to eat a cheeseburger. Or five.

"Yea, but if I eat now then I won't be that hungry later. Then, my mom will think something's wrong with me and then my sister will get all pissy because I upset mom.."

I chewed down some noodles before responding. "You have a sister?"

Her eyes light up and a grin spread on her face, "Yes. I have one sister and three brothers."

That's a hella lot of people. I couldn't imagine sharing a bathroom with more than one person.

"Wow, that's a lot of kids."

"Yea, but we were adopted around the same time and are all about the same age so we get along well."

"Your poor parents, five kids? You alone must have made them crazy."

"I'll have you know that I was an angel as a child and I still am! My brother on the other hand..."

"Tell me about your family." I smiled as her eyes glistened. I am an only child, so I always wondered what it'd be like to have a large family. I was more interested in it as a kid, since playing by yourself gets boring, even after you have finely tuned your imagination. But even now I guess I still long to be apart of a huge family.

"Well, there's my sister, Rosalie, she's this fierce blonde bombshell, she might seem like a bitch, but she's just immensely loyal to the family and what she believes. Then there's her husband, Emmett-"

"Woah, hold on. You're sister's married?" Didn't she just say they were all about the same age? She's like my age, that's kinda young to get married.

"Yup. They fell in love the moment they saw each other, and have been with together ever since."

Hmm, that's unusual, especially for this day in age. Most people just want to fool around or see how many conquests they can have before they get to be 30.

"That's cool. Actually, that's more than cool."

"Yea, my other brothers, Jasper and Edward, hope to have the same luck. You know, talking about them is one thing, you should meet them for yourself some day, I just know that you'll love them!"

At the mention of meeting her family I felt that creeping sense of dread snake its way from my spine up to the back of my head. I've always hated 'meeting the family', and not because I'm someone they wouldn't want to meet, I just get awkward for no reason. I become overly polite and a total weenie.

"Uh, yea. That'd be nice...someday."

"Oh, I'm sorry if I'm coming on too strong by already bringing up meeting my family! I didn't mean to scare you or anything, I just got so excited about it since I know you'll love them. I guess I really should take Carlisle's advice and think before I speak."

I gave her a sheepish grin, "Don't worry about it. I just- wait. Carlisle?"

I just for a second saw her eyes widen when I mentioned his name, like a child would when they were caught in a lie, but before I had a chance to ponder that her eyes were back to their normal size.

"Oh, yea that's my dad."

Curious.

"What's your last name?"

"..Cullen."

No fucking way. Just when I meet someone who's kind of amazing she just so happens to be the daughter of my doctor. This might not seem like a big deal to most, but I don't want her knowing that there's something wrong with me, especially this early in our unofficial non-relationship.

"Your father is my doctor. That's just..." I ran a hand through my dark brown hair, "god, what a small world."

"It seems that way." She offered me a small smile, "Does that bother you?"

"Yea, it kind of does."

"Why?"

Why? Maybe because I don't want you to know I'm defected. That I have to take from others to survive... That I'm practically planning my own death in a couple months.

"Getting into the tough stuff already, huh?" I placed my napkin on the table, my appetite gone. She placed her hand over mine, and I felt a sense of warmth. I felt much better.

"Look, I have a medical problem...a blood disorder. But since your dad's a blood specialist I'm guessing you got that already... I've had it my whole life, but it's only gotten worse. So, I wouldn't be that surprised, or feel that bad if you decided to leave. I get it, it's hard to be with someone who needs a lot of medical attention and-"

"Hey," She lightly tugged on my fingers which were in her hand, "what makes you think I want to stop seeing you?"

"I'm not healthy, I wouldn't want to put someone through my own problems, especially someone I just met."

"Well, that's not your decision to make. We all have our problems, babe." She took my hand in both of hers, lightly rubbing circles on my knuckles, causing butterflies to flutter in my stomach. She stared at our hands for a moment with an unreadable expression.

She brought her eyes back to mine, "I like you, a lot. As much as a person can like someone for only knowing them for about a day." Her smile made that thick, awkward air dissipate, "I want to keep seeing you, because I _know_ that things will be alright, I want to be there when it happens."

...

As I rested my head on my pillow, Luka sprawled against me, thinking about the day's events, I realized this was the first day in years that I haven't needed a smoke.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews 'n such! I was quite surprised.<p>

To answer some questions, you will find out what exactly Bella's illness is _eventually._ I'm writing this as I go, so I can't say for sure when but soon-ish.

And since I'm writing this as I go my updating will fluctuate, but I'm trying for every 3-4 days.


	3. You Ain't No Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Thank you for all the story/author alerts/favorites/reviews! It's amazing to know that people actually like this and want to read it, ha.**

**Be warned, this chapter is angsty. But, in order for the story to progress, it must be done. Don't worry though, the next chapter will make up for it. :]**

* * *

><p>The next few days went by fast enough. In between walking Luka, and fixing up my garden, I finally finished a couple pieces for my portfolio. I don't know if other people have this problem, but it takes me forever to finish a piece. It doesn't matter if it's a huge ass painting or even a sketch, I just can't seem to complete them in a reasonable amount of time, unless someone is pushing me.<p>

The only people that have really gotten on my ass to get work done were Lena and now, Alice. All I had to do was mention that I had some extra canvas laying around and BAM, she tells me to paint something for her. She didn't ask me to do it, she told me. Normally I'd get upset being told what to do, but I'll let it slide this time.

Who am I kidding, I'd let her order me around as much as she wanted to. Is it possible to be whipped without even kissing a person for the first time?

Alice and I talked every night on the phone since our first 'date'. You'd think that constant communication with each other would make it easier to wait for our date on Sunday, but no, I still feel like I'm counting down the hours until I get to see her.

But in order to get to Sunday, I'd have to go through Saturday. I'm so not looking forward to today.

Let's see, it's going to be two o'clock, if I leave now maybe I'll be done 'visiting' around four. Four's a good time, it's that awkward time where you can't have lunch because it's too late, nor can you have dinner because it's too early. Perfect.

"Hey, mom," I walked into the living room, "can I borrow the car?" I haven't asked that since I was sixteen.

"Why do you need to borrow the car?" She responded, not even acknowledging my presence. I guess Law & Order is more important.

"Because it's really raining today, something about a storm...and I'd like to not be waiting in a four foot puddle for the bus."

"Didn't you have a car down there? What happened to it?"

"It doesn't run."

She finally removed her eyes from the tv, "Why on earth would you buy a car that doesn't run?"

"Because it's a 1967 Mustang GT 500! It has all the original parts and has never been in an accident!"

She looked like she couldn't care less, "So?"

"So? Ugh, you just don't understand...the car is..pure sex!"

"Whatever you say.."

"So, can I borrow the car or not?"

She sighed one of those angry mother sighs. Bitch, please. _I'm_ not the one who got the last car waterlogged. I'm the only one in this family with a perfect driving record. Surprisingly.

"Where are you going?"

"To visit Dad."

"Fine, but don't stay out too late, and don't go Downtown. There was a story on the news about a lot of people going missing."

"Hmm, that's weird."

"Yea, mostly homeless and a couple tourists, but still." She tossed me the keys.

I let out a mumbled, 'thanks' as I walked out the door.

...

My father's house was nothing special. It used to be one of the nicest homes on the block when my grandma was alive. She kept it looking so pristine that you'd think it was in a magazine. When my parents divorced my dad moved in, and after my grandma died he inherited it. Too bad he didn't inherit her cleaning skills.

I walked up the front porch steps, stumbling over a nail sticking out from the floor board. I looked down at my Dr. Martins, there was a large new scuff mark on the toe. Motherfucker...

I stared at the paint chipped door for a moment before knocking.

The door opened and a tired looking man opened the door, "Hey, kid. It's been a while since I've seen you."

My dad stepped out from the doorway, engulfing me into an awkward hug. You know those hugs, they're the ones where the person doing the hugging is trying to emit every emotion they're feeling into it, and you're just...standing there with your hands at your sides.

"Hey, Char-Dad." He pulled away and stared at me, taking in the changes to my appearance. I don't think I've changed that much in two years, but Lena says differently after seeing pictures of me in high school. I still look like the same Bella I was then, except more...mature, I guess. I don't look at the floor when I walk, and I don't wear sweatshirts or hoodies everyday, no matter what the weather is, to cover up my body. Living on my own gave me the self confidence I needed to grow up.

"Well, come on in. Have you had lunch yet?" He stepped aside, allowing me to walk into the dusty living room.

"Yea, I ate before I came."

He shut the door and sat down on his favorite recliner, "Ah, well alright. So, tell me what's been going on. Why exactly did you move back home? You know your mother's crazy, you could have moved in here."

I sat down on the old couch across from him, "Eh, well, you know how mom's all alone...and uh, I moved back because I lost my scholarship."

"You lost your scholarship? How? You were always good at school." He paused, "You're not on drugs are you? I mean, I've been there, done that, and I thought if you ever got into that stuff you'd have inherited my tolerance to it."

"What? Dad! I'm not on drugs." I mean, I've done some crazy things in my life, but never any _hard_ drugs. And not to the point that I'd be addicted.

"Oh, well, that's good...So go on, tell me about Los Angeles. I haven't seen you in two years! I'm sure you have some interesting stories to tell."

We talked for longer than I excepted to. I forgot how much I actually liked my father, we were kind of the same in many aspects. We were both kind of awkward at moments, and had trouble making conversation, but once we found something we were passionate about it was hard to get us to _stop _talking.

We always got along together better than my mother and I did. My mom was a very...intense mother. I had to learn to read quicker or do higher math levels than anyone else my age as a child, I had to be the best at everything. She said it was to help me in the long run, but all it ended up doing was alienating me from people my age. My dad on the other hand, he was always laid back, always proud of my C's, saying 'that's better than what I did in school!'.

My parents were almost complete opposites, which I guess is what lead to their divorce. Well, that and the fact that my dad's eyes were no longer only for my mom...

"Well," He got up, taking an empty can of beer with him, "Looks like it's time to start dinner for us meat eaters. You should stay, I'm pretty sure I have some lettuce and cheese or something."

"I don't eat cheese."

"Oh, that's right. Well, still, stay for a bit. Madison will be home soon." Ugh, Madison. The bitch that ruined my parents marriage. Great.

He walked into the kitchen as a car pulled into the drive way. I asked my dad who that was, but he didn't hear me.

The front door opened, and I became a scared, self-conscious seventeen year old girl again.

"Hey, Bells."

I felt vomit rise up from my stomach and stay stuck in throat. I scowled at the sight of him, my eyes never making contact with his own. I crossed my arms over my chest, looking to the fraying rug on the floor.

The fucker had the audacity to sit next to me.

"It's been a while, how've you been?" I scooted to the end of the couch.

Common, Bella, you've gotten over this. You're older, wiser, and you know how to hurt someone real good.

"Fine." I'm betrayed by my voice. My normally confident, sometimes cocky, slightly raspy voice has become cracked and light as a whisper.

"That's good." He readjusted himself so that he was facing me completely. "Look, now that you're living here again, can you just...forgive me for what happened? I've gone through a lot of things...so much has changed. I've changed. I just want you to forgive me, you know I lov-"

"No. Don't say that to me." I finally turned my attention to him. He did change, physically at least. His long black hair was gone, now cut short and styled. He was muscular before, but now...he was like a fucking wall! So much for being able to 'hurt someone real good'.

"Bella, please, it was a long time ago. I've been through so much because of it."

Wait a minute. Did I just hear him correctly?

"You...YOU'VE been through a lot? Wow. Well, I'm sorry if you assaulting me has been so rough on _you._"

"Shh! Don't say that so loud!" He whipped his head toward the kitchen. "Assault is such a dramatic word for what happened..."

"Ok, fine. How about being fucked against your will? What's that called again?"

I could feel my hands twitching in their place huddled close to my pounding chest.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I don't know what I can do to make you see that I am. I was going through a...tough change. I couldn't handle it. I couldn't control myself."

"Tch. Oh really? And what change is that?"

"...I can't tell you."

"Well that's just rich. You know what, I don't care anymore. I don't give a fuck about you and your 'changes' and anything about what happened. I just want it to disappear..."

He looked up, hope in his eyes, "So does that mean you forgive me?"

"No!" I got up, walking to the other side of the room. "How can you even ask me that? I don't think I could ever forgive you for that..."

I could feel my eyes beginning to water, memories from that night rushing back to the front of my mind.

The front door opened again.

"Well, look who's here. Two years haven't been long enough." Fuck my life. "What are you doing here? Your mother can't afford to keep you alive anymore on that shit job of hers?" Rage. Building.

Madison strolled into the house, leaving wet, muddy footprints trailing her. Her clothes were too tight for someone of her...stature. Ugh I could go on for days, but I'm not one to attack someone's outer appearance. I will however attack her inner beauty. She has none.

I don't know what the hell my father sees in this woman.

"Fuck you."

"Oh, I'm sure you'd like that you little dyk-" Jake got up and stood in between the two of us, playing the peacemaker. Kind of like how he used to when we were kids...

"Mom, please. She's just here to visit Charlie."

"Quit defending her, you're always defending her even though she'll never love you." His eyes met the floor, his whole demeanor slouching at her words, reminding me of a kicked dog. "It's sick to even think about that." She mumbled.

"Who's not loving who?" Oh, Charlie. Always coming in at the worst, and maybe in this case, the best time.

"Oh, nothing honey. Your daughter was just leaving." Madison shot me glare from behind her overly painted face.

"Aw, leaving so soon kid?" My dad walked over to me and gave me hug, "Don't be a stranger, I miss you. Don't forget you have a family here."


	4. Being Alright

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Nor am I a doctor, so any medical information stated is either from wikipedia or from what I've seen on tv.  
><strong>

**...  
><strong>

Thank god it's finally Sunday.

After what went down yesterday I need a fucking vacation. That was too much emotional shit to filter through my brain for one day. Only after finishing my pack of Camel Crush's was I able to calm down and finally get some sleep.

I opened my eyes and I was staring into dark brown ones. There was a wet, black nose almost touching my own.

"May I help you?" My question was answered with a lick across my face. I scrunched up my face and flipped over, "Ugh, gross!" Luka preceded to jump on my back, digging at the covers.

"Alright, I'm getting up. You're lucky you're so cute or I'd throw you out the window."

I got out of bed, stretching my whole body. I heard my phone vibrate on my desk. Picking it up I saw that I had one new message. I smiled at the name illuminated on the screen and felt a soothing warmth engulf my body from my chest outward. All the frustration I had felt from the day before completely washed away.

_Mornin' beautiful :] You still up for today?_

I quickly replied back. Without fail Alice had been sending me a message the moment I woke up. It was crazy, no matter what time I'd wake up I'd get a text from her just as I was getting out of bed. Kinda made me think she had ESP or something.

After some quick breakfast and a shower I made my way to the café we had decided to meet at.

When I walked in I gave a quick glance around. She was sitting by the window, the soft light from the overcast sky gently caressing her face. I found myself just staring at her. I don't know what she saw in me, I was normal, nothing special. And she...she was breathtaking. Not only was she physically beautiful, but her personality alone could attract the blind.

As I walked to the table I felt myself unconsciously taking deeper breaths. What was that smell? It was...amazing. I can't even begin to describe it. As I got closer the smell got more intense.

Alice looked up from the book she was reading and greeted me with one of her heart stopping smiles, "Hey, you."

A grin spread across my face, "Hey." I sat down and realized that Alice was the one who smelled so good. Why didn't I notice this before?

"You smell really good."

She giggled, "Thanks. You don't smell too bad yourself." For an added effect she breathed in deeply. A chuckle left my lips at her exaggeration.

The waiter came by to take our order, spending a little too much time staring the beautiful woman before me.

"Someone's jealous." She said with a smirk as he walked away.

"What makes you think that?"

"You were glaring at him the whole time."

"Yea, well, it's rude blatantly ogle someone."

"Really? Because I saw you doing the same thing when you walked in the door."

A blush crept up my neck, settling on my cheeks. "I was not ogling you. I was just...appreciating the view."

She let out soft laugh, "It's okay to be jealous. That must mean I mean something to you."

The waiter came back with her water and my tea.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" His dark eyes focused solely on Alice.

She pulled her hand from under the table and grabbed mine, intertwining our fingers. "No, I think we're good here." She politely smiled at him, causing him to blush. At least I know I'm not the only one that has that reaction.

"Oh, are you sure?" God, just go away! Why can't some people get it when they're not wanted?

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure."

"Okay, well if you need anything else just let me know, I'm Derek by the way, the assistant manager." He offered her a crooked smile as he finally turned around. I felt a growl beginning to form in the back of my throat.

She gently squeezed my fingers, "Relax, he's gone now. I'm on a date with you, not him."

I don't know why I felt so jealous. If he had stayed any longer I would have bitched him out. Watching his eyes follow her every curve made my blood boil, all I wanted to do was choke him. It frightened me that I had those kind of thoughts...

After the whole jealousy thing, the time seemed to pass by quickly. I wouldn't have noticed if it weren't for my side of the table almost completely filled with tea cups. How much did I drink? How long have we been here?

"Hey, you feeling alright?" She asked with a slight frown on her lips.

"Yea, why wouldn't I be alright?"

"Oh, no reason. You just look a little pale is all."

"That's probably because there hasn't been any sun in a week." A different waiter came by this time to drop off the bill, thank the lord.

"Hmm," She studied me for a moment, looking at me from behind her thick lashes, "I guess you're right."

We both paid for the drinks, even though I protested against it, since I was the only one who drank anything. I don't think she even touched her water.

We walked outside into the cold winter air. I shivered slightly as she took my hand in hers.

"Your hands are so cold." I stopped walking and reached for her hands. Bringing them up to my face, I blew warm air onto them while rubbing them between my hands.

Our eyes met. "You don't need to do that.."

"I want to." I felt myself getting lost in her dark golden eyes. Wait, dark? They were brighter earlier...Hmm, maybe it's the lighting out here.

"What are you doing with one of those people eaters, kid?" Say what now? Whatever moment we were having was ruined by a scratchy voice behind me.

"I told you to be on the look out for those...zombies!" It was Dave, the homeless man I'd given a cigarette to a week ago.

His face seemed to pale the longer he stared at Alice, "Stay away from those kind! They took Rick and Maggie the other night, they'll get you too!" What the fuck is this fool going on about.

"Dude, you're insane. Now, leave before I make you." I reflexively stood in front of Alice, just in case this guy got out of hand.

"You don't get it! Fine, be killed, just like the rest of them!" By now a small crowd was beginning to form, watching the commotion we were in the middle of. How could anyone think that Alice of all people was some kind of monster? She was this cute little pixie like thing that you just had the urge to hug. She looked like she couldn't even hurt a fly!

"Dave! What are you doing? Go back to the shelter." Larissa, the older woman that worked at the local shelter that I met before came out of the crowd, ushering Dave away.

She sighed, "Sorry about that he just-" She paused as her eyes landed on the person that was behind me. She looked between the two of us and squinted her eyes. "Come with me, you're not safe."

What the fuck?

"What? Listen, lady, I don't know what the fuck you're on but you're just as crazy as him if you really think she's a fucking zombie or some shit!" Alice put her hands around my forearm.

"Come on, Bella, it's fine, let's just go." There was something in her voice that I couldn't put my finger on...was she really afraid of this psycho?

"Don't listen to her. You don't know anything that's going on here." She lowered her voice, not wanting to get the attention of people walking by.

"You're right, I don't know what the fuck is going on because you're insane!" My face was turning red from yelling, or was is because I felt light headed? Wait, lightheaded?

That was my last thought before I blacked out.

...

Ugh, I feel like shit. Seems like I'm always feeling like that nowadays. I slowly opened my eyes to only quickly shut them. This time I gave my eyes the chance to adjust to a blinding florescent light above me. Where am I...? I was with Alice...outside...yelling at some crazy lady..and now?

I could hear two voices speaking somewhere close to me. I could only make out a few words.

"...could smell something...blood...wrong..."

"..can't...privacy.."

I sat up, taking in what was around me. I was in a bed. A hospital bed to be exact. I put my legs over the side of the bed, trying to stand up, but two needles punctured in my forearm held me back. One was attached to an IV, the other was connected to a bag of some weird looking liquid.

The voices stopped when I began to move. The curtain around my bed was pulled away, revealing Alice and Dr. Cullen.

"Hello, Bella, how are you feeling?" The blonde haired doctor walked beside me and checked the fluid bags.

"U-uh.." My voice was hoarse. "A little dizzy...What happened?"

Alice walked to the end of the bed. "You passed out after screaming at that woman. I called my dad and brought you here...I didn't want anything bad to happen to you." She sounded like she was really trying to keep it together. She looked like she could break down any minute with her eyes glistening like that. I must have really freaked her out buy passing out for no reason.

"I'm sorry for scaring you like that."

"You better be, missy. I almost had a heart attack!" She dramatically grabbed her chest to solidify her statement.

"Well, I'll just have to make it up to you then." I attempted to smirk but my pounding head made it hard for me to move anything. I must have looked pretty stupid.

"Ahem, well," Dr. Cullen interjected. Oops, I almost forgot he was there. "Bella, there's something I need to ask you. Alice can you give us a moment alone?"

"Of course, Carlisle."

"No, stay." I didn't want her leave. "It's fine, Dr. Cullen, she can stay. If she wants to, that is." She smiled and sat down next to me. I felt my heart rate go up.

"Okay, that's fine. And please, call me Carlisle." I nodded and he continued.

"Bella, have you been taking your medication? I understand you've been prescribed Exjade for the chronic iron overload related to having so many blood transfusions."

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Uh, no, not exactly."

"Why haven't you been taking your medication?" Alice crossed her arms, scolding me.

"Well...it has a lot of side effects...and I can't afford it."

"Bella, exactly how long have you gone without taking it?"

"Eh..I don't know. Couple months?" I could feel both of their eyes on me, reprimanding me. I looked everywhere but their faces.

Carlisle sighed, "It's not good to quit taking your medication. But, we can't change the past, only the future. The reason you passed out today was because without your prescription, your body attains too much iron from all of the blood transfusions, causing nausea, and weakness. Your elevated blood pressure from 'bitching out some crazy lady', as my daughter so eloquently stated, caused you to become lightheaded." He seemed so proper that it was funny, weird even, to hear him say a curse word. "Not to mention that it could cause long term problems with your liver and heart."

"Why do you need so many blood transfusions? I know you said you had a blood disorder, but what exactly is it?"

"You mean your dad hasn't told you?" I looked between the two of them.

She pouted, "No, he wouldn't tell me! He said," she placed her hands on her hips, furrowed her brows, and lowered her voice, " 'It doesn't matter if you're my daughter, I can't go against patient confidentiality.'" I wanted to laugh at her rendition of what Carlisle sounds like.

He seemed to have my same thought, "Alice I do not sound like that."

"In my mind you did." She turned to me, and laced our fingers together. "So, what's the name of this big bad disease?"

Any fears I had about opening up flew out the window with just a simple gesture. I couldn't figure out why either. I've never been good at physical contact. Not because I don't like it, I do! I just...never grew up with much of it. My parents were both not the kind of people to randomly hug you, or ruffle your hair, hence my sometimes awkward reactions to those moments. Imagine the shock people would get when I'd be all cocky and flirty, then totally freeze up when they'd hug me or try to kiss my cheek.

She began to softly rub circles on my knuckles. "I have Thalassemia. Beta-Thalassemia major to be exact. It's inherited..my red blood cell count is low, so I don't get enough oxygen to my heart."

She slowly nodded with a blank expression, "So, what does that all mean?"

Carlisle decided take this one, "It means that she gets fatigued easily, has shortness of breath, can be more irritable than most, and may have growth problems. But that's mostly for children, and by looking at her, I'd say she grew quite fine." He smiled, alleviating the heavy moment.

"I know you don't want to take your medication, but if you have any left, I suggest you take it for the time being."

"What about that other treatment you brought up before?"

He looked to Alice, his eyes seeming to ask her a silent question, "I don't think you're ready for that treatment yet." He turned his attention back to me, his eyes back to normal. "We'll talk about it soon," taking out the needles in my arm, he disinfected them again, placing a Sponge Bob Band-Aid on them. I smiled.

"You're good to go. Do you have a ride home, Bella?"

"Don't worry, I'll take her home, Carlisle." Alice piped up. My inner self grinned. Yes! More time together. Ugh, I hope I don't become one of those overly clingy people, because I sure feel like I am...

"Alright then, I'll see you for our scheduled appointment next week." He left with a polite smile, leaving the two of us alone.

Alice led me outside, still holding my hand.

"I'm surprised I didn't hit the floor that hard and get a bump on the head or something from passing out."

"I caught you before you hit the floor."

"You? You caught me?" She gave me a look that said, 'Duh'.

"Of course I did, I'm stronger than I look!"

I laughed, "Ha, okay, sure." She gave me a pout as we walked through the parking lot.

"So, how exactly did I get here?" Don't tell me an ambulance came. How embarrassing!

"I drove you."

"In what?"

"In my car, silly." She stated as if the question was as plain as day.

"The car from before? That car was so small, how could you fit more than one person in it?" I remember it was red, a Mercedes, and extremely expensive.

"Oh, no, that was my sister's car. My car was getting repaired." She stopped in front of a sleek yellow Porsche, this was a car made for speed, and attention. "This, is my car." I could feel my mouth open as I gaped at this ridiculous metal speed demon. It was a 911 Turbo S Cabriolet... I know their father's a doctor but how can you be _that_ rich?

"You might want to pick your jaw off the floor, babe. Looking like a fish out of water isn't attractive on anyone." She snickered beside me.

"Sorry, I was juts ogling your car."

"I thought you said you don't ogle, you 'appreciate the view'." Amusement covered her features.

"No, this time I'm ogling."

...

This chick is amazing. She's beautiful inside and out, we get along great, and..she speeds! Finally someone who appreciates just what a car can really do. The last girl I was with freaked out whenever I went over 75, but now...I checked the speedometer, 105, in the city! How have we not gotten pulled over?

"You look like a kid in a candy store." I knew a had a huge grin on my face, but she didn't look any different.

"What can I say, I have a thing for speed. Driving recklessly is the only fun I'm allowed to have."

She disappeared for a moment, not physically but mentally I mean. "Where'd you go?"

"Sorry, I zoned out for a second." She shook it off. Hmm...she didn't seem like the kind of person to just zone out for no reason.

The car slowed down as we got off the freeway, "So, why are you thinking of changing your treatment?"

"I don't want to continue the blood transfusions. They're becoming more and more frequent...I've spent enough time in hospitals, I don't want the rest of my life spent in them."

I could see her slowly nodding from the corner of my eye.

As idiotic as I felt about asking this, I knew that if I didn't it would annoy the hell out of me. "So, why did those people think you were some kind of..monster?"

She hesitated for a moment, "Don't tell me you believe that? You don't think I'm a monster do you?" She pulled her eyes from the road and I swear she looked like Puss 'n Boots from Shrek when he gives that ultra sad kitty face.

"Of course not. How could someone so...amazing, caring...selfless as you, be a monster? I don't believe for a second that you are. I just thought it was a strange thing to happen." I wouldn't believe the crazy homeless guy, but the other woman, Larissa, she seemed to have a good head on her shoulders. Why would a seemingly sane woman go along with such a ridiculous accusation? I don't believe that she's a monster in any way, but I do feel like..there's something I'm not getting.

"It means a lot to me that you think that."

She pulled up in front of my house.

I unbuckled my seatbelt. "I had a good time today...well, besides the yelling and blacking out thing..."

She chuckled, "Stick with me long enough and those won't be the only random things to happen in one day."

"Well, I look forward to experiencing these unknown spontaneous events with you."

"Be careful what you wish for." We again had matching grins on our faces. I wanted to give her a hug goodbye, but that stupid awkwardness crept its way back up. Not to mention that hugs in cars are just full on awkward to begin with. You never know which way to go, what arm to lift up. It almost never turns out right. She must have read my mind and decided to take the first initiative. She leaned in to my left, her arm snaking its way around the back of my neck. I responded with my own arm hugging her around her side.

We stayed like that for a moment...I tried to not breathe in too deeply so that she'd hear me smelling her sweetness. That'd just be weird.

I felt her move, thinking she was pulling away I moved back slightly, only to feel cool lips softly push against my cheek. A pang of heat stirred in my belly and consumed my entire body. It was the sweet flame of attraction, lust, and some other deep emotion I couldn't figure out, licking me from inside my womb.

She pulled back, pensive, waiting for my reaction. A grin once again spread across her face noticing my newly flushed crimson cheeks. Her eyes were a shade darker again, making her grin look...kind of predatory.

Her voice was rough, turning me on without much effort. "You're easy to fluster."

"You're the only one that seems to have that effect on me."

* * *

><p><em>I thought I'd put this one out before the weekend since I'll be busy driving everywhere -_-<em>

_I'm shooting for the next update to be next week, but I've been procrastinating on finishing my midterm painting...soo, eh, we'll see how that goes._

_Thanks for all the support! :]  
><em>


	5. Htrae

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**...  
><strong>

I rounded the corner, just missing a large crack in the side walk. Well, that wouldn't have been pretty. I opened blacked out glass doors, adorned with posters, cards, and life-sized cut outs.

"Hey, what's up Bella?" I took off my raincoat and set it behind the counter.

"Morning Eric." A lanky Asian guy strolled out from behind a bookcase, offering me a smile.

"We got a big order in this morning, so need you to put the books away while I man the register."

"Sure thing." I got to work. That's right, work. I've been working at Epic Ages Comics for almost a whole week. I ran into the assistant manager, Eric, at the local art supply store and we struck up a full blown debate over how Purple Batman came to be. He, for some reason, thought I was cool and conveniently mentioned that they were hiring.

It was easy enough work, I took orders, did inventory, and when things were slow I got to read as many comics as I wanted to. The only thing that bothered me was when some of the customers would come in they'd practically shit their pants seeing me at the counter. I don't get it, I mean, I know some guys have trouble with women, but come on! Obviously if I'm working here that means I'm as much as a geek as you are.

I threw the last empty box away, finished with my assignment. Time flies when you're mindlessly arranging things. I thought I just got here, but it's already lunch time!

"I'm gonna head out for lunch today, do you mind watching the counter?" Eric pulled on a rain jacket of his own.

"No, I don't mind. Go have fun on your lunch date." He blushed. Every day this week he's been going out to lunch with one of our customers, Angela.

He turned toward the door with a smile on his face, "I will!"

Once he left, the place was a ghost town. I took this time to continue my reading. Walking down one of the aisles, I stopped, and pulled out a random volume. I went back to the counter and opened it up.

It was a dramatic set of short stories, all done by different artists. All the stories had different plots, characters, and locations. But they all had one thing in common. They were all about vampires.

I've always been into fantastical, magical, supernatural things. Secretly wanting them to be real, because who can think of something _that _crazy without having some sort of truth to it?

Flipping through the pages I couldn't help but feel like I've seen this all before. Most of the vampires were contemporary looking, not the old school ones living in dark 17th Century castles somewhere in Europe. They looked like regular people, well most of the time they were drawn to be extremely beautiful, but some looked like they could be anyone on the street.

With each mini story I finished, I felt like I had read it already. Not that the plot meant anything to me, it was the characters that stuck me. They seemed normal, some had jobs and contributed to society. But they were cold, pale, had increased strength, agility, and reflexes, making them dangerous hunters.

I finished the copy once Eric came back, grinning like a fool in love. Things started to pick up then, but no matter how busy work got, I kept thinking about the comic. Thinking about vampires got me thinking about all the horror movies I'd seen, more importantly, Interview with a Vampire.

The main characters, were beautiful, pale creatures. They were rich, from either stealing from those they killed or from making their own money from living so long. They never ate, nor drank. And they never went out in the sun. One even had a special gift, something that made him set apart from the rest. It was an attribute he had as a human that passed over into the afterlife.

All these thoughts didn't mean much to me, but the fact that I kept thinking of a certain someone whenever a vampiric attribute came up did. Look at me, thinking my almost-girlfriend is a vampire. HA. I must be fucking crazy.

Speaking of Alice, I was supposed to meet up with her after my appointment with Carlisle. I wonder what she was doing right now... My phone vibrated. Speak of the devil, guess who just messaged me.

Apparently there was a storm coming in later today, so she offered to pick me up after our session so I wouldn't have to take the bus.

I left around four, giving me enough time to make it to the hospital.

"Hello, Bella, how are you today?" Carlisle said as he walked into the examination room.

"I'm pretty good, how about yourself?"

He smiled, "Just fine. Alright, let's get started." The transfusion went like it always does. But I kept noticing things I never paid much attention to before.

For instance, Carlisle's hands were rather cold, but I guess it was kept cold in here for sanitary reasons. Also, he looked really young to be not only a doctor but a father. But the one thing that really got my attention was his eyes. He had the same golden hue as Alice did. I remember her saying that she was adopted, so why would they have the same eye color? It's not like gold is a normal color like brown either.

I wonder if all her siblings had the same eye color...kind of like in the movie Underworld. Instead of bright gold, their eyes were a piercing blue, but they all had the same eyes...

"Well, looks like we're all done for today." He pulled off his latex gloves and threw them away. I looked down at my arm, already bandaged up. That was quick. Too quick...didn't they have fast reflexes? Am I really contemplating this?

"Oh, okay..thank you Carlisle. I guess I'll see you in two weeks."

I pulled my hood closer to my face, trying to cover it from the stinging wind as I walked outside. A yellow Porsche stood idling in front of the double doors. I walked up to it and got in.

I was greeted to an angelic face, smiling like there was no tomorrow, "Hey." She leaned over and kissed my cheek as I put on my seat belt.

"Hey yourself." I was trying to hold back a blush. But, like always, I failed. I was getting used to how touchy she was, but no matter how many times we held hands or hugged, my body couldn't handle it. I was like I was a twelve year old girl again, getting butterflies over a note being passed to me in class. Everything she did made me react in an extreme way. I must have looked pretty ridiculous beside her, a red faced, blubbering mess.

"So, how was your day?" She started the engine and took off.

"Fine. I think Eric has finally taken my advice and grown the balls to ask Angela to go steady with him." Since I started working at the shop I've been filling Alice in on any gossip that's gone down. Not that any of it is important, but it's a lot more interesting than talking about what I fed my dog that day.

"Hm...have you ever thought about taking your own advice?"

"W-what?" I could feel my whole body heated. "Are you saying you want me to ask you to be my girlfriend?"

"I'm not asking you to do anything."

Uh, what? Ugh...women. Why are women so confusing? Even as a woman myself I don't get women at all! I might not like men, but at least they're easy. They're kind of babies. You feed them, entertain them for a while, and make sure they don't get too dirty or else you'll have to force them to take a bath.

"...Fine. I'm not going to do anything."

"Don't think that I'm attacking you, I just want you to believe in yourself. If you're giving that kind of advice to someone else, then obviously you have some strong feeling about it. Don't doubt your feelings or what you want to do." The whole time she was speaking her eyes were on mine. Wait, isn't she driving? "I hope you don't feel like you're not worth it...in whatever it is, or even if it's about me, because you are...you're worth so much.."

She reached over and caressed the side of my cheek. Her cool fingertips sparking a fire across my skin. I reflexively closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath. Her unique scent filling my lungs completely.

The car stopped and I lazily reopened my eyes. We were by a lake, the car parked under thick trees. It had begun to rain, the storm she said would come finally making its appearance. Even though we were still in Seattle, it felt as if we were in a world of our own. The sound of rain hitting the trees, gently tapping on the hood of the car, gave us a false sense of seclusion in a busy city.

"What are we doing here?" Wherever we were was completely empty. I took off my seat belt and sat turned toward her. She followed my movement.

"I brought you here...so that you could ask, or rather, tell me what's been on your mind lately."

"I thought that's what our constant texting and phone conversations were for?"

"They are for that. But, there's something that you're hiding from me." There is? How does she know I'm hiding something, when I don't even know what it is?

"Really? Because I think there's something that _you_ are hiding from me."

"Tell me what you think I'm hiding." Her eyes were practically begging me to say it. Don't tell me she wants me to admit what stupid speculation I've been running through my head lately...

"You can't be serious."

"But I am."

"It's stupid."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"But it really isn't."

"I think it is."

She grabbed my shoulders and shook me, "Bella, if you don't spit it out I'm going to explode!"

"I think you're a vampire!"

The car went silent.

"Well, that wasn't so hard now was it?"

"Oh, no, of course not. But it will be since you now think I'm crazy for thinking that."

"Why would I think you're crazy when you're right?"

"Because it's ridiculous and-...What do you mean 'I'm right'?" She can't be serious!

"I mean you're right, I am a vampire." She let out a relieved sigh, "I've been wanting to tell you that for weeks! I couldn't since, by law, we're not allowed to tell others what we are, but since you figured it out first it doesn't matter now." Oh, lord, she's serious.

I once dated a girl who was into Wiccan and thought she was a super magical witch/vampire...and in a past life was a pirate, an Amazonian princess, and a Russian war general. She said a moon fairy came to her at night and told her we were meant for each other. Needless to say, after a week of getting to know her I changed my phone number.

God, am I not allowed to be happy for once? I meet the girl of my dreams and she thinks she's a vampire. Fuck my life.

"I don't _think_ I am. I know, for a fact, that I am one." Shit, did I say that first part out loud?

"Oh, really? Prove to me you are one then."

"Ok, I will." She grabbed my hand and placed in on her chest.

"Do you feel a pulse?" I can't feel anything except my face on fire. My hand is on her chest.. it's so close to her...oh damn it, Bella, this is not the time for that!

I removed my hand and grabbed her wrist...then I put two fingers to the point where her head met her neck. Shit, nothing.

"Some people have bad circulation."

She sighed. "Fine, you're gonna make me do this the hard way, huh?" She paused for a moment, her eyes blanking out. She shook her head and opened the car door, motioning me to follow her. I got out of the car, walking under a tree so I wouldn't get soaked.

She walked beside a large tree that was standing five feet in front of me. Looking at me the entire time, she wrapped her small arms around it, barely reaching around the other side, and pulled it easily from the ground. No fucking way...

Once the tree was released, roots and all, she twirled it around so that she was holding it horizontally over her knee. With a large crack she brought her knee up, breaking the trunk in two. Now with two large pieces in her hands she held them up over her head and threw them behind her, into the lake. The broken tree looked like two small boats floating on the water.

She walked back to me and shook her hands away from her body, frowning.

"I'm all muddy...These stains better come out of this shirt, it's one of my favorites!"

"You...You just.." I can't believe my eyes... "You just pulled a fucking tree out of the ground and you're concerned about your shirt being dirty?"

"You're not afraid of me?"

"Why would I be? You're Alice."

"I just 'pulled a fucking tree out of the ground' and that doesn't scare you? Me being a blood sucking, immortal, amazingly beautiful vampire doesn't scare you?" I like the way she said fucking. God, not the time for sexual ADD.

"You just had to add the amazingly beautiful part to that question didn't you?"

"Well it is true."

"It is."

"Why aren't you running away from me?" She tilted her head, her teeth barely biting her lower lip.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm rather taken with you. And if this is all real and I'm not dreaming, then that's fine with me. I'd rather you be a vampire than an alcoholic, or a cheater, or someone that's abusive. Unless you're an alcoholic, cheating, abusive vampire, then I'm not down with this."

"But I'm dangerous, I could kill you any moment."

"If you haven't already then I sincerely doubt that you will anytime in the future. Plus, how could you live with yourself knowing you killed all of this," I pointed to my chest all the way down to my hips, "before you even got any of it."

She burst into laughter. If I wasn't trying to lighten the mood, and was really serious about what I just said, I might have been offended.

"You're right. I couldn't live with myself. Especially if I never got any of..that.." Her eyes traced my body from head to toe, giving me a pleasant shiver. "But, a body is nothing without a brain."

"Are you saying I don't have a brain? You callin' me stupid?"

She smirked, continuing our teasing, "I'm just saying, I have at least a hundred years of knowledge compared to your measly twenty."

My eyes bulged out of my skull. "At least a hundred? Shit...I've always had a thing for older women, but this takes the cake."

She chuckled, walking up to me so that our bodies were almost touching. "All kidding aside. Are you sure you can deal with this? I'll always be a predator, some undead, godforsaken creature, forced to roam the earth for all eternity."

I didn't even need to think about it. "Yes. You forget I've lived my whole life with my own death lingering in the back of my mind. I know the danger I'm putting myself in, and I trust you." Completely.

With grin she pulled me into a tight hug, "If I could, I'd cry I'm so happy. I've been waiting for you...for a long time."

Standing there in the rain, with her cold arms around me, I couldn't feel anything but warmth.


	6. You Are The Moon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Thank you all for your reviews! They really brighten up my day :]**

**Spring break is finally here, so I'll be working on new chapters for this story and a new one that I should have up soon...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Fuck. I could feel everything like it was happening right now.<p>

The softness of her hair tickling my cheek, the cold sensation of her fingers caressing my stomach, the wetness of her tongue as it dipped in and out of my-

_Let me introduce you to your nightmare._

WHAT?

_Jet black a sparkle in her eyes._

Noooooo!

_Neither girl nor woman but a demon in the flesh now_

_Blood red her lips are homicide._

My eyes shot open and I flew out of bed. Who the fuck is calling me? And right when my dream was getting to the good part! Fuck!

"What!" I screamed into my phone, not bothering to see who it was that called.

"Well, fuck, hello to you too."

"Goddamn it, Lena...You just cock blocked me from my own unconscious."

"Don't you mean pussy blocked?"

"I don't give a fuck what the proper word is at the moment."

"Alright, shit, calm down. Someone needs to get laid...for real I mean, not just in her dreams." I squinted my eyes at her words. I could just see her there, laughing, as she imagined me fidgeting, trying to alleviate the pressure building between my legs.

"Fuck you."

"Again?" I rolled my eyes, even though she couldn't see me. I took a deep breath, and slowly exhaled.

"Guten Morgen, Frau Kuhlmann. Sie wünschen?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could muster. She loved it when I spoke to her in German, even though I didn't know much at all. I used it whenever I wanted her to do something, cover for me, or forgive me, you know the normal friend things.

"Ha. Jetzt das ist mehr wie es. I just wanted to see how you were, it's been almost a month since the last time we spoke."

"Yea...it has. Sorry about that, I guess I've been busy."

"Busy with the cute girl you mentioned, or busy trying to kill yourself after seeing your dad?" How did she know me so well?

"Both. Mostly with Alice. Honestly, I kind of forgot what happened at my dad's house...I've been forgetting a lot lately, actually. Not anything important, just like...bad things?"

I could hear the grin in her words, "I like this girl. Anyone who can make you feel happy is a friend of mine."

"You'll have to meet her one day, you'd love her."

"Looks like I'll be making a road trip!"

We talked for about an hour, filling each other in on little details. I quickly jumped into the shower after eating some cereal. Drying myself off I checked the clock, I have twenty minutes before Alice gets here. After brushing my teeth I put on some eyeliner and mascara before combing through my hair, my getting ready routine done. I don't get how it takes some women hours to get ready, make-up is fine, but you don't need to pile it on to look beautiful.

I walked into the living room to get my jacket, and felt a wave of anxiety crash into me. Alice would be here in five minutes. In five minutes we were leaving. In five minutes we were leaving to meet her family. In five minutes we were leaving to meet her family of vampires.

I shook my head. There's nothing to be nervous about! Alice wouldn't take me anywhere that she thought was dangerous, plus, it's her family. She's an amazing person, why would she choose to stay with people that weren't as awesome as her? And, I already knew Carlisle, so that made me feel a little better.

There was a knock at the door. I took a glance in the mirror, alright, I think I look good. As I opened the door I was attacked by a tiny woman flinging her arms around me.

"Gah!" I stumbled backwards loosing my footing. Just when I thought I was going to hit the floor I was stopped, mere inches from it.

With a mischievous grin she pulled back, pulling me upright as well, "Good morning!"

"Morning..." Everything was slightly spinning.

"Aw, I wasn't even going rough on you!"

"Well, sorry I'm a fragile little human, oh undead master of mine."

"Ooh, I like the sound of 'master'. But loose the undead part." She pretended to smooth out wrinkles from my clothes.

"I guess you look alright, but we're going to have to go shopping soon." She raised a brow at my boots.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" I thought I looked pretty damn good! I had on my favorite Dr. Martins, they were black and worn, laced only half way, tight dark grey jeans, a black racerback tank top with a dark red hoodie over it, and a black bomber jacket.

"Nothing's wrong with them, expect for the fact that they look like you've had them for five years. I actually kind of dig your look. It's like you're trying to be a badass."

I raised a brow, "What do you mean 'trying'? I am a badass!"

She laughed.

Hey! I wasn't making a joke!

"Aw, you are...when you're not being a weenie." I pouted. Stupid vampire. Just because she was crazy strong, and fast, and sexy...

She lightly pinched my cheeks, "Aww, you're even cuter when you pout! I could just eat you up." She giggled at her choice of words.

Those words should have scared me, even if it was a joke. You know, like your instincts telling you to get the fuck out or something? But, no. Her words only triggered the memory of the dream I never got to finish this morning, and I automatically thought of her eating me in the best of ways.

Her eyes twitched as they darkened, her nostrils flaring. She quickly shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose, "You'll get along great with my brother Emmett with that dirty mind of yours."

"Ahh, how'd you know...I..uhh.."

"I can smell you."

"Smell me? You mean.." I looked down at my crotch. Oh, god.

"Yup, that's exactly what I mean."

"That's so embarrassing!"

"I imagine so. So, just remember not to get too turned on by me when we're with my family today." Well I'm fucked.

...

We drove for a while, until we reached her family's home on Mercer Island. It was a large home by the water, and seemed secluded. Well, from a human's point of view it did.

"So, you have heightened senses right? Doesn't it suck living around so many people? You probably hear every single noise that goes on around you."

She sighed, "Yea, it's annoying at first, but after awhile you learn to filter it out. We usually like to live in a remote place, somewhere out in the middle of no where, so that we can be as loud or destructive as we want. But Carlisle took the job at the hospital you go to, so we all decided to move with him. We were living at our other home in Montana for about fifteen years, so we thought a change of scenery would be nice."

I imagined mountains, open plains, trees that go on forever, and a sky glittered with millions of stars. "That sounds nice...to live somewhere so...country. I've only ever lived in the city. I couldn't imagine falling asleep and not hearing police sirens or music blasting from cars and just hearing silence."

"We'll just have to change that then, won't we?" She offered me a smirk as she got out of the car. I unbuckled my seat belt and before I could open the door, it was already open.

"My lady," I smiled as Alice extended her hand to me, helping me out of the car.

"That was quick."

"That was nothing." She intertwined our fingers as we walked to her front door and into the house.

This house is beautiful! I thought the outside was nice but damn, the inside is even better. It not only looked good, but it had a warm, welcoming feeling to it. Like, if you were ill and had to stay home for a week you wouldn't protest about getting cabin fever or something.

"Hello, you must be Bella." Holy shit! Gah, I think my heart stopped for a second. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you. I'm Esme."

"Ah, it's alright. Pleased to meet you." I went to shake her hand, but she had a different idea. She pulled me into a hug. Now, remember I said I don't do physical contact that well. But strangely...I didn't feel any awkwardness, I just felt...good. She pulled away and I finally gave a good look at her.

She was beautiful. I guess the comic I read before was right about the dramatic beauty of vampires.

"Alice has told us so much about you, it's great to finally meet you." She gave me a smile that made me smile back. "It's also great that you already know about us! Now we don't have to pretend to be human and watch everything we do!"

A group of people came into the living room. A young man with perfectly tousled bronze hair stood out among them first. He offered me a crooked smile, his eyes glowing with something I couldn't place.

"I'm Edward, it's nice to meet you. All Alice does nowadays is talk on and on about you."

"Edward! Quit embarrassing me!"

"Well it's true."

"Go easy on her Edward, she's making me twitch she's so anxious." A tall man with blonde hair gave me his hand, "I'm Jasper, nice to meet you, Bella." Even though he smiled as he shook my hand, I felt like he was...sizing me up. Hmm, maybe he's just being protective?

"Hello Bella, it's great to see you again." Carlisle walked over to me and shook my hand. So much hand shaking today..good thing I don't have a fear of germs.

I returned the movement, only to be crushed by two huge arms. I could feel all of the air in my lungs being pushed out of my body. These arms, or tree trunks, held me tight, lifting me off of the floor.

"Emmett, put her down. You wouldn't want to break her...like the last one." Last one?

"Rose, don't scare her! Her heart rate just jumped." Alice chided from somewhere behind me.

"Calm down. She knows I'm joking." I was finally placed on the floor, a large man with an even larger grin standing in front of me. His short hair sticking up here and there making him look like a big kid.

"Hey, Bella, I'm Emmett, your new best friend."

"We just met and we're already BFFs?"

"Duh. Who wouldn't want to be my bestie?" His question was answered by a few coughs in the background. "Aw, you guys are just jealous." He had a pout on his face, but his eyes still glittered with amusement. I grinned. I liked him already.

"I'm Rosalie, sorry if I 'scared' you." Her voice didn't sound like she was sorry. The blonde bombshell put her hand out, without much enthusiasm. I took it, but she didn't let go. Her eyes bore into mine, turning into a glare.

"What's wrong with her?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She dropped my hand and took a step back. I felt Alice stand beside me.

"I can smell something wrong in your blood." She can smell it? How weird...kind of like those dogs that can smell cancer. If she can smell it, does that mean Alice already knew there was something wrong with me before I told her?

Carlisle interrupted, "She has a blood condition called Thalassemia. She's been seeing me regularly at the hospital for treatment."

"Ugh, I knew it. She's just using us isn't she?" Her hard eyes stayed connected to mine. "That's it isn't it? You don't care about Alice, you just want to use our blood to help you, but you don't have enough money to pay for it so you weasel your way in to get it for free."

Uh, what the fuck is she talking about?

"What the hell are you talking about? My blood condition has nothing to do with how I feel about Alice." I guess my face said what I was thinking because Jasper spoke up, defending me.

"She's telling the truth Rose, she doesn't know what you're talking about."

She gave me another glare, "Tch. Fine, but I swear if you hurt her...you'll wish your blood killed you before I get through with you."

"Rose! Don't talk to Bella that way. I know she wouldn't do anything to hurt me or the family." Alice wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me close to her side.

Rosalie and Alice stared down each other, having a silent conversation with their eyes. Rosalie finally sighed and nodded her head, "Alright, I'll lay off. But don't expect me to like her."

"I know you will eventually so, fine, I'll take that for now."

Uh, what just happened? What did she mean by me using them for their blood? I never heard of vampires having blood. If they had it then why would they need to feed? That's right...they feed. Shit, how stupid am I? I've known that she and her family are vampires for almost a week, and only _now_ do I remember what makes vampires so scary. I know she wouldn't hurt me, but they must drink from other humans right?

Feeling my insecurity Alice gently squeezed my hand, asking me if I was alright.

"Yea, sorry. Well, I just have a question, well two. You're all vampires...so you still feed from humans, right?"

All except for Rosalie offered me a smile, Carlisle spoke up, "Actually, Bella, we're what you'd call an exception. We drink from animals, not humans. I'm sure you've noticed our eye color, it's that shade due to our diet. If a vampire has red eyes, they drink from humans." Ah, I see. Seems like I have a lot to learn about vampires. Old Hollywood movies aren't helping me at the moment. "So don't worry, you're safe among us."

I gave a quick glance at Rosalie...sureee. Safe for now.

"You said you had two questions?" Carlisle politely reminded me. Oh, right.

"Yea..when I first moved here I was told by a homeless guy that 'dead but alive' things were taking people. I didn't believe him at first, but when Alice and I were hanging out, he showed up again with someone else and flipped out over seeing her. Since you said you don't eat humans, why would they be so afraid of her?"

His brows furrowed in thought. "Well, as I mentioned before, our family is an exception. There are still other vampires that feed from humans. As for why he's be afraid of Alice," he glanced at said woman, "we've all been trying to...get rid of a growing newborn population in Seattle."

"Newborn?"

"Yes, they are vampires that have just been turned. They're extremely strong, and dangerous. They lack the mental understanding of what they are to control themselves. Usually we don't do anything about the other vampires in the area, since even though we don't agree with their lifestyle, it's their choice to make. But recently there've been a lot of newborns as well as a rise in unknown deaths. He probably saw Alice..taking care of one of them. That's why he was so afraid." So, there were a shit load of vampires hanging around Seattle? Damn. And, hey, if there are vampires, who's to say there aren't other supernatural creatures too? My mind was swirling. This is a lot to take in.

"Don't worry too much about it, but since I have a feeling you will, we won't keep you out of the loop. By knowing what we are you're apart of our lives, and unfortunately the problems that come with it, so we won't keep anything from you." Well, that's nice. I guess.

I nodded, "Fair enough. Thank you for being upfront with me."

"Common, let me show you my room!" With the subject quickly changed I was pulled away from the group of vampires and led to a staircase.

"Aww...but I wanted to play Call of Duty with her!" I heard Emmett whine as we walked up the stairs.

"Relax, Emmett, I'll play with you." I couldn't hear them any longer the farther away we got.

We walked down a long hallway, rooms along either side. Various paintings and sketches adorning the walls. Alice stopped at a rich mahogany door, opening it and revealing a huge ass room. I breathed in her scent filling the room, automatically feeling...like I was home.

There was a large wooden dresser, and a pair of double doors, I'm guessing to the closet. A girl that shops as much as her must have a huuuge closet. There was a king sized bed in the center. What does a vampire need a bed for? I laughed. Not at the fact that she had a bed, but that someone her height had a king sized bed. What was she trying to do? Drown in it?

I walked around the room, getting a feel for it, as Alice sat down on her bed, watching me. There was a huge window on the wall opposite the door looking out to the water. Beside the window was a large bookcase so stuffed that it put my own bookcase to shame. I took a look at her collection. Hmm..let's see...ooh, I loved that book! Wow...that one looks ancient..and...HA! What's this?

I pulled a paperback out, a smirk covering my lips. "You've read all these books?"

"Yup." I fingered the book in my hands, remembering every detail written in it.

"So...how do you feel about 'Tipping the Velvet'?" I turned around, meeting her gaze.

"How do I feel about it? Well...I happen to love and enjoy it. Not to mention that I'm fucking amazing at it." I gulped. I just set myself up for that one didn't I? So much for not getting turned on with her family around.

"I could tease you for hours, but I think Esme made some lunch for you." She got up off the bed with a smirk covering her cute mouth.

"Lunch? Already?" Now that you mention it, I am kind of hungry. "How does a vampire know how to cook?"

"We're immortal. We have plenty of free time."

...

Esme made me this awesome seitan burger with sweet potato fries. I couldn't believe how amazing it was! I mean, I know they have all the time in the world to practice cooking, but how do they know if it's good? They can't eat it. Well, whatever, Esme's food is bomb. That's all that matters.

After I ate, Alice led me to the den, where everyone was sitting around playing video games. I felt a little out of place at first, being around so many people that were so close. I was an outsider in someone else's territory. But after a few rounds, I felt like I belonged. It was weird, I just met these people but we meshed well.

I felt like I had something in common with each of them, which blew my mind since they all had at least seventy years on me. Emmett and I had the same sense of humor, we found crude, dirty jokes hilarious. Esme and I shared a love for gardening and cooking, although she knew more about the cooking part since I only cook vegan meals. Carlisle was very perceptive, and knew a lot about pretty much anything, I don't, but I do know a little about everything, so that works right?

I was surprised that Edward and I got along. When he first introduced himself I thought he was trying to be smooth with that grin of his, but he was just naturally charming. We both had a love for a wide range of music, and even though I said I was musically challenged, he offered to teach me piano if I ever wanted to learn. I wasn't that up to it, but after he quietly mentioned that Alice liked to sing along to piano, I accepted. Even though our connection felt effortless, I felt like he was trying to figure me out...the way he stared intently at me made me feel exposed, like he was trying to get in my head.

Jasper was laid back, calm, and very easy to get along with. We had a nice enough conversation, but I felt like I...bothered him. I don't know, maybe it's just me.

Rosalie was just how Alice described her, bitchy with a side of pridefulness. Even though she already accused me of something I didn't know/do, and said to my face that she didn't like me, I still respected her. Not in that 'she's gonna kick my ass' way, but I respected the fact that she didn't hide her feelings, she was true to herself, and that she was very protective of her family.

An hour or so in, I was leading Left 4 Dead with most kills. I've always been a video game geek, not that I played so much now, but being an only child either made you obsessed with video games or caused you to have an over active imagination. Luckily for me, I have both.

"Argh!" Emmett frantically mashed the buttons to the Xbox controller trying to save his life. But he failed. "Damn it! How do you keep winning?"

"I'm an only child, video game ownage is in my DNA."

"An only child? Well, that's no good. I'll just have to be your big brother then."

"Wow, I get a new best friend _and_ a brother in one day? You're spoiling me."

He grinned.

"Well, I hate to interrupt your bonding time, but I'm taking Bella for a little drive."

"Already? Fine, I'll just have to beat everyone else..." I waved goodbye to everyone, getting one back..well, except from Rosalie she just nodded and continued to watch the tv. Emmett and Esme both got up to give me hugs, both were very different, one was warm and motherly, the other strong, making me feel like a rag doll. But I was quickly beginning to enjoy each one.

As we were walking back outside to her car, I asked, "So, where are we going?"

"Well, as much as I love you getting along with my family, I still want some time with you for myself. And, since you know we have better senses, that means they can hear everything we say. So, to answer your question, we're going to a nice little place just out of town for some privacy." Hmm. That makes sense. But wait...they could hear everything we said...So they heard what we said in her room..grreeeaaat.

I don't even know where we were. She ended up driving down the 90 and just kept going. I didn't mind, I actually enjoyed road trips. Although I'd like this one a little more if I could actually see what was out of the window. All I could see was a blur of color from how fast we were going.

The car eventually stopped at a little shoulder dip in the road. She parked it so that you couldn't see the car from oncoming traffic, which was surprising since her car is an intense yellow among dark green. I turned to open the door, and again, it was already open.

"I don't think I'm going to get used to that."

"Oh, I think you will. With time, of course." She took my hand as she lead me into the tree line. Not even two minutes into our walk she huffed.

"This is taking to long! Get on my back." Say what? "I know it sounds weird, but just do it."

Ehh...alright. I moved behind her and stood there...do I jump? "Well...? Just hop on."

"But if I jump up I might jump right over you."

"Was that a short joke?" She turned around, her eyes slitted. "I forgot to laugh it was so funny." She grabbed my arms and put them around her neck as she turned around, her back facing me. I couldn't help but smile being pressed up against her. She slightly leaned forward and grabbed the back of my legs. A surprised gasp/yelp made its way out of my mouth. I forgot that she's so strong...I probably don't weigh anything to her. I kind of wanted to laugh at how this might look...me, several inches taller than her, on her back.

She leaned her head back, my head fitting into the crook of her neck. "Hold on tight. If you feel sick, let me know, 'kay?" I nodded and she took off. A huge grin spread across my face. We were fucking flying! Well, it felt like it at least. She was running so fast...faster than I've ever experienced. It put all the roller coasters I've been on to shame...I let out a laugh as she jumped over boulders and fallen trees.

The blur around us started to fade as she slowed down. "You weren't kidding when you said you had a thing for speed." She stopped, gently letting me down. I could feel the adrenaline rushing through my body as my feet touched the ground.

"That was fucking awesome! You are quickly becoming my new favorite person."

She beamed, "I hope you don't just like me for my tricks."

"Well...maybe just a little..." She lightly smacked my arm. "Common, I wanna show you something before it gets dark." She pulled me along, making sure I didn't trip over anything. We stopped in front of a large fallen tree, moss had grown to almost consume it, rocks nestled along it's sides. Small arms encircled my waist as I was lifted up onto the tree trunk itself. From up here you could see a panoramic view of a lake, forest, and just sky. I took a deep breath, letting the chilly clean air penetrate my lungs.

"What do you think?" Alice said as she hugged me from behind. I felt my insides turn to goo.

"It's beautiful." I stared out, watching the sun begin to make its way below the horizon line, the Seattle skyline just barely visible in the fading sunlight.

"I like to come out here and..just think. It's kind of out of the way, but its the closest secluded spot I could find. Especially with all the drama going on with newborns recently..."

"What did Carlisle mean when he said...you took care of them?"

She sighed into my neck, "It means exactly what it sounds like...unfortunately. I don't like to..kill anything. But I can't let innocent humans be killed for no reason. There's something bigger going on, but we haven't gotten any clues to what."

"Whatever it is...don't hide it from me, okay? I'm a big girl, I can handle myself."

"Oh yea, you against a bunch of hungry vampires..."

"Hey, I'm a badass remember?" I smirked, turning around to face her. "I know I'm a fragile little human, but don't over protect me because of it. I don't want to become a burden to you. I just want to be there with you, beside you...with you." I could feel a lump grow in my throat.

Time to be the bear! I know I suck at opening up, but this time, I'm not willing to let an opportunity like this pass by.

"When I told you before that I trust you, I trust you not only as my friend, but...as something more."

"Something more huh?" Her eyes fluttered as she spoke softly, so soft that if I wasn't right right it front of her I might not have heard her.

"Yes. I want to be with you. As your best friend, as your companion, your protector...and as your girlfriend...And...I don't know what this is...this...pull I have towards you, but we met for a reason, and I..don't want to let this go." I caressed the side of her face as she leaned into my touch, her swirling caramel eyes shifting between my own and my lips.

I barley whispered out words that I've never said to anyone, "I don't want to let you go."

My eyes closed as the softest silk brushed my lips. It was soft, chaste, almost barely there. I moved my own lips against hers, letting her chill consume me in the most sensual way. She responded with added pressure, deepening our kiss into a tender wave, slowly crashing against each other. A hot knot in my core surged from my stomach, causing me to let out a breathy whimper. Her tongue peeked out and caressed my bottom lip, pulling me in even further. She slowed, giving me one last gentle kiss, before pulling away leaving me breathless.

I opened my eyes, meeting dark caramel instantly. Our foreheads touching, noses sweeping each other with every shaky breath. I lost myself in her eyes as her words floated around us and settled into my brain.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm yours."

My face was split in two as a giant grin spread from ear to ear. "So, you're really saying yes? You'll be my girlfriend?" My heart was about to burst from my chest.

She mirrored my grin with her own, "Yes. I know, I must be crazy to say yes..but you're stuck with me now."

I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

><p><strong>If any of you have readfinished 'Tipping the Velvet' I'm sure you understand the double entendre. **

**I hope you enjoyed the fluff in this chapter...because the next ones will be filled with angst and violence! yeeeeaaaa :D  
><strong>


	7. Iron Army

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**jlyric : I agree, the world would be a better place with more of those moments! ;]**

**Thank you all for the reviews and encouraging words! You're giving me the praise I never received as a child. (sarcasm)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>What day is it? I don't even know. This last week has gone by so fast I didn't even want to look at the calendar. Pushing my dog off me, I got out of bed. Ah, god...did she gain weight? I frowned.<p>

"I know, I haven't been around to walk you. We'll go after breakfast, alright?" Luka gave me a happy face with her tongue sticking out. These last few days have been dedicated to work, or Alice. I've either been at her house with her and her family, or we've just been hanging out...in her car...alone..

I think you get the picture.

Nothing too crazy has gone down between us, nothing like _that._ After our first full on make out session we made an agreement to not go any further than that...for now. She couldn't handle being that close to me in a situation like that..something about her inner monster wanting to come out. It didn't bother me, I was willing to take things slow. I kind of liked it, it made the actual act itself seem more important. Not to mention that after what happened between me and Jake...being intimate was kind of hard for me. I mean, I've done it since then, but...it takes a lot longer for me to be comfortable with that person and open myself up and just be...vulnerable.

After some breakfast and a shower I took Luka out for a walk. I pulled a scarf around my face, hiding it from the wind. I made the mistake of glancing at the calendar on the way out. Now I had a full hour of walking alone to think about what the hell I was going to get Alice for Christmas.

Maybe I'm just pessimistic and depressing but I've never liked Christmas. It's a commercial holiday, not about family and togetherness, but about waiting in line at four in the morning for fucking Walmart to open. Really? Walmart? God...sometimes America bothers me to no end...

Or maybe my dislike for Christmas has been my own personal experiences during the Holidays. I feel like every holiday I ever had started out fine, but ended with my parents arguing about the smallest detail, turning even the best day to shit.

I sighed as Luka sniffed some trashcan. What do you get someone that has everything? Not to mention someone that _knows_ everything before it happens. That's right. Alice can see the future. Well, her visions are subjective..but still.

How do I know this? The other day, while I was hanging out at her house after work, Emmett spilled the beans. We were playing Dragon Age II, trying to get new achievements, when he starts teasing Alice about how no one will play with her because she cheats by using her gift. She was pissed. I guess she wanted to be the one to tell me herself, but since that opportunity was taken from her we had a full three hour conversation about her ability.

Not to mention that Jasper and Edward have gifts themselves. I can understand why she wanted to tell me herself, she was afraid I'd be even more freaked out by them and want to leave. I don't think I could leave if I wanted to. But, let me tell you, knowing that Jasper can control emotions and that Edward can read minds is pretty fucking creepy. I liked not knowing. Now I feel like I don't know if what I'm feeling is real. I'd feel more weirded out by my head being poked and prodded by someone else, but apparently Edward couldn't use his gift on me.

Which is fine with me. I think I'm a total asshole/pervert/dumbass in my head. I mean, it's my head, I can think whatever I want! I am sooooo glad he can't read my mind.

Anyways, back to thinking of a present. Hmm..well I could..wait! I shouldn't be thinking of this at all! She might know! Shit. This is harder than I thought...

I pulled Luka away from an oncoming squirrel. "Common girl, you can't eat him. You'd choke on the bones...silly." We continued walking and ended up in a park. It was fairly deserted...who'd want to be outside in a wind chill like this? Apparently me.

Five minutes or so passed until Luka suddenly stopped. She pointed her nose at a group of trees and growled, her lips rising up to show her sharp teeth. I pulled her leash, "There's nothing there, common, let's get home and warm up." She didn't budge. If anything she pulled harder.

"Luka! Common." I pulled again, only for the branches of the trees in front of us to move. I took a step back as three figures came out of the trees. My dog, still growling, back peddled to my side.

In the center was a tall man with long blonde hair kept in a low pony tail. He was wearing dark jeans, and an expensive looking jacket. On his left was a pale woman with thick, fiery red hair. She looked me up and down like I was fresh meat, rolling up her long sleeved v-necked sweater. To the man's right was a tall, young woman, even though she was pale you could tell she had a tan-ness to her. She had dark black hair that swayed every which way the wind blew.

They all looked beautiful. But the redness of their eyes told me that they were dangerous too.

"Hello, Bella. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." The blonde man said. He walked closer to me, causing Luka to bark and snarl. "I would shut your dog up, before I loose my temper." He said it so lightly, like it didn't mean a thing to him, but his eyes were focused intensely on mine.

I pulled the leash closer to me, keeping Luka behind me.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

He grinned, "My mistake, I've been among these two ruffians for so long that I've forgotten my manners. I am James, and these are my..friends, Victoria," he motioned to the red head, "and Simone." This time he motioned to the tan woman.

"As for how I know your name...that's a little secret. You see, I have eyes and ears everywhere. All around this city people work for and belong to me, and they tell me that you have something of mine."

I furrowed my brows, standing up straighter. If this guy wanted to intimidate me, I wasn't going to let him know that he was doing a very good job at it.

"And what might this thing be?"

He grinned, his red eyes making him look like a snake about to strike. "This thing, or rather, someone, belongs to me. I made her what she is today. And _you_ are the one keeping her from joining me." James clenched his fists and his arms began to shake. "I've finally found her after all these years, and I hear she has a mate. Tch, like a vampire and human could be together...not to mention two women!" His face darkened. "She should be with me! You hear that you fucking low-life maggot!"

The air flew out of my lungs as he back-handed me across my jaw. I saw stars and fell, hitting the cold pavement. Fuck...is my head still connected to my body?

I could hear Luka barking next to me...then a yelp as the white form was thrown away from me. Motherfucker...you can hit me, but don't touch my fucking dog!

I shook my head, trying to clear away the blurriness. "Asshole. If you're problem is with me, then deal with me, not my fucking dog." I spit out blood pooling in my mouth. I shakily stood up, finally able to see straight. All of their eyes darkened, staring at a thin line of blood trickling its way down my chin.

Fuck, this is not good. I quickly wiped it away.

"Quite the vocabulary you have there. Maybe you're not the defenseless girl I thought you were. Too bad for you, I like a challenge." He appeared before me again, grabbing the scarf around my neck and ripping it off, choking me in the process. I gagged as the scarf broke, leaving a hot red mark around my throat.

"Enough playing with her, James, let's just drink her already. She smells so fucking good." The redhead said.

"You'd really drink from her?" The dark haired woman, Simone, asked. She took in a deep breath, her nostrils flaring in the process. "She might smell good, but you'd just get sick after."

James also smelled the air, then smirked, "Is that why they keep you around? They pity you? Poor little defected human, why not keep her around for some fun? She's just going to die soon anyways. Ha, like she'd even have you for a mate..that's laughable."

I don't know what came over me, but hearing him say that...say that the Cullens, that Alice, would only play with me like some toy...it pissed me the fuck off. I don't even know what he means by I'm her mate, but it doesn't matter. Fuck this guy! I did what any rational thinking human would do in my place. I decked him in the face.

The minute my hand hit the side of his face I heard a series of snapping noises, followed by immense pain. Shit..I should have thought that one through.

He laughed, "Wow, you do have some spunk!" The smile on his lips grew foul as he grabbed my hand and squeezed it, and I cried out in pain. If my hand wasn't broken already, it sure was now. "Remember who you're dealing with, bitch!" With my hand still squeezed in his own, he thew me side ways. I felt my shoulder pop from the force which he thew me.

I landed at Victoria's feet. She kneeled down and put her nose to my neck, her eyes almost rolled into the back of her head. "You don't understand how...delicious you smell. You're like a, a...double chocolate fudge cake. You smell and look delicious, but I know that if I eat you at once I'll get sick. Is the sickness worth it?" Her last question was a rhetorical one as she continued to rub her nose along the side of my face, her nails scraping down my cheek.

"Victoria. Do not touch her. I'm not done with her yet." James commanded, his red eyes darkening as he watched Victoria carefully. She cursed under her breath, getting up and taking a few steps back. Guess we know who's in charge here.

I sat up, attempting to stand, but my body just wouldn't budge. Simone gave a glance to the other two vampires before walking over to me. She bent down and pulled a dark envelope out of her coat and handed it to me. "Give this to the blonde one."

She looked over my face, as if she was trying to memorize it, then got up and made her way to where Victoria was standing, grumbling to herself.

James slowly made his way over to me, like a lion would stalk his prey. He stopped and stared down at me. "You go to her...and you tell her who I am, and what I did to you. You tell her that I know where she is, and that if she doesn't give herself to me...she'll wish I had never turned her into one of us." He paused before kicking my right side. Fuck..there go my ribs.

"I'll make her immortal life hell." Another kick. Now I'm on the floor.

"But more importantly, tell her that I'm the only one with knowledge on her life before this one, I am her maker, I was, no I _am_ her savior. Tell Alice that I am the only one that can make her complete."

...

Something's wet. My face is wet. Something wet is on my face. I tried to pry open my eyes, but they were practically glued shut to my face. I heard a whine, then felt a warm paw on my chest. It took all my strength to crack open my eyelids, but I did.

Luka was sitting beside me, waiting for me to wake up. She got up and licked my chin before limping back to her position. Aw, my baby was hurt...I'll kill that son of a bitch.

"She hasn't left your side all day." My heart fluttered. I know that voice.

"Alice?" I tried to pick my head up, but fuck, I felt like I just got run over by a truck.

"I'm here, babe." I felt her fingers intertwine with mine, on my good hand. I cracked a smile.

"How am I...home?" I was in my room. Wasn't I just lying in the park? How'd I get here? And how did she know where I live?

She sighed, "I saw what happened to you, in a vision. But then it just blacked out. I freaked, and by the time my family and I got to you...they were gone..and some other people were surrounding you." Other people?

"Who?"

Before she could answer the door to my room was pushed open.

"Bella! You're awake." Ugh, great. Just make my day even worse.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Jake?" He flinched.

"I saved you from those blood suckers! I'm the one who brought you back here." He stomped into my room, only to back off at the sound of my dog growling at him. Funny, Luka usually likes everyone...maybe she can tell everything about a person with one sniff. Kind of like this morning...

"Actually, I was the one who brought her back. You just followed, mutt."

"You wouldn't have known where she lived if it wasn't for me, you corpse."

"Don't fucking talk to my girlfriend that way." Shit, couldn't a girl that just got her ass handed to her get any rest? I slowly sat up, feeling every muscle scream at me not to. Ugh, not only does my body feel broken but so does my ego.

"Girlfriend?" He looked between us, his brown eyes turning almost black. "You can't be with her, she's a fucking vampire and you're a human! Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"I know what she is, and it doesn't matter to me. Who are you to tell me that it's dangerous...kind of fucking ironic for the one person, who claimed to love and protect me as a child, to grow up and hurt me in the worst possible way, to be the one telling me what's not good for me." Alice gave me a look, asking me with her eyes just exactly was I talking about. I shook my head to clear my mind, I'd tell her later...when the time's right.

He gritted his teeth, his body seeming to shake slightly. "You don't understand! You're alive, you should be with someone who's got a heartbeat! We can take care of you without putting you in danger."

"Who's we?"

He paused, "The wolves."

"Wolves? Like werewolves?" You've got to be kidding me. Shit, when I asked for supernatural things to be real I guess I got my money's worth.

"Yes."

Alice interrupted, "Get over yourself, you wish you were a werewolf. They're nothing but a bunch of inexperienced shape shifters." He clenched his jaw.

"She's talking to me right now, midget."

"Shut the fuck up, Jake. Really, just shut the fuck up. If you can't tell me what the hell happened without tearing into Alice then you can just leave."

He took a deep breath, steadying himself. "Fine. My pack's been watching for any information on the recent deaths in Seattle. We got a lead, there have been a lot of newly made vampires and they've all been made by three older vampires. One of the wolves heard some commotion going on at the park while he was patrolling this side of the city, so we all showed up, only to find you practically broken on the floor." His eyes softened, "You were passed out, and we wanted to take you to the hospital, but then they showed up and the Doctor said you'd be fine with rest."

"Thank you for telling me. Now, can you give Alice and I some privacy?"

"I'm not leaving you alone with her!"

"Yes you are. If you don't I'll forcibly kick you out."

"Please, Bella, just hear me out. They're not good for you."

"Like you're any better?"

"I was going though the change of becoming a wolf, I couldn't control myself!" His arms were bulging with whatever intensity he was trying to hold in. He shut his eyes and sighed. "Look, I'll give you your privacy, but don't think I'm not going to worry about you. Even though you don't forgive me I'm still going to protect you." With that he left, closing the door behind him.

I sighed, deflating into my pillow. Not only does every inch of my body hurt, but now I have a headache.

Feather light kisses streamed up and down my knuckles. "I'm so sorry that I didn't see this sooner. If I had just...watched you or something then this wouldn't have happened." Alice cradled my hand, bringing it up to rest on her face.

"Ali, don't think this is your fault. You had no way of knowing something would happen."

"But I could have focused or-"

"No. What's happened has happened, and it's not your fault." I leaned over and kissed her softly, "It's not your fault."

A warm paw pushed my face away from hers.

"Looks like someone's jealous."

I glared at Luka. Even my own dog is cock(pussy?) blocking me! "Probably. She's been the only girl in my life for a while. Not to mention the fact that we sleep together every night."

She snickered, "Yea, I guessed that much. Your bed is covered in dog hair."

As much as I loved our easy, light conversation, I knew I'd have to bring this up.

"I need to talk to you and your family. About the ones who attacked me..."

She pursed her lips at the mention of them. "They'll be up...they probably heard you from downstairs."

She was right. They all came in, awkwardly standing in my small room.

Carlisle came to my side, giving me a water bottle and some pills, "Here is some pain medication for you. You might be in quite a bit of pain, but don't worry, the only thing that's broken in your hand. It seems when you were attacked, they purposely held back." I don't know if I feel worse knowing that he held back and I'm still fucked up, or that I was the one who broke my hand by being a dumbass.

I nodded, "Thank you Carlisle." I swallowed the pills and washed them down.

"It's about time those dogs left, I'm going to have to shower all day just to get the stink out." Rosalie ran a hand through her long blonde hair with a scowl on her face.

"Yea, me too. We should just shower together to save time."

"Emmett, not now." She snapped.

He sighed, snapping his fingers. "Damn.."

I'm kind of really loving Emmett for his comedic interludes.

"Right..So, the ones who attacked me. There were three of them, one man, James, and two women, Victoria and Simone." I looked for any sign of recognition on their faces. None. Hmm. Didn't they say they knew the Cullens?

"James said he had eyes and ears everywhere in the city..that he's been watching us..or well, me. He's been watching me because of Alice.." Fuck, this is hard. How do you tell your girlfriend and her family that some creep wants her? I can't even think of his grimy hands all over her pure skin. BLEH. Disgusting.

"James said he knew you, Ali..from when you were human." Her eyes widened. "He also said...he said that he knew about us, and that I shouldn't be with you...but _he_ should be with you. He said he was the one you turned you into a vampire...and that you are his mate."

Her eyes darkened as her brow furrowed in anger. Her voice lost its sweet sounding chime, and even though it was still _her_ voice, it sounded different...raw. "Who the fuck does this guy think he is? I don't remember anything about my past, how the hell would I remember a James?..And even if I did, I know for a fact that he isn't my mate. _You_ are my mate, goddamn it. Ugh..I can't believe him..making those...accusations and then hurting you! I swear to fucking god...I will tear his head off for even touching you... Fuck him."

Wow. I didn't except that to come out at all. Alice's normally bright eyes were almost pitch black, and she looked like she was ready to kill someone. I hate that this kind of turned me on. Stupid hormones.

"Alice, please, I know you're upset but you need to calm down." Jasper said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She seemed to visibly relax, even though her eyes stayed the same.

"I say we find this guy and fuck him up." Oh, Emmett, you really are becoming my best friend.

"I agree." Edward pulled out a sleek looking phone, "I'm going to call Esme and let her know what happened. I'm also going to call the Denali's, maybe they've heard something about these three." He walked out of my room with the phone to his ear.

"Alice, you need to hunt. You're not safe around Bella right now." Jasper softly mentioned, his hand still resting on her shoulder. Even though I knew it shouldn't...it bothered me. They're family for gods sake! Why would him touching her bother me so much?

A low growling vibration emitted from her small body. "Don't control my emotions, Jasper! I'm fine! I don't need to hunt, I need to stay here with my Bella." She violently shoved his hand from her shoulder and stood up. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. You know that." She sat down on my bed next to me, curling up beside me. I felt her head rest between my neck and my collarbone, her erratic breaths turning into soft puffs.

Jasper sighed, "Fine. You know yourself better than anyone else." He flinched at his own words, although it was so quick it might not have happened. He turned around to leave.

"Wait. There's more, it concerns..eh, one of you." He stopped, giving me his attention. Although the way he looked at me made it seem like he really didn't want to listen to me at the moment.

"In my jacket..there's an envelope. One of the women, Simone, she gave it to me. She said to give it to the blonde one. But since there are three of you that meet that requirement I don't know who it belongs to."

Rosalie lifted my jacket up from its place sitting on my desk. She held it out in front of her as far as she could like it was covered in shit. "This one?" She prodded into it with one finger, "God, it smells like shit. Those foul wolves must have rubbed their scent all over you." At the mention of wolves I felt not only Alice growl beside me, but also Luka. Strange.

Rosalie finally pulled out the dark envelope, throwing my jacket behind her. She opened it, and pulled out a black feather. "What the hell is this?"

Carlisle spoke up, "It looks like a raven feather. I don't see what it could mean. Do any of you have an idea?"

Rosalie shook her head, "No. Jasper?"

His eyes concentrated on the feather as if it was going to disappear. "Yes." He reached for it, taking it from Rosalie and held it softly in his hands. "I'm not quite sure...but this has something to do with my time in the Civil War. I knew someone who used to wear a feather like this..." He shook his head, "I'm sorry, I wish I could offer you more information but that's all I can remember right now."

"It's fine, Jasper." Carlisle looked on, deep in thought. "This Simone, she wanted you to have it, she must know you from then and is working with this man who claims to know Alice's past. They must have found each other trying to find each one of you. Bella, can you remember what she looked like?"

"Yea. She was tall...and even though she was pale from being a vampire she was still kinda tan. She had long black hair...and well, she looked Native."

"That's interesting...most Native Americans shun vampires..it goes against their ways of being true to the earth and the life that it brings. In the past, the stigma bestowed on vampires was that they were true bringers of death, like most of the old stories in literature show."

Jasper ran a hand through his hair, then put the feather back into the envelope. "I'm sure something will come to me after I think about this for a while...I must have known her, or someone close to her before. If you'll excuse me." With a troubled look on his face he left. This just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

"We'll leave you to rest Bella, I'm sure your mother will be home soon." Shit. I forgot about her. What's she going to say when she sees me like this?

"Um, how exactly should I explain what happened to me?"

"Tell her you got hit by a bus." Thanks Emmett.

"Really? A bus? Bella's stupid, but she's not _that _stupid." Wow. Thanks Rosalie.

"Fine. Tell your mom that you and Alice were too busy sucking each others faces off to notice a bus coming your way, and then BAM, you got hit. So she called Carlisle, your doctor, and brought you home after you were checked out."

"...I think I'll skip the 'sucking each others faces off' but I'll see if she buys it. If not I'll just tell her three angry vampires jumped me in the park, it'll make the bus sound more realistic."

"I'll leave a note and my number, in case she doesn't believe you. I'll see you soon." Carlisle left with a smile.

"Common, Emmett, let's go it stinks in here."

"But they're so close to each other."

"So?"

"It's only a matter of time before they jump each others bones." I rolled my eyes as a loud smack sounded throughout my room. I gently waved a casted hand goodbye to them as Rosalie pulled Emmett out of the room by his ear.

Cool small arms tightened their hold around me. "Thank god they're gone." Lips like velvet met the side of my neck, her mouth, nose, and soft breath gently caressing me. "You know I'd never hurt you...you're mine..only mine..." Her voice was still raw, emotional even. I felt myself relaxing into her hold on me. The faint mantra she continued to speak over and over moving easily with the rest of her movements along my neck and face.

I tried to hold back a yawn as my eyes grew heavy.

Arg, I can't fall asleep now! I wanted to ask her what this 'mate' business was..and why couldn't she remember her past? What exactly was hidden inside of her to bring out these crazy ass people? And these three vampires were suspected to be the ones to be killing innocent people! How would this effect us and shit, the rest of the human population?

I wanted to open my mouth and ask her all these questions. But the only thing I could do was let my eyes fall to darkness and allow her soft touch to lull me to sleep.


	8. Hello Hello

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**sexyoutlaw: I'm not quite sure yet. I've been toying with the idea that she could be something more..but I dunno..I'll see how I feel about it after a few more chapters.**

**Thank you for the feedback! I love that a lot of you liked Luka's personality and presence in the chapter, especially since I'm basing a lot of it on what my own dog does. **

**So, I got some angst, some information, and even a little fluff for you in this one. I'm not too happy about how this chapter turned out, but eh I'll get over it. R&R please! :]  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning to a grumbling stomach. Well, two to be exact. I sat up, feeling sore, but a lot better than before. I guess whatever those "pain meds" were did the trick. I was alone, aside from a small, white, four legged body. A long wet tongue met the side of my face before disappearing off the side of my bed. Time to feed the kid.<p>

It took me five minutes to get out of bed. Stupid fragile body. Atleast only my hand is broken. Shit, my hand is broken. How am I supposed to draw and paint without my hand? Well there goes my application deadline...

I went to the door, but noticed a note left on my desk.

_Bella,_

_I wanted to be there with you when you woke up, but I had to hunt. I hope I didn't frighten you in any way with how I acted yesterday. I know you have some questions for me, and I will answer them completely. I'll come by later tonight, if that's alright with you. Please don't do anything too strenuous today, but you're stubborn so you probably will. See you tonight._

_-Alice_

I folded up the note and put in into my desk drawer. Nobody writes anything anymore, it's all typed. So, even if it was just a little note, it was something to be saved.

I opened the door and allowed my dog to sprint out.

"You finally decided to grace us with your presence." I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, walking into the kitchen.

"What? Who's us?"

"Bella, it's almost three in the afternoon. Just what did you do last night? And...what happened to your hand?" My mother quickly got up from the table and rushed to my side.

"Oh..I broke it."

"How did you break your hand? Did you go to the hospital? We should go to the hospital."

"Woah, calm down. Yea, I did. I went to my doctor, he said it's fine, I'm fine, everything's fine."

"You don't look fine," She ran her eyes along my face, probably noticing my swollen jaw. I still haven't been able to look at myself in the mirror, but I'm taking a good guess that I look like shit. "You have bruises all over your face and neck! What the hell happened?"

Let's see if this works, "I got hit by a bus."

"You what? You should be in the hospital not here!" After a few minutes of convincing my mother that I really was fine, and after giving her Carlisle's number, she dropped it.

"Fine, I'll believe that you're alright. But please go into the living room and tell that to your step-brother. He's been here for hours waiting for you to wake up...I'm going to the market, so I'd like him to not be here when I get back." Ugh. Fan-fucking-tastic. Well, atleast we both don't like him.

I walked into the living room. Luka already beating me there, her lips curled in a snarl, watching Jake as he was seated on the couch.

His head perked up at the sound of my footsteps. He stood up, his over six foot frame making me feel small. "Bella, you're alright."

"Of course I'm alright."

"You can't be too sure with...them."

"Jake, what the hell are you doing here? If you came here to bitch about the Cullens, I'm not in the fucking mood."

"I came to see how you were. I told you I'd still look out for you."

"Yea, well, I don't want you to. Why can't you just see that I don't care about you? I was fucking...blinded into thinking you cared for me before, I thought you were my best friend, my rock...my fucking brother!"

When my parents first split, I should have been sad, but even at a young age I knew they weren't right for each other, so I didn't put up much of a fight. When my dad said he had a new family, that's what pissed me off. It was like _I _wasn't good enough for him, his own child didn't meet his standards so he had to go out and find a new one. I was a total brat to him for those first few years, but after a while I grew to love my dad, and my new other family. I finally had the big brother I wanted that would always protect me, and for years we were as close as real siblings would be.

But that started to change when we entered high school. I finally owned up to my own feelings and accepted that I was gay, and even though Jake was still there for me..I felt like he didn't like the idea that I was gay. I thought maybe he was homophobic or something, but it wasn't until his mother, Madison, began to ague with me and just bitch me out for no reason that I figured there was something more to this. One day she finally let it all out, and said there must be something wrong with _me_ to make Jake have those kind of feelings for me.

He clenched his jaw, "I was..I still am! I told you...the change it...it changes you more than you think. You can tell how I've changed physically, but...during the transition I couldn't control my emotions..my thoughts. Everything I thought was twisted into how I wanted it to be. With this new strength my...my inner wolf would tell me to do it, take what was mine."

"Take what was yours? I was never yours and I never will be! Why the fuck would you even get an idea like that?" I ran my good hand through my hair. God, I need a fucking smoke.

"It wasn't me! It was my wolf! Please, I just want things to go back to the way they were..."

"That will never happen."

"But why not? You've been around those blood suckers," he scrunched his nose as if he could smell them right before him, "you know they have an inner monster too. They've killed people, because it wanted them to, even they couldn't control it."

"Yea, you know what, they probably all have killed a shit load of people. But the point is they're not doing that now. They've learned to control themselves and their inner beast, they're not standing in front of me making excuses for what they've done. They've accepted what they are and are trying to better themselves. So unless you can accept that it wasn't just your wolf that did it, but _you_ as well, then you can get the fuck out."

He stared at me, not wanting to leave. His eyes wavered, "But, Bella.."

"No, Jake. Leave. Now." I pointed to door, not making eye contact with him. He continued to just stand there, but finally decided to leave after Luka began to bark at him. I heard the door close and felt my head grow light.

I took a couple breaths, now's not the time to have a panic attack...I didn't want to pass out again like the last time I got pissed. I searched for my bag, pulling out a cig and lighting it. Ah...much better. God, what was his deal.

Luka nudged her head on my hand. "I know, I know...I won't let him get to me..Let's get you some grub."

...

After a long hot shower, some food, and more pain killers I was feeling a lot better. Even though I was more relaxed, I kept thinking about Jake. Why is he all of a sudden making an appearance in my life? I know it has something to do with this supernatural stuff, but if he really cared, why didn't he try to apologize when I moved away? Or how about even after what happened? Why now?

Even though it happened over two years ago, it still bothered me. It was a memory that no matter how much I'd try to forget, it would always be there...be apart of me. And although it still bothered me, it didn't run my life like it did. Those first few months...I was like a fucking zombie. But now, I was living my life, and it wasn't the first thing to pop into my head over any little thing.

Having him keep bringing it up kept making me think about. It was like I was spiraling back into what I had grown out of.

And goddamn it it was really pissing me off. I was finally starting to feel comfortable and confident around Alice and our relationship, and now I was feeling insecure about myself.

Not only was he bringing out all my insecurities...but I was feeling like I hated him. Not just for what he did, I was already passed that,..but for how he handled it. How can I believe his apology is sincere when he's gone on like nothing every happened? For months I was a shell of the person I once was, but did it affect him in any way? No. All he cares about is getting my forgiveness, but why? It's not like he shut down, didn't eat, didn't sleep...he didn't leave his friends and family behind for two years.

I have to stop thinking about it...I'm getting pissed off again.

It was past nine at night, and I was sitting outside on the porch with a full ash tray beside me. It was silently raining as I pulled out another cig.

I felt a presence beside me, and a glorious scent.

"How are you feeling?" Alice wrapped her arms around my left bicep, and I melted into her side.

"Better now." I rested my head on her shoulder. Completely forgetting about my smoke.

"You'd feel a lot better without that." She picked the lit fag from my fingers and tossed it out into the rain. If it was anyone else I would have thrown a bitch fit, but it was Alice. And I didn't even care if that was my last one.

"Eh, now that you're here I don't need it. I've noticed that I don't smoke when I'm with you. I don't feel anxious or nervous or frustrated..."

"Guilting me into being by your side at all times, huh? Fiiiine, I guess I'll just have to stay with you forever so you won't smoke." I grinned.

"I like the sound of that."

We sat there in silence for a while, until the rain began to fall harder.

"So...what happened today? I can smell that mutt's scent still here.." I could feel her unconsciously grab me tighter as she mentioned that she could smell him. "How do you know him anyway? It's not common for one person to be involved with vampires _and _shifters."

"He's my step-brother."

She nodded and softly asked, "Why does he make you so upset?" Ah. The million dollar question.

"Ugh...He..I..I just don't want to talk about it." I turned my whole body toward her, my face in the crook of her neck as my arms hugged her waist. She wriggled her arms out from under me to wrap around my shoulders and neck, getting comfortable.

Her fingers gently began to comb though my hair, lightly rubbing my scalp. If I could purr, I would be at this moment. "Bella...you know you can tell me anything..whatever happened..it doesn't change the way I see or feel about you."

"...I don't want to talk about it. One day...I'll tell you. But not now..."

"That's fine. Whenever you're ready...I'll be here." I pulled my self closer to her, if that was possible, and kissed her neck.

"Thank you."

_I'll be here_. I've never had anyone tell me that. I mean, Lena said she'd always be there for me, but it's one thing to be there for someone, and literally _be_ there for someone. I didn't even need to ask, but I knew that Alice meant she'd be here for me emotionally, mentally, and physically.

"I know you have some questions for me." Alice reminded.

I reluctantly pulled myself away from her, sitting up so we could talk face to face. "Yea..the first thing I wanted to ask was why James said he was the only one to know of your past. Do you really not remember anything?"

"It's unfortunate that he's telling the truth. I don't remember anything from my human life...Carlisle thinks maybe my human life or the transition from being human to vampire was so traumatic that my mind shut it down completely, or that my ability to see the future has taken away my ability to remember the past."

"That sucks..." I pushed a few stray hairs out of her face behind her ear. "Do you remember anything? Like the year you were turned maybe?"

She nodded, "I remember...walking around in a city...it was..spring time, 1882, that's what a newspaper said..and having an uncontrollable thirst and then I, ugh...you're going to think I'm a monster.."

"Ali," I cupped her face in my hands, making her keep eye contact with me, "I know you've done things...everyone has something dark in their past..in them, that they don't want to think about..or admit." Sounds like I'm talking to myself.. "But you're not a monster. You pushed all of those things that would make you one away and took the harder route by not killing...by trying to become a better person. You just told me that you wouldn't think any different of me because of what I've done..and I feel the same. I'll take you for who you are, who you were, and who you'll become."

Our eyes didn't waver. They spoke volumes of what our voices couldn't even whisper. My eyes closed as her cold lips met mine. I added pressure of my own, deepening our kiss. I felt her soft, wet tongue graze my bottom lip and I immediately parted my lips, letting her mouth consume mine. A shiver ran down my spine as a small groan fell from her lips. With one hand still cupping her face, I let my other hand fall from her face, softly trace down her neck, past her collarbone, to that spot where her rips met, just under her breast. She in return snaked her fingers in my hair, pulling me as close as possible, her dancing tongue making my head spin. Just as I was beginning to feel light headed she pulled away, kissing me softly one last time.

She released her grip in my hair, letting her fingers gently flutter from my head to rest in the crook of my neck. Alice's eyes never left mine as she leaned in and kissed my chin.

"Any more questions on your mind?" She sat back into the chair, a smile gracing her plump lips.

"You really ask me if I have any more questions after that? I'm surprised I can form a complete sentence."

She giggled. "Yea, I know I'm good." She teased with a smirk.

"Right," I coughed. I should ask these questions before I get too distracted... "So, what's the plan? Did Edward find out any information on the three?"

"Actually, he did. Turns out our cousins in Alaska have dealt with one of the women you mentioned, Victoria. Apparently she was feeding from humans too close to comfort for them, so they tried to get her to leave the area. They were successful, not because they forced her, but because she just seemed to disappear when they were, well, fighting with her. They think she might have had help from a gift, no one could just escape from them that easily."

"Great, so she's like a super cockroach? You can't kill her because she either won't die or somehow escapes in the nick of time."

She chuckled, "Nice analogy. I guess you could think of her that way, but yes, that just makes her and the rest of them even more dangerous. Especially since this James says he knows me...I think he's been making split decisions, which is why I can't see them or what they'll be planning on doing."

"Don't over work yourself over this. He made it clear that he wants you, so I'm sure he'll make his presence known soon enough." I felt a stinging in my gut. Ugh, he wants her. Like I'm going to let that happen.

"Yea..I guess. But one of us is always going to be with you from now on, just until this gets settled. I don't want him coming near you again."

Her voice was harsh at the mention of him, but her movements were anything but. She twirled my hair in her fingers, sometimes lightly brushing against any showing skin.

I smirked, raising a brow, "Does that mean you'll be staying with me tonight?"

"Possibly. Can you handle yourself with me all alone in your room?" Her. With me. Alone. In my room. With one bed. My mind flooded with images that wouldn't get a PG-13 rating.

"Um..I don't know, can you?" Wow. Awesome comeback, loser.

"I'll be on my best behavior! Although I'm warning you now, my hands tend to wander when I cuddle." Her glowing eyes sparkled with mischief.

Ahh, getting too distracted here.

"Uh, well..There was one more thing I need to know...what did he mean when he said I was your mate?"

She bit her lip, her perfect brows slightly bending. "Well...you see, we vampires have mates. Someone we're bound to for eternity. We don't choose our mate, our mate is just...ours. It's like we're two puzzle pieces that fit together...it's like..our soul mate."

I let my brain register her words. Soul mates? I always thought soul mates were just a made up sham, meant to sell seats in a movie theater or more copies of a book. But then again...vampires and shape shifters and werewolves are real...who says soul mates can't be too?

"I have to admit..this is...hard to get my head around."

"And believing in vampires was easier?"

"Well, you pulled a tree ten times your size out of the ground! It was something I could physically see. This...it's emotional..I've never been good at emotions, or understanding myself or others. That's why I never was one for religion..I have trouble believing things I can't see."

Her eyes were downcast, the dark thickness of her eye lashes making it hard for me to see them. I lifted up her chin, her flowing caramel eyes connecting with my chocolate ones.

"Hey, just because I said I'm having trouble with this doesn't mean I'm not...believing it. I told you I feel something...a pull to you. I feel achy and..incomplete when you're not around, and I feel warm and content and just...happy when you are. It's definitely something I've never experienced before..which is why I need some time to understand this..understand what I'm feeling for you. I want to be able to know this...so that I can give and show you how I feel, so I can show you what you make me feel."

I rubbed soft circles on her cheeks with my thumbs, resting my forehead against hers.

"You have over a hundred years on me, Ali. I'm just...getting used to being an adult let alone being in in a relationship with something I was told my entire life wasn't real. If you can give me the time...I have a feeling you won't be disappointed."

She sighed, her frosty breath mingling with my own, "I..I know. I'm sorry, I've just waited so long for you..and now that you're here, with me, it's hard to hold back." Her voice was hushed as I felt her lips move against mine with every word she spoke. "I know I won't be disappointed, neither us will."


	9. LA Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**sexyoutlaw: yea, I'm kinda liking the idea of it. I have an idea of how I can roll with it...but I need to do some research first. Don't worry, when she finds out, he'll get what he deserves.**

**Crusifikz70 : I am taking the story that far, but I honestly haven't thought about that detail yet. **

**Avarenda : No he doesn't. I have him not canon..so maybe that's why he's not as perceptive? Or maybe he can tell there's something wrong but is waiting for Bella to tell him first. Ha, I know. He'll get what's coming to him eventually.**

**UltimateSk8erXD : That's awesome! :D Yep, she'll find out. She won't be happy, but she'll find out in a while.**

**jlyric: Ugh, I know. I like fluffy things more, maybe since I have a fluff deficiency at the moment, and I have enough angst in my own life, why would I want to read more of it? Ha, funny you should mention that Bella needs some BF time, cause that's what this chapter's about! I guess great minds think alike, eh? :]**

**Thanks for the reviews and the positive response to my writing and ideas! It really makes my day :] Btw, even though I've been taking German for almost a year, I suck ass at it. So, if anything's wrong, don't hold it against me. **

* * *

><p>I woke up to the rain gently thumping against my window. I tried to move, but my arms were stuck...I opened my eyes and grinned. Alice was tangled up with me, looking rather...disheveled. Her spiky hair was sticking up in random places, and her bottom lip looked overly red.<p>

I yawned, "Morning."

"Morning. Did you, uh, know that you move a lot in your sleep?"

"Um, no I didn't." I assessed our body position. My good hand was wrapped around her lower back, almost cupping her ass, and my left leg was bent up pushing on that sweet spot in between her legs. Ah, no wonder she looks so...wound up.

I smirked, making sure to take a looong stretch. I heard her take in a sharp breath.

"You are sooo going to pay for this." The last part of that sentence was raspy. Heh.

"That's fine with me, as long as you're the one punishing me." I felt her chest begin to vibrate as she bit her lip. So that's why her lip looks like she's been biting it all night...because she was.

I chuckled and detached myself from her. "As much as I love teasing you, which is a lot, I don't think this is fair." I got up out of bed, feeling awesome, and raised my arms in a stretch. A cool hand ran along a strip of skin showing in between my shirt and shorts. My stomach did a somersault as her nimble fingers began tracing circles at the spot just below my bellybutton.

She got up, pushing the front of her body flush against by back, her mouth whispering right behind my ear, "You forget who the master of teasing is." Her hand left my belly, leaving me cold without her touch. And not the good Alice induced cold either. I pouted as she gave me a smirk.

"Jerk."

My phone went off. There could be only one person to disturb me in the morning...

Alice grabbed my phone before I could reach it. "What song is your ring tone?"

"Uh..'Violence is all the Rage' by Schoolyard Heroes...why?"

She raised a perfect brow, "Well, now that you're dating a vampire, don't you think it's a little rude to listen to something that calls me a 'demon in the flesh'?"

Oh. Oops. I sheepishly smiled, "Sorry, babe. I never thought of it that way, I'll change it."

"It's fine. I kind of like the song, I'm just sayin'...we're not all evil!" Her lips slightly turned upside down. I walked over and kissed her frown away.

"I know that, but everyone else doesn't."

With a sigh she handed over my phone, "Well, you're the only one that matters so I guess that's okay."

I kissed the tip of her nose before answering the phone. "'Ello?"

"God, it's about time you answered." Alice moved closer to me, mumbling sweet nothings into my ear.

"Uh, I was busy."

"Ooh, busy doing who?" Now her sweet words were becoming more...seductive.

I coughed, "Don't you mean 'busy doing.. what'?"

"No." I rolled my eyes.

"What's up, Lena?" Alice's cool breath tickling my ear made me shiver.

"Well, I'm fucking cold, that's what's up." Uh..what?

The mischievous little pixie raked her fingers up and down my stomach, again. Her fingertips pushing my shirt up, going higher..and higher.. Oh, god this is too fucking distracting. "W-why are you cold? You're in L.A., the coldest it gets in the winter is like..55 degrees."

"If I was in L.A. then I wouldn't be cold now would I?"

Now she had my attention. "Where exactly are you?"

"I'm in Seattle bitch! Now come pick me up, I'm freezing my non-existent balls off!"

...

Alice offered to pick her up, and even though I said she didn't have enough room in her car (that she didn't have with her), she still 'ran' home to borrow one.

She came back to pick me up just as I finished putting on a fresh pair of clothes. Damn, it only took her 10 minutes to get here? How fast was she going?

Instead of a vibrant yellow Porsche, a metallic silver Volvo stopped in front of my house. Was it her? It couldn't be, this car is too average to be one of the Cullens. She rolled down the passenger window and waved me to get in.

"Who's car is this? It's kind of..."

"Lame? Yea, I know. It's Edward's car. I thought if I borrowed an ordinary car I wouldn't speed as much. I don't want to scare your best friend away."

"Ha, I doubt you could scare her away. She's not your average human."

"Like you?" She revved the engine and took off. So much for not speeding.

"I guess. Maybe that's why we're such good friends, we're both too weird to be afraid of things that would kill us."

She got onto the freeway, zooming in and out of traffic. "You've kind of grown on me, so I'd feel a little guilty if I killed you." You're already killing me with all this sexual tension.

"Well that's good to know." We pulled off the freeway and headed down towards where Lena said she thought she was at.

Even though it was raining and everyone had either a hood or an umbrella over their faces I could find Lena immediately. It was actually quite easy to find her, since unlike everyone else, she wasn't covering herself from the rain at all. Her black half mohawked hair looked longer now as it was wet, sticking to her face. Her grey hoodie was soaked, as well as her tight black jeans. Someone obviously wasn't ready for the rain.

Alice stopped the car as I jumped out, attacking her from behind.

"Ah! I can't believe you're here!" She turned around and met me in a tight hug.

"Well, it's almost Christmas, so I thought I'd give you the best gift of all..me!" I rolled my eyes. I think I'm going to be doing that a lot today.

"Psh, alright. Get in the car before I decide to leave you." I nudged her into the Volvo, taking her bag and placing it into the popped trunk.

I got back into the passenger seat, Lena sitting in the back. She extended her hand to the driver.

"You must be the infamous Alice." They shook hands, while the car was speeding in motion. Just as I thought, Lena didn't even notice/care.

Alice smirked, "That would be me. It's nice to finally meet you, Alena. Bella talks about you so much that, I have to admit, I'd get a little jealous at times."

"Ha, just Lena, please. And don't worry, there's nothing to worry about here. The way Bella talks about you, which is all the damn time, I can safely say she's fucking whipped."

"Gah, Lena! Shut up!" I squealed out. That's right, squealed. What the hell is it that whenever you're with your best friend you become the biggest dork in the world?

They both giggled at me. Oh, great I can see how this day is gonna go.

Lena laughed at my reaction, "Du leugnen keine auch es!"

"Das ist weil sie ist." Did I just hear what I think I heard?

"Woah, woah, woah. You know German?" My eyes were probably bigger than my face.

"Of course." Oh, of course. Right, cause everyone knows German. "I know German, French, Italian, Spanish, Russian, and I'm learning Dutch."

Holy crap. I felt my cheeks raise, pinching my eyes in a grin. That's so awesome.

I wonder what else she knows...She said last night that she was turned in 1882...that's..129 years! She must have some crazy ass stories to tell. Kind of like when you get older and start talking to your parents and grandparents, and they tell you of how they smoked this and popped that with so and so, or went here and fucked this many people at once. Right? No? Is that just my family?

"No way!" Lena's face broke into a huge smile, "That's crazy! You must a lot of free time."

Alice laughed, "Yea, it's almost like I've had a lifetime to learn all of it." Yea, more like two.

"So, if you know all those, why not learn like...Japanese, or Thai?" Lena asked.

"Well, most of my...extended family lives throughout Europe, so it was only natural for my family and I to be able to talk with them. I would like to learn more Asian languages though, I always hate traveling and not being able to communicate."

I felt like Lena was being mesmerized, her eyes were glazed over as all of her attention was on Alice. "Yea...that's so cool."

I snapped my fingers in front of her face, "Hey hey, get your own girlfriend." She gave me a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, B, but your girlfriend is quite a looker. You know I give my appreciation when it's needed." Lena and Alice starting talking about something in German, I couldn't keep up with how fast they were speaking. I don't even know how a native speaker could understand that gibberish.

The car stopped in front of some hole in the wall café.

"What are we doing here?" We all got out of the car.

Alice teased me, "Weren't you paying attention to what we were saying? They didn't feed her on the plane so we're getting something to eat."

"Oh _we_ are?"

She leaned in to whisper, "_You_ are getting something to eat." She kissed my cheek, "I just forgot, I need to make a quick phone call. Why don't you two get started without me?" She gave us both a smile before taking out her phone and walking down the street.

"Shall we?" I offered Lena my arm and she took it, grinning.

"As long as you're paying."

...

We sat down in the back corner of the café, near the heater, so Lena could get dry. How do you forget to pack a raincoat when you know you're going to Seattle?

"You're an idiot."

"I've only been here for maybe 30 minutes and I've already done something wrong?"

"You're gonna get sick, why didn't you wear a raincoat or even your hood?"

"Meh, I didn't feel like it." She shook it off, yawning as the waitress came to take our order.

I had a feeling Alice's phone call was just a ploy to get us to have some bonding time, so I started in with what I've been wanting to talk her about for a while.

"So, what do you think about her?"

"Well," Lena pulled off her wet hoodie and shook her hair out, getting drops of water on the table. How attractive. "From the 20 minutes I've spent with her I have to say, she seems great."

"Yea...you know, she's the first one that I feel...comfortable with. The first one that I've actually thought of being with longer than a couple months."

The waitress came back, setting down our coffee. She made sure to wink at Lena before turning back around. Hmmm.

"Well that's something I've never heard you say before. Do you feel comfortable enough to tell her everything that's happened to you?" She took a long sip of her steaming cup.

I didn't even hesitate. "Yea."

She nodded, "If I remember correctly, you didn't even tell Melissa about it did you?" Melissa was my ex-girlfriend. She was someone I met in a class of mine when I moved to SoCal, and she offered to show me around town. She showed me a lot more than that. We were together for about seven months, and they were good times. Did I love her? No. But she was what I needed at that time, someone to just...forget about things with. I liked that she didn't know much about my past, it made me feel like it didn't happen, that she liked me for me, not for feeling sorry for me.

"Mm, yea, I never told her."

"Eh, she wasn't that special, I wouldn't have told her either."

I poured some sugar into my black coffee, "What do you mean she wasn't special? She was alright."

"Yea, that's just it. She was just 'alright'. Nothing, special, nothing to be remembered by. She wasn't the one that could make you grin like an idiot even when you had no idea what she was saying to you." I smiled at the memory of what happened only a few minutes ago. On the way here Alice began to speak to me in all the languages she knew, leaving me just sitting there, as Lena said, like a grinning idiot.

"Hmm...you're right." The waitress came back with some muffins Lena ordered, spending some extra time placing them down. Lena tore into them before they hit the table.

"Of course I'm right. I'm your best friend. I know things about you before you even know. Just like how I can tell you've fallen for Alice before you have even thought of it."

I almost spit out my coffee. "What?" I felt my face get hot. Me? Fallen..in..in love? I mean, after the conversation Alice and I had last night about soul mates, love was kind of the huge underlined detail. But like I said last night, I was still having trouble with this...I couldn't understand why someone, how someone, as amazing as Alice...could feel that way for me, someone's who damaged goods, defective..

"I can tell when you've changed. And you have, for the better. You're not all broody, and ugh, emo. I know you still carry that with you, but you're growing to believe that you're not some dirty whore that you, for some reason, think you are. You're an amazing person and you deserve to be happy. I can tell that Alice is the reason for you to start to realize this...and I'm grateful to her..Lord knows you're too thick headed to believe what's right in front of you."

I thought about this as we both finished our coffee. It's strange to have someone else, someone that's not in the picture all the time, just a 3rd party, tell you everything that you've been feeling, or have thought of.

She's right. I am feeling happy. And even though I still...blame myself for things that have happened, I'm getting over it. And not just getting over it in the sense that I've forgotten about it. But in the sense that I'm growing...and dealing with it.

"You're right. God, why are you always right?"

"Because I'm Lena." Insert eye roll here.

"Since we're on the subject of me being happy...I've decided to start the other treatment."

"You mean the illegal one?" I told Lena all about my doctor's visits, including the fact that my doctor was Alice's father. She thought it was weird too, but thought that since we were so close, he'd make sure to take extra care of me.

"Yea. I don't really know what it entails...but the last time I was able to see Carlisle alone, I told him I wanted to try it. So, I haven't been having blood transfusions recently." I spoke to Carlisle the last time I was hanging out at the Cullen's house. He hasn't told me just what this different treatment is...but...since everything else is weird and not as expected...I'm pretty sure it has something to do with them...

Lena finished her muffin and sat back into her chair. "You do look a little pale and even..kind of bruised...have you been feeling alright? Is that why your hand is broken, you're too fragile now or something?"

Ah, so she saw my hand. I was waiting for when she'd bring it up. "Eh..Well, I am feeling more tired than usual.. but I hurt my hand a different way.."

"And how's that?"

"Three vampires attacked me at the park."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine. Don't tell me the real reason," I just did, "but whatever as long as this new treatment keeps you alive and kickin' I'm for it. Since your doctor is your girlfriend's dad I'm sure he won't kill you."

An invigorating scent caught my nose. I turned my head and watched as Alice strolled up to our table. "Sorry that took so long, my sister can go on and on if you don't stop her."

"Aw, we just finished. Did you want to order something?" Lena asked.

"Oh, no it's fine. My mother's planning a huge dinner tonight, so I'll be good." We both got up, and left our money on the table.

"Ooh, a big dinner huh? What's your mom cooking?" The three of us left and began to walk towards the car. Alice's hand finding my own without any trouble.

She pretended to think about it, "I think deer."

"Deer? I haven't heard that one before. Deer sounds a lot better than what Bella eats."

I frowned, "What's wrong with my food?"

"It tastes like mulch."

"Like you would know what mulch tastes like...Not all vegan food tastes bland. You have to know how to work with it, with spices and stuff like that."

"I'm just saying, whatever you made me eat last time was disgusting." What did I make her eat? Oh, ha. I remember.

"Well, yea, you ate raw kale. Even I don't like kale."

"Why would you feed me something that you don't even like?" We stopped in front of the car, getting in quickly just as the rain began to fall harder.

"Because if I gave you something you actually liked, you'd mooch off of me even more! Healthy and organic food is fucking expensive! I wasn't gonna let you eat all my food..."

"Oh now after you leave me all alone, the truth comes out!" Lena pretended to wipe away a stray tear from her eye. I rolled my eyes..again.

...

Alice dropped us off at my house, she stayed for a while, finally meeting my mother. That was interesting. Hey, mom, this is my best friend, that you've never met, who will be staying with us for a few days, and oh yea, this is my girlfriend.

I was actually quite surprised at how well my mom was taking it. I think Alice had something to do with it. She was just so damn charming. I swear after only meeting her once I think my mom likes her more than me.

Even though I didn't want her to leave, Alice said she'd be back tomorrow to take us around town for some fun and...shopping. I wasn't too thrilled, but they were both overly excited so I guess I'll deal with it.

"So, this is your room. I like it...it's very..chill." Lena walked into my room, flopping down onto my bed, like she'd been here millions of times.

I sat down next to her, getting comfy. "Hey, did you notice the waitress at the café checking you out?"

"Oh, she was? I didn't notice."

"You tend to not notice a lot of things."

"I only notice things that interest me."

"She didn't interest you?"

"Eh, she's not my type." I don't really know what Lena's deal is...we've been friends for a while now, and yet I still don't know what her 'type' is. I've been trying to figure it out forever, but I think that she doesn't even know.

"And what exactly is your type? You were dating that one guy with that epic beard for a while, then you were dating some really hippie chick, shit, even we dated for like a week."

"Ugh, don't remind me. I don't know how Alice deals with your whining. I'm surprised she hasn't smacked you every time you roll your eyes, I know I want to." I hit her arm.

"Hey! I've had to deal with both of you today teasing me, give me a break!"

"Alright, I will. Only because we'll be teasing you all day tomorrow too." I held back an eye roll. I want to do it so bad...but I do it without even realizing it! That's bad right?

I heard the familiar sound of thumping as my dog ran into my room, completely forgetting about me and heading straight for Lena. Luka jumped up on to the bed, right at her side and licked her cheek.

"Aw, and who's this cutie?" Lena sat up and began to rub Luka's fur, making my dog close her eyes in content.

"This is Luka, my faithful companion."

"Heehee, she's cute. How old is she?"

"Uhh...I think around three years old?"

"You think?" She kept rubbing the fur on her chest, making Luka roll over on to her back, silently asking for her tummy to be rubbed.

"Well, I remember it was my junior year in high school and some friends and I went camping near Mount Baker, and one night we heard something scratching at our tent...Everyone was too chicken shit to check it out, so I went out to look. And there was this cute little puppy just hanging around. Without even calling for her, she came up to me and just rested her head down on my shoe. After one look into her big eyes, I took her home with me."

"And you left her for two years alone?"

I sighed, "Yea...I did. I feel really bad for leaving her...but I couldn't afford to take her with me." I also began to rub her tummy, "I feel even worse since she hasn't even been upset with me, she's even protected me..." Luka was the one to notice there was something watching us at the park, and she not only defended me from James, but also from having to deal with Jake's bullshit. It's like she knew what was going on...

"You protected her all by yourself? You are tough looking, you look like you could take down a bear!" My dog licked her hand in a reply.

Lena pulled my dog into a hug, "You let me know if lame Bella here tries to leave you again, I'll take care of you. You'd like that wouldn't you?" If it was possible, just for a second, I thought I saw my dog smile.


	10. Sur le fil

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only own my ideas and original characters. **

**jlyric : Heh heh, double teamed. Ahem, anyway. Yes there will be more father daughter time in the future, and we'll see just how Charlie feels about everything.**

**Nessiteras rhombopteryx : oo close guess! It was actually LA Girl by the Distillers. And my first chapter title, along with every other title, are all song titles (bc I am horrible when it comes to titles..) and each song has some kind of significance I'd say. If you or anyone else is interested in the whole playlist let me know and I can put it up on my profile. **

**liljoke : thank you! oh, no I'm not offended at all! I really appreciate the help. Especially since I actually want to learn the language properly because I might be moving to Germany for a study abroad program soon. So, yea, if you can help me out whenever that'd be great :]**

**Thank you all for the reviews! :D**

**Alright..kind of a long chapter. I think I should have cut it into two..but I was lazy and I just wanted to get it out. We finally get to know what that illegal treatment is...**

**Just as a precautionary warning, there might be some things that could disturb you. Please review and have a happy 4/20 ;]  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Christmas has come and gone, thank god. When we all went shopping that one day, Lena got me thinking...if I was getting close with Alice's family, shouldn't I get them gifts as well? AH! Now not only do I have to freak out about getting a gift for my girlfriend, but also for her family?<p>

I suck at giving gifts, but luckily Lena helped me out.

Emmett was easy to buy for, I got him five more Xbox controllers, since he seems to always break them. And I even found some old Super Nintendo controllers on Craigslist. I heard he broke the last few they had a couple years ago and hasn't been able to find some that look and feel like his his used to. I picked up some random piano sheet music for Edward, including some of the best compositions by Nobuo Uematsu, you know, the guy who made all the music for almost all of the Final Fantasy games? That genius. It turns out, Edward has a thing for RPGs, he's as crazy for them as Emmett is for COD.

Jasper was...difficult to shop for. Only because I feel like things are strained between us. Whenever I would go over to their house, he'd leave, or look like he was in pain every time I saw him. Alice said he was just having trouble with being around me so much, because of my blood, but I still think there's something more to it. In the end I found a huge photography book complied with photos from the Civil War. But unlike most photos taken during that time, the pictures were all candid shots, most of them were of soldiers helping people. I thought it would be nice to remember that not all of the war was filled with death, but also reconstruction.

Carlisle and Esme were also difficult to shop for, since I felt that they already knew everything there is to know. But one day I randomly heard Esme talking about Vicente Fernandez, and how she's in love with his music. In case you don't know, he's like the Elvis of Mexico, he probably has over 40 albums, and even in his 70s he still tours. I thought it was funny, since the only people I've ever known that listen to him are old Hispanic women, but I digress. So, I got her a pair of tickets to his up coming US tour.

I found this ancient looking book hanging around at the comic shop. I thought it was weird since it was an actual book, and not a graphic novel. Not to mention that it was fucking old, we're talking History Channel old, why would that be here? Most of the writing was in old dialects of English, German, and I think some Irish, so I couldn't understand anything except for the more Shakespearean sounding verses. What I could gather from it was it had to deal with a lot of old folklore, and faerie tales. I figured it would be something Carlisle would think was interesting, so I wrapped it up for him.

Next was Rosalie...I had to get her something awesome, but not too awesome or else she'll think I'm trying to win her over. Which I'm not. Emmett told me before (he tends to tell me a lot of things) that she had a thing for cars, and was the only one allowed to fix up any of theirs. I thought it was interesting that someone who puts so much emphasis on their appearance would like to get all greasy and dirty. Anyway, with the Eric's help, I was able to get her two tickets to three of the biggest auto shows in the West.

Don't ask me how I managed to pay for all of this. Let's just say, my credit card company loves me right now.

Of course I left out the most important person of all. I didn't want to buy anything for Alice, because I wanted to give her something that couldn't be bought. I wanted to do something for her, show her just how much I...eh, she meant to me. I wanted to find out some information about her memory, but the only person that knew about it was James. And there was no way in hell I was going to speak to him alone.

Lena thought it'd be a good idea to give her something that meant something to us, something that brought back a significant memory. Lena might be crazy and tease me to no end, but she's got some good ideas. Alice told me a while ago that she wanted me to paint something for her, so that's what I did. But just so she wouldn't know I kept changing my mind, I never decided on painting for her, I just did it.

It took forever, with only my left hand to complete it. I was only able to work on it when I was free from work, or free from being with Lena and Alice. So between the hours of 10 pm and 5 am I was awake, vigorously painting away with a hand that I've never held a pencil let alone a paintbrush in.

On Christmas Eve Lena offered to stay home with my mother, which is a punishment in itself, so that I could go over and give Alice and her family their gifts. They all loved them, thank god. I would probably have shot myself if they didn't...

Alice, though, had a strange reaction...

_-Flashback, 2 days earlier-_

I just finished passing out everyone's gifts, and now I found myself suffocating in between two stone-like arms.

"I haven't played Super Nintendo in forever! Thanks, Bellsie!" Emmett swung me around from side to side. Ah, so this is what it would feel like to have no bones...

"Emmett don't break my girlfriend. I kind of need her." Alice pulled me away from his iron grip, putting an arm around my shoulder. "Plus, I still want to know what she got me!" She danced over to the large rectangle shaped package wrapped up for her. Her fingers anxiously twitched over the colorful paper, reminding me of a child being told to wait for everyone to wake up on Christmas morning.

"You can open it, Ali." I sat down next to Edward, who seemed just as interested to see what I got her, since he couldn't read my mind to find out.

She tore into the paper like a mad woman, the wrapping paper looking more like confetti once she was done with it. Her eyes focused on the painting before her, and she just stared, as if she was in a trance.

"Woah! That's sick! Did you do that yourself?" Emmett walked over to it, examining it, "That's crazy, especially since you're like, crippled right now."

"Bella is far from crippled, Emmett." Esme pointed out. "It's beautiful Bella, you definitely have a creative gift."

The picture was of the lookout Alice brought me to the day we made our feelings known. You could just barely make out the Seattle skyline in the horizon, surrounded by evergreen trees, blue sky that was dappled with clouds, and soft mountains framing the sides of the picture. Of course since I couldn't get back there without her help I did it all from memory, so the painting style wasn't that defined, it had more of an Impressionistic style to it.

I got up and walked next to Alice, placing a hand on the small of her back, "Do you like it?" She still hasn't said anything...Ahh please like it.

She shook her head slightly, and my heart stopped. "It's amazing...it's so beautiful, I love it!" Thank god. I felt my body relax. "Thank you Bella." She turned to me and cupped my face in her hands. Tilting her head up, she softly kissed me. I could feel the tip of her tongue run along the edge of my upper lip.

"Oh my god...I think I just came." We pulled away, and Alice turned to her brother with a glare. I turned my head away with a blush.

"Emmett!"

"What? That's so hot!" Rosalie got up and smacked the back of his head.

"That's your sister you're talking about."

"Well..but..ugh..fine." He pouted and followed Rosalie back to the couch.

Edward stood up and gazed at the painting. "It's very nice Bella, you are very talented." He then put a finger to his chin, "Alice, would you mind explaining what's going on in your head?"

We all turned our attention to her. "Did you have a vision?" Carlisle asked.

"No, not exactly..." She looked back to the painting, "The style you used...it's so free form, and almost wispy, it reminded me of something.."

Jasper sat up from his relaxed position, "Something from your past?"

"I think so...just the way you painted it, I feel like I've seen this style before."

Edward nodded, "It does remind me of those famous Impressionist paintings that Monet did, they were also about landscapes."

At the mention on Monet all the information I'd learned from the Art History classes I've taken came rushing back to me. "Well, Impressionism was a huge deal. It changed the way art was seen and done in the 1860s."

Carlisle got paused a minute in thought, "That's right. It started around the late 1850s and into the 60s...in Paris right?"

"Yea. It was mostly a French thing, the biggest Impressionist painters were all from Paris or somewhere close to it."

"I wonder," Carlisle went on, "if this has brought back some kind of recognition in your memory, Alice, that maybe you were around this when you were human."

"Do you really think so?" Her eyes lit up with the possibility that she could be closer to knowing about her past.

"You said you know you were turned in 1882, so that means you'd have been human during that time period. It is possible that you were a human in Paris, maybe even in the local art scene."

"That makes sense," Emmett joined in, "you learned French so easily, probably because you knew it already!"

"Wow...I can't even..." Alice turned back to me and flung her arms around my neck, "I can't even thank you enough!"

-_end Flashback-_

I think that was the best Christmas I had so far. Sure, I almost pulled my hair out every couple minutes before it, but it was worth it. Is this what parents feel after waiting in line for hours just to see a smile on their kids face?

I was just so glad they all legitimately liked their gifts. I hate it when people fake it, and I hate doing it even more! Atleast I know if Rosalie didn't like her gift she wouldn't hesitate to tell me so. After all the commotion my present to Alice educed, they all gave me a gift. But I still don't know what it is. Esme said it was large, and wasn't ready yet, but it'd be here in about a month.

Hmmm...Yea, I give up. I have no idea what it could be. Good thing I'm patient.

It was also nice to be in a relationship during the Holidays. I always hated those overly cheesy, happy couples that would hold hands and randomly giggle at each other in the mall, or buying a tree, or even just walking down the street. Ugh, it just made me realize just how lonely I was! I think it's worse during the Holidays than during Valentine's Day, because atleast that's just one day, not over a month..

But for once I was one of those cheesy, happy, randomly giggling people.

Although right now I was feeling pretty blue. Lena was leaving.

"I don't want you to go!" I stubbornly held on to her pants leg as I was sitting on the floor, like a little kid.

She kneeled down, ruffling my hair, "You know I don't want to go either, but I have to pay the bills sometime. My job isn't going to just give me money because I'm the over qualified, beautiful, seemingly perfect employee that they hired for minimum wage."

I sighed, "I know. I'll suck it up." I got up off the floor, noticing I wasn't the only one saddened by her departure. Luka was sitting on my bed, watching Lena with her eyes turned down. The whole time Lena was here, Luka was practically her tail. She'd follow her everywhere, she even tried to sneak into the bathroom once! I swear, I thought that dog loved me, but compared to Lena I was chopped liver!

"That just means you'll have to visit me, loser." Lena stood up and stretched at the sound of a car horn honking outside. "Looks like my ride's here."

"Why'd you call for a cab? You know I would have taken you to the airport." I picked up her bags as we walked to the front door.

"Yea, well, I'd like to live long enough to reach the airport." She put on her coat and mittens.

"I'm not a bad driver."

"No, you're not. You just don't have the best reactions to things." We stepped outside, Luka closely following us.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for example, if something jumps in front of you or a car almost hits you, you move out of the way, and just go 'Oh, I didn't see him, oh well, we're alive.' Like nothing happened, like we almost didn't just die. "

"What's wrong with that? We are alive, we didn't get hit."

"Oh, you have much to learn, Grasshopper." We stopped in front of the cab. The driver got out to take her bags, he nodded to us before getting back into the driver's seat.

"Come visit me, when all of this is straightened out."

"All of what?"

She looked at me for a moment, biting her lip, "I'm not quite sure. I know there's something going on, maybe even something you can't tell me. I know you would have if you could. But, whatever it is, I know you'll be fine, you have Alice to take care of you now. And you have my favorite girl, too!" Lena bent down, coming eye to eye with Luka.

"You take care of Bella while I'm gone, alright? I know she can be a handful and even stubborn...but I know you'll do a good job. You better come visit me too, okay?" She kissed the top of Luka's head, causing her to wag her tail like there was no tomorrow.

Lena stood up and engulfed me into a huge hug. "Take care, my friend. I'll be seeing you soon enough. Tell Alice thank you for all she's done, and that I hope to see her too!"

"Will do." She let me go, and pulled out a picture from her pocket.

"I forgot to give you this, it's your Christmas present from me. Your baby says hello." Lena waved goodbye as she got into the cab. Luka let out a whine as the cab drove off.

I looked down at the picture. It was my Mustang! Still sitting in my friend's drive way, all shiny and sexy looking. Wait, shiny? Why would it be shiny? It was all rusted when I left...I don't remember getting a new paint job...That sneaky woman.

...

I woke up the next day, feeling pretty good. I was still a little bummed that Lena was gone, but there was something happening today that made me excited.

Today was the day. I was finally going to see what this illegal treatment was about.

I called Eric to let him know I wouldn't be in the next few days, just in case I didn't do well with whatever this was. He was completely fine with me taking a few days off and even said if I needed more to take them, I think he's just overly happy because him and Angela are finally a couple.

Carlisle told me to meet him at his house, since we couldn't do it in the hospital.

I was a little nervous when Rosalie was the one to pick me up. I shook my head. No need to be nervous, I gotta be the bear!

The first few minutes were full of silence, before she finally broke it, "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

"I don't even know what's going on."

"When Carlisle tells you...just know that you have the option to back out. You won't hurt our feelings, and Alice won't feel bad, alright?"

"Okay. I'll keep that in mind. Why are you looking out for me all of a sudden?" I noticed she was purposely driving the speed limit.

"I'm not looking out for you, I'm just telling you how it is."

"Uh, alright. Well then, why are you just telling me how it is?"

She paused. "You have something that I don't. You have your humanity. You can grow...and age, and start a family.."

"That all sounds nice and good, but I don't want that...I never have. Even though I can, I just..I never had that urge to meet someone a settle down and become those boring people that go through the same routines. As for a family...I can have kids if I wanted, but, I wouldn't want to have children knowing that it's almost positive that they'll have the same disease as I do."

She didn't say anything more as we stopped in front of the house. We both got out of the car and entered the house.

"Bella, don't think that I hate you or think that you're stupid. Just..don't take your life for granted, even if you do have a disease, it's still a life." Rosalie gave me one last glance, before walking right back out the door.

Carlisle walked in from down the hallway. "Hello, Bella, nice to see you again. Are you sure you're ready to start this treatment?"

I nodded, "Yes, I am."

"Okay then, let's go into my study." I followed him back down the hallway.

"Where is everyone?" There was no noise throughout the house, no yelling at video games, or the sound of piano notes flowing in the air.

"Well..because the treatment deals directly with your blood, I didn't think it would be safe for the rest of the family to be around."

"Oh..okay." We entered his study. In the center there was a large hospital bed/stretcher looking thing. There was plastic covering the floor all around it, and even beside a large table. The table had a bottle, some gauze, and a large knife.

Okay, now I'm freaking out a little...okay a lot.

"Please, take a seat," He motioned to the stretcher bed. "And don't let the knife scare you, it's not for you." Not for me? Then for who?

"Just what is this illegal treatment, Carlisle?" I know I trust Carlisle...but just what the hell have I got myself into?

"Well, do you remember when you came over that one day, and Rosalie wrongly accused you of using us for our blood?"

Oh, yea, that was when I first met them. It confused the hell out of me. "Yea, I remember."

He sat down on a stool opposite of me, "Well, you might find this bizarre, but vampires have blood. And many times a vampire will sell his or her blood for monetary gain, either privately or on the Black Market. Vampire blood is unlike that of any human, or any animal. It's...cleansed. Think of our body as the ultimate filtration system, it gives us the most clean and purest blood imaginable. That's why when we feed, we seem to feel stronger both physically and mentally. Most of the time, the blood is used as a drug for humans...I've heard it gave the person ingesting it a feeling better than heroin, or like having the purest MDMA, except that not only did you feel amazing, but you in a sense would have superhuman qualities, for a short period of time, like how we are stronger and faster than humans are."

"That's...that's crazy!" That sounds fucking awesome!

"It is, and because of it, many people would consume too much to try and prolong these effects. But just like any substance, too much is a bad thing. I've heard of those who have overdosed in a way, becoming a shell of the person they once were, they could no longer understand what was real and what wasn't. They were so addicted to feeling euphoric that they just couldn't go on any longer without it."

He ran a hand through his blonde hair, pushing it back. "But that's the darker side of things. Our blood is also used for good things. Like I said, when the blood goes through our system it's cleansed. So another use for it is for cancer patients, those with HIV or AIDS, and in your case, those with blood disorders. Many of my colleges are trying to figure out ways to expand the use of our blood for good. But as you know, much of the world runs on the dark underground side, so most of our research is stolen or shut down in order to keep the Black Market sales running."

This is fucking insane. Vampires have the purest of blood, once they consume it, which makes them ultimately super beings. And if their blood is given to humans, it could give them the same effects, or even cure them of disease.

"Are you saying that you can cure my disease?"

"Well, that's what we're going to find out. You see, so far, all the research that has been done on the effects of our blood to humans has been about viral diseases, or diseases that one attains during life. Your disease is from birth, meaning that it's embedded into your DNA. I've never heard of vampire blood being used to alter DNA, nor have I tried it. I don't think it will change anything with who you are, but what we're trying to see is if will change that one mutation in your DNA that would cause your disease. I must warn you, I haven't tried this with someone with a disease like yours."

So I'm just a test subject. Well, let's list the pros and cons. Pros: my blood disorder is cured, possible superhuman qualities, a euphoric state of being (brings back memories from the Electric Daisy Carnival...), and overall better health. Cons: it doesn't work, I become addicted to feeling like a god, possible suicide due to said feelings, and my DNA could be altered.

"I have a few questions, Carlisle."

"Of course, go on."

"Well, how exactly do you have blood? I thought vampires were..well, dead. And why do you need to feed if you already have blood?"

"Those are good questions. And the only way I can answer the first one is just because we do. Every living thing needs substance to survive. Whether it be blood or some kind of enzyme or fluid. Without it we'd be as mobile as a brick wall. And as for needing to feed, you need to eat food to gain energy, just as we do. My only guess as to why it's blood and not anything else is because since the rest our body is 'dead', blood is the only real substance for life, and that's how we continue to live."

That all makes sense. I guess. I mean, I can't really argue about this because I'm as clueless as shit.

Well...I'm not getting any younger. And I already made the decision to stop my treatment, so why not feel amazing just before I die?

"I have one last question, if vampire blood can be used to cure things like AIDS or cancer, then why are they still around? Why haven't they been cured?"

"Trust me, I'd love to see those things become a thing of the past and not to harm another human being, but...people forget how we cleanse that blood to be given back." I tilted my head.

You mean..?

He nodded, "We first need to feed from that human in order to give the blood back."

Shit. I can see why people aren't lining up to be part of this.

So...I'm going to have my blood sucked by a vampire...in order to get back blood that is pure of disease...

"I thought that if someone is bitten by a vampire, they become a vampire?" That's how it always is in the movies...

"You're half right. In order for someone to become a vampire, they need to be on the brink of death. With only a small once of life left, of their own blood left within them, can the bite of a vampire, along with a blood exchange from the vampire, turn a human into one."

"So, I won't become a vampire?"

"Oh, no. You'd have to be almost dead for that to happen. You will however feel our venom inside of you."

"Venom?" Like a fucking snake?

"Yes, it's something that is used as an advantage when...feeding. It makes our object disoriented, or even paralyzed, so that if we were to kill them it wouldn't be painful." I guess it's like in those old vampire movies, when the vampire comes up behind the victim, and once they bite their neck the human becomes limp and passes out.

"Hmm...I see. So, what's the knife for?"

"That is for when we do a blood exchange. When we feed, we become vulnerable to attack. When the new blood is being filtrated in our system, it's a process. So, for that small time period we are at our weakest, which means that's the only time we can in turn give you the blood for your consumption."

In other words, they can be hurt and even bled out for that small time.

I sighed. I must be fucking insane to do this...but...what have I got to lose?

"Alright. Let's do this."

...

It took Carlisle a few minutes to get everything prepared. He set out everything before him, and then he cleaned my neck with disinfectant. I don't know what for.

I laid down on the tough little bed. I heard the door to the study open. I thought he said everyone was away?

"Do you feel well enough for this?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. I'm ready." I wasn't the one to answer.

I sat up, "Alice?"

My graceful pixie smiled and walked to my side, "Hey," She kissed my cheek, I noticed her eyes were brighter than I've ever seen them. "You ready for this?"

"Uh, yea. But, what are you doing here?"

Carlisle answered for her, "Alice is going to be the one to do the blood exchange. I figured that your mate would be the best one to do so." Ah, so even he knew about us being mates. "Alice has been out hunting all day, so that she'd feel well enough. But with all the training we've been doing, I'm sure this will all go well."

"You've been training for this? For how long?" I turned my attention to her. She lightly grabbed my hand in hers, playing with our fingers.

"Well...since my first vision of you. So...over five years?" She sheepishly admitted.

"You've...you've known about me for five years?"

"Yea...I..I have. But I didn't know when exactly we'd meet. Then one day I got a vision of you being at the Westlake Center in the rain, and I got so excited that I crashed my car..."

"...Which is why you had to borrow Rosalie's car...and why yours was in the shop until that one day you picked me up from the hospital.."

She nodded, "Yea. I knew I had to meet you...so I made sure I did." Some might find it weird finding out that someone has known about you, and that you were going to be with them, for over fiver years...but it didn't feel weird to me. I just felt this warm...aching feeling in my chest grow even bigger.

Carlisle stood behind the large table, "If you two are ready now," he interrupted with a smirk, "we can start."

Alice and I gave each other a shy smile before I laid back down. She continued to stand by my side.

"Alright, now Alice, you know what to do. I'll be here to guide you." Carlisle said.

She nodded at him, then looked down at me. Our eyes meeting, sending my heart pumping into overdrive. "Just relax okay?" She leaned down, her nose touching my own. "I'm right here...with you." I felt myself getting lost in her eyes.

"I trust you."

Her hand came up and caressed the side of my face, I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes, leaning in to her touch. Her lips met mine in a gentle sway, and any fears I had left me.

It was a soft prodding at first. I didn't feel the initial prick of her elongated teeth entering my skin because they were so sharp...like needles. All I felt was her cool mouth over the pulsating beat coming from my artery. I heard a mumbled moan come from her as she pushed her mouth harder on my neck. The feeling of her biting me, drinking me...feeling her tongue massage my bleeding skin as razor like teeth stayed connected to me... It'd like to say it hurt, but it didn't, maybe it was the venom...but I didn't feel any pain, only an intense throbbing between my legs.

Hearing her breaths become shorter the longer she sucked, feeling her hand grasp, even scratch the side of my face as her moaning became louder...It was...erotic.

I could hear Carlisle speaking to Alice in the background...but I couldn't make out his words. I felt myself slipping away, into a dreamlike state...but just before I felt like I was going to fall asleep, her jaw unclenched and she pulled away.

Instead of teeth, icy lips and tongue licked every inch of my exposed neck. They softly kissed, and lapped away any remaining blood staining my skin.

I felt her cool breath puff in and out as she spoke in a voice that made me quiver. "Open your eyes."

I did as I was told. My swirling brown ones met pitch black eyes, watching me. Our eyes stayed connected as she moved a little, reaching for the knife that was laying off to the side. She picked it up, and ran the sharpened edge along the inside of her wrist. She brought her bleeding slashed wrist up to my mouth, urging me to open.

I opened my mouth, letting her own blood flow down my throat. It was...euphoric. The metallic taste of iron quickly dissipated into the sweetest honey. I obeyed her coaxing words..I sucked, and licked, and greedily drank in all that she'd give me. My own groans of satisfaction mingled with hers. My eyes flickered up, watching her black eyes roll into the back of her skull as her head tilted back in pleasure.

She pulled her arm away, only to replace it with her mouth. I could taste my own blood on her lips, just as she could taste herself on mine. This kiss was unlike any other we've shared so far. It was rough, needy, lustful...a battle for power. I gave into her, letting her mouth devour mine, her tongue searching and dominating. The softness of her wet tongue was a contrast to her sharp teeth, nipping at my lips.

There was some noise...someone speaking behind us..

She continued to ravage my lips, I could feel them swelling.

The words behind us got louder..

Her small body was now on top of mine. She took my lower lip in between her teeth, pulling it, slowly raking her fangs along it.

The mumbling noise finally became a yell..a command.

"Alice. Move away from Bella. Now." It was Carlisle.

I felt her whole body vibrate in a growl, her head shot up towards the unwanted interruption as her lips curled into a snarl.

"Alice. Leave, now."

"No! She's Mine!" Her voice was smoky and more of a growl than anything.

"I know that, Alice. Bella is yours. But you are dangerous right now, do you want to hurt Bella?"

Her deep growl turned into a soft rumble as her eyes found mine again. She began to breathe in deeply, trying to calm herself..or her...inner self. Carlisle continued to calm her down with reassuring words, then she stilled.

I stared up at her perfect face, tranquil in concentration. She was like an angel...

Her eyes opened up again, but instead of bright gold, or even black, they were a glassy copper.

"Alice, you need to leave for a hunt. Go clear your head."

Wordlessly she got off of me, I grabbed her hand before she could leave, giving it a squeeze, trying to convey that I was fine, that she didn't hurt me. She paused and looked back at me, her shoulders dropped and she gave me a small smile, not reaching her eyes. Gently she pulled her hand from mine and walked out of the room.

Carlisle walked to my side, and began to wrap my neck with some gauze.

"You did great. How are you feeling Bella?" I tried to sit up, but I felt like that was too much effort.

"F-f..ine." I couldn't find my voice. It was chopped and raspier than usual.

"Good. Just take it easy. I'm going to move you somewhere more comfortable, is that alright with you?" I nodded.

He easily lifted me up, and took me into a room that I think I loved more than my own.

After setting me down on a huge, king sized bed, he disappeared for a moment, only to reappear beside the bed. "I'm going to leave some water here for you. You'll probably fall asleep due to the venom in your body, but don't worry, everything went fine. You should be up in a bit, you might feel...stronger than usual, which is normal, but just remember that no matter how strong or powerful you feel, you still have a human body."

Carlisle closed the door behind him, and I felt myself returning to that silent ecstasy that I felt before. My whole body was humming, vibrating with some kind of energy that made me feel relaxed, awake, horny, and invincible all at the same time. I felt like I could run a marathon, and fuck someone for nine hours straight. At the same time.

In other words, I felt like I was rolling balls. Except that my mind didn't feel like mush.

My body wanted to move, run, jump, kick some ass, but I couldn't move. This venom was making me drowsy, even though I felt amazing. This is definitely one of the most awkward sensations I've ever felt. It was like I was a soda bottle that had been shook up, inside I was going crazy, but on the outside...motionless.

As I laid there, trying to move or rub myself to alleviate this restless feeling, the door opened again. I didn't stop my movements, even as they became slower and slower.

I felt a dip in the bed, and unconsciously moved closer to the cold body next to me.

"Alice.." I knew it was her..even before she laid down next to me.

"I'm right here, baby." Her eyes were still copper, but they looked lighter than before. With one hand she began to trace imaginary lines across my face, and the other she let roam free around my body. I mirrored her movements, and rested my head in the crook of her neck, letting her scent fill my lungs. I felt a spark with every caress and touch, her fingers were working wonders on my tingling body.

I could feel the cold, thick sensation of venom in my body, it was spreading, leaving me limp and heavy-eyed.

"Shh.." She cooed. "It's okay to fall asleep. I'm right here.. I'll be here with you." I allowed my eyes to close. And I let every pore of my body take in the buzzing pleasure that her hands gave me.

"I'll be here with you.." the sleepy dream state consumed me as her lips gently kissed me, "I'll be here..forever."


	11. Constant Knot

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**deadlyXivy : thanks! yea, no problem. I'll put the translations at the bottom from now on. I didn't before just because I wanted the reader to feel as clueless as Bella.**

**thank you all for the awesome reviews (over 100! yeeeeaaaa)! i greatly appreciate them :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>For the first time in years I woke up already smiling. Actually, I don't even know if I slept. I was just...there. My mind was asleep, but my dreams were realer than life. My body didn't move, but it was constantly buzzing with energy that I didn't know I had.<p>

From the moment I closed my eyes a soft purring invaded my senses, and it stayed there until I opened them. Alice was still attached to me, the front of our bodies fitting together like a puzzle piece. Her hands never stopped moving. I felt them everywhere as goosebumps rose on my skin from her cold fingertips. My nostrils flared as her unique fragrance assaulted my nose. And just like that, it was as if a switch went off.

The venom had worn off, leaving me feeling nothing but pure bliss. This feeling...it was like the greatest high I've ever felt. Only I didn't feel all loopy...smashed, yes, impaired, no.

My eyes suddenly opened, and all I could see was her. Her scent was surrounding me, her body consuming my eye sight, and now...her blood pulsed with my own. Without a word I pushed her shoulder down and straddled her. It didn't even occur to me that I had just pushed her without any effort. I stared down at her and almost lost my breath. She looked...amazing. Her skin was almost glowing it was so pale, contrasting greatly with her ink black spiky tipped hair. I found myself gazing between her plump red lips to her muddied copper irises, trying to etch this sight into my mind.

There was a glint in her eye, "Well, you seem to be feeling fine." I don't know what came over me..but I just...ripped her shirt off. Her nostrils flared and her eyes darkened.

I've never felt this...strong before...or this horny. God..it was like my clit was going to fucking explode. This was beyond being just aroused..I was in fucking pain.

It looked like she gulped. "Bella...I know what you're feeling..but remember, we agreed to wait until-" I didn't let her finish. My mouth attached to the bare pale skin of her cleavage, licking and kissing in between her breasts. Fantastic breasts. Fantastic breasts that were bound by a sexy black laced bra. It was a fucking sexy bra...but it was in the way.

I grabbed the stitching in the middle of the bra, about to rip it off like I had done with her shirt, but she grabbed my hands.

"Bella, you know I want this as much as you do, but you're not thinking clearly..."

I pulled my hands from her grasp, and grabbed her wrists, pinning them over her head.

"Shut up."

My lips made their way up her chest. Feeling her writhe beneath me caused my stomach to do a flip, and a slick sensation to spread in between my legs. I raked my own teeth along her collarbone, biting it. She bucked her hips off the bed, and into me, a deep groan flowing from her own lip bitten mouth. Satisfied with this reaction, I did the same thing to the spot where she would have a pulse if she were human.

A deep vibrating growl rumbled in her throat, "Ah..Fuck.." She tilted her head to the side giving me easier access to her milky neck. I bit down harder, feeling her push herself into me. But just when my leg slipped in between hers, I felt her stiffen.

In a flash I was the one on my back, with my hands pinned above my head.

Alice bent her head down, her lips coming within centimeters of mine. "You might be strong, but you forget that I'm stronger." Her lips attached to mine and I found it hard to breath as her hands began to roam my body. With her pale hands and nimble fingers pausing to knead my breasts I pulled her into me, my hands roughly gripping into the curve of her ass.

Our voices became one as every touch and scrape and pinch and stroke caused the room to be anything but silent. The aching throb in my core continued to grow. I pushed myself against her thigh, trying to relive any of it..but she pushed herself off of me.

I laid there..dazed for a second before I quickly sat up. "What the hell?"

"Bella..I can't do this with you right now." She stood a few feet from the bed, her hair a mess, her lips swollen, her eyes..like coals. Her arms were wrapped around her torso, like she was trying to hold herself back from me.

"What? Why not?" I practically growled out.

"Because we both know this isn't how our first time together should be."

Grr...goddamnit why does she have to be right?

I sighed and let my body fall back into the bed. "I know..I know..god...I'm sorry Alice. I know this is hard for you..I just...I couldn't control myself? Can you blame me?"

"Of course not. But now you must know how it feels to be in my place." She ran her hand through her spiky hair while taking a moment to not breathe...I guess she's trying to calm herself down from all this...arousal in the air. How weird, even I could smell it...and it was..interesting.

"You feel like this all the time?" Oh god, I couldn't imagine being all worked up all the damn time. I'd fucking explode!

"Most of the time, yeah. I feel it more now since I have part of you in me...it's like I can feel everything doubled. I can feel not only my..want for you, but yours as well.." Now that you mention it...I also felt more...connected to her. Is that why I went crazy a moment ago? Because I can feel my passion as well as hers?

I'd like to keep thinking about this new connection we have...since it's pretty fucking important...but shit, I'm still horny as fuck. I guess she could feel how I did since we both visibly flinched after I felt that needing ache again.

So...how the hell do we resolve this situation?

Well...I have an idea.

My mind flooded with images of Alice talking dirty, standing over me, as I fucked myself in front of her.

Her eyes blanked out for a second before she covered her eyes with her hands. "Gah! I'm so going to get you back for that!"

I played coy. "For what?"

"You know what you did!" She sighed with the look of frustration on her face, but it still looked cute. I swear, she could be pissed at me and I'd still think she was the cutest thing. "Now, I really have to go hunt before I pounce you...And maybe jump in the lake a few times..not that it'll do much difference..."

She grabbed the door knob and sent me back a smile, I could just make out the bulge of her extended canines poking out from her lips. "I'll be back. Don't have too much fun without me." She sent my heart fluttering with a wink and left.

Soo...what do I do now? She gets to hunt to calm down, but I'm left here all worked up and wet as a flowing river. Literally.

I pushed myself up off of her bed and made my way around the house. Hmm..maybe I can wrestle Emmett or something since I feel like I could take down a fucking bear.

This whole...blood exchange was a weird thing. Even though Alice was probably miles away from me by now, I still felt like she was right beside me. Like she was in me..and I was in her. I wonder how it would feel if she turned me..then she's have practically all of me. I never thought about becoming one of them until now...But I think I already unconsciously made my decision when we had our first date and she told me that she would stick with me through anything. What did she say? That she wants to be there when it happens...when what happens? Me becoming a vampire? Or me being cured of my disease?

Not only was the exchange itself weird...but damn I have never felt this good in my life! Now that the drowsiness has worn off I can feel everything...My body felt as light as a feather, and when I walked it was like I was gliding. Every inch of my skin felt alive, my eyesight was the best it has ever been, I could hear everything around me, and I felt happy. Like full on happy. We're talking shit eating grin wearing, random giggling, dopamine charged happy.

I walked into the den where Edward and Jasper were sitting watching tv. And not breathing. That could only mean one thing. They could smell me. Fuck.

They turned to me as I stood in the doorway. Well...this is awkward.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Edward asked with a smirk. He might not be able to read my mind, but he could sure read my body language.

"Great. Amazing. Frustrated." I sat down on the love seat adjacent to them. "Is this how you guys feel all the time?"

Edward chuckled, "No not all the time. In the beginning it's very overwhelming, but you get used to it. Although I'm sure you're having a rough time with this based on your...frustration." He smirked.

"Ugh..are you making fun of me, Eddie?"

He furrowed his brows, "Don't call me that!"

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Then don't make fun of my...repressed state." Jasper coughed and moved in his seat. I guess I'm making him feel as sexually frustrated as I am. Ha.

"Well you could always change that.."

"Yeah, well, no."

"Why not?"

"That's another story for another time, Eddie." He was about to get on me again for calling him that but I interrupted him before he could.

"Hey Jasper, did you ever figure out what that black feather was about?" I had been wondering for a while if he had remembered anything. And even though we were kind of awkward around each other, why not ask when I'm feeling high? I mean, the best time to talk to someone you don't like or don't feel comfortable around is when you're drunk or high. You just don't give a fuck.

"Actually yes." He rigidly sat up in his chair, probably still feeling my emotions but trying not to. With this new ultra sight I could see loads of scars covering his body and face..hmm I never noticed those before. "I looked though some old photographs I had, and even from that book you gave me, and I was able to place where I thought I remembered it to somewhere near the Tennessee area."

"You didn't tell the rest of us this, Jasper." Edward commented. He seemed a little upset.

"Yes, well, I didn't want to say anything, or think about it, in case I was wrong. As I was saying, I remember meeting someone who used to have a feather like that. I didn't think anything of it at first, because it's just a simple feather. But after I thought long and hard, I remembered that it was a woman, I don't recall her name, but she was from one of the local Indian tribes near our camp. I remember that they hated us, not only because we were soldiers, but...they knew we were vampires. No one had told them, but they just knew."

He paused for a moment. "She wasn't like the rest of them, she wasn't afraid of us, even though she knew some of the men in my platoon wanted to kill her. I don't know what happened to her...but if that woman, Simone, gave this to you...then she must think I have something to do with her."

Edward asked, "Do you remember her from before? She must have known that woman rather well if she's looking for you."

Jasper wrinkled his brow, "No, I can't say that I do."

Hmm...so Simone, the vampire hanging around with James, thinks Jasper has something to do with someone he knew back in the Civil War? James sure knows how to pick his accomplices. I wonder if any more of his friends have some kind of vendetta against the rest of the Cullens.

Rosalie walked into the room, giving me a glare before sitting down beside Jasper. What's up her ass?

Jasper closed his eyes and slightly shook. Poor him. Too many strong emotions in the air. He took a pause then visibly relaxed, and so did the rest of us.

"Hey, Rosalie, where's Emmett? I feel like I could take him down." Again, best time to talk to someone that (slightly) intimidates you? When you're inebriated.

She clicked her tongue at me, "He's locked in our room."

"Locked? Why is he locked in your room?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, "Well after what you and Alice were, or weren't doing, the whole house was filled with your scent! He's been locked in the bathroom for an hour."

Oh.

I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or as kinda gross. I'll take it as a compliment. I mean, if I get someone hot, that means I'm hot then, right?

"Well, he has good taste."

Edward busted up laughing. I think that's the first time I've seen him laughing. This caused me to laugh. Jasper in turn started to chuckle which only further aggravated Rosalie. She huffed, rolled her eyes and walked out of the room mumbling something about us being children.

"Ah...You know, I didn't like not being able to read your mind at first, but it's great to be surprised for once."

"Aw, is this your way of telling me that you think I'm the shit?"

He laughed, "If that's what you'd like to call yourself then yes."

"What's going on in here? I thought I told you not to have fun without me." I grinned as Alice gracefully walked into the room, her eyes brighter than before, but still slightly copper.

"We're bonding." My grin grew as she sat down on my lap, pulling my arms around her small waist. I felt myself melt into her, and let my eyes close as I breathed in her unique scent. I always felt calmer with her around..but now I felt...complete. Like I was missing something before..and when she's here everything's fine.

"Are you sure you should be that close together? I don't want to have to pull you two off of each other." Oh, Edward, aren't you funny.

Alice threw a small pillow at him, which he caught without a flinch. "Easy, kid. I can handle myself fine, thank you very much."

"Kid?" I mumbled as I rested my chin on her shoulder.

Jasper laughed, "Yup, compared to Alice, Edward is just a child. Age wise that is. We all know mentally Alice is the child."

"Hey!" She threw several of the couch's pillows at him. "I am not a child!" She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

I chuckled, "Aww it's okay, babe. Even if you are like a kid I still think you're cute."

"Ugh," Edward scrunched up his face, "They're in that overly sweet and cute phase."

"It's okay, Edward, small and little things are cute at first, but you get over them soon enough." Jasper chimed in and they both snickered.

"You guys aren't funny."

I kissed the back of Alice's neck and felt her sigh, she quickly forgot that she was upset.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, Esme went to the market to get you some human food. She should be back in 3 minutes to feed you." Feed me? I feel like a hamster.

"Why? She didn't need to do that."

"Because, silly, we can't have you passing out from lack of energy. You might think you're invincible at the moment, but once that wears off I have a feeling you're going to have a bad case of the munchies."

"Fine, fine. I'll eat." Why argue with her when I know she's right?

Edward coughed, "Whipped."

He laughed as I glared at him. "Since when did you become all funny and un-gloomy?"

"I'm back!" Esme walked into the room with a smile. "How are you feeling Bella? Are my children giving you a rough time?"

"Only Edward."

"Hey!"

Esme chucked, "Well, I just started to cook you some dinner, so whenever you're ready, it's in the kitchen."

"Thank you, Esme. You really didn't need to go out and buy food."

"Nonsense, you're family now. I'd do anything for you just like I'd do anything for any of my children." I felt my cheeks stretch in a huge smile and I felt like a little girl being told that her mommy's there for her. I haven't felt that in...years. Don't get me wrong, my mom loves me. She just doesn't show it that much..

"Uh..thank you."

She grinned before walked back into the kitchen.

Jasper stood up and looked between Alice and me before speaking. "I'm glad you're feeling well Bella. I can tell you that we were all afraid that you wouldn't have a good reaction to her blood, and to us, but I guess...Alice really is your mate. I apologize if I came off as rude or anything to you in the beginning, but I feel the same as Esme." He gave me an actual smile and then stretched.

"I'm going to hunt for a bit, would you like to join me Edward?"

"Sure, I could go for some moose." Edward got up and followed Jasper outside.

Alice turned around in my lap, now facing me with my arms still wrapped around her. She had a huge smile on her face. "I told you they'd all love you."

"You were right. You're always right."

She gave me a peck on the lips. "Ha! You better believe it! I'm going to record that so I can play it whenever you get stubborn and start whining." I frowned.

"I don't whine!"

"Yea, you do. But it's okay, I still like you anyway."

She poked my stomach, "Ready to eat?"

"Eh, nah. Not really...Oh my god." My stomach growled and I felt a blow to my gut. My eyes grew huge and it was like my stomach was trying to devour me from the inside. "Yes. I'm so...so fucking hungry." Intense high = intense munchies.

"I told you." She tapped her temple. "Never doubt the awesomeness that is Alice Cullen."

I rolled my eyes and sat up, still holding her close to me. She wrapped her legs around me as I walked to the door. I kinda like this new strength. "Alright alright, calm down. Your ego is stuffing up the room."

I walked us into the kitchen. The way she was attached to me reminded me of a koala. I snickered to myself as I set her down on the counter as I sat down on a chair.

Esme smiled at us both, having that 'mother-knows-everything-look' on her face. She laid out a huge buffet of edible goodness before taking a seat across from me.

"Here you go, Bella. I wasn't sure what you liked...so I made a lot of everything." I thanked Esme as I checked out all the food around me. Jesus...soo much food. I dug in.

Already a plate of tofu steak and salad down, I looked up from my empty dish. They both watched me with different expressions. Esme looked pleased that I was loving her cooking, whereas Alice looked like she was captivated by me eating.

I raised a brow at her, with my mouth full of vegetable curry and rice. "Whut 're you lookin' at?"

She giggled. "It's fun to watch you eat. Your face goes through so many expressions at once..." She grabbed a napkin from the counter and leaned over to wipe some curry that had dripped down my chin. Ugh, I've always been such a messy eater...heh. No! Now's not the time to be thinking like that, I just got over my raging libido!

"Plus," she continued, "I don't remember being human, so I don't remember eating either. I always wonder what it tastes like...but it smells so bad that I get over it."

I finally swallowed down my food, "It smells that bad? That's weird since you guys drink from animals...most human food is animals, just cooked." Esme took my plate, and replaced it with another. This woman is trying to kill me. Oh, yea, how did Bella die? She ate so much that her stomach exploded. Wow, what a fat ass.

"Yea, I don't know what it is that makes it so disgusting to us. It just is. But you know, your food doesn't smell that bad. Maybe because it's mostly plants, or made from plants."

"Well I'm glad you won't be too disgusted with me after I eat."

Esme came over again, taking another empty plate. "Like Alice could be disgusted with you, she can barely keep her hands let alone her eyes off of you."

"Mom!" Alice whined out. I chuckled.

"What? It's true, honey. You say that Bella's whipped but I think it's quite the opposite." Esme smirked at Alice as she pouted.

"I'm not whipped..."

"Oh?" I crossed my arms over my chest. "You're not?"

Our eyes met and she faltered. "Ah, alright. I am. But we both are..so it doesn't matter."

Noticing that my tummy was satisfied, Esme began to clear the counter and put the leftovers away. "Doesn't matter? That's just Alice's way of being stubborn and not wanting to lose the upper hand on this subject."

I laughed as Alice's pout grew. I grabbed her hand and kissed her palm, feeling that warmth from before consume me from the point where my lips touched her hand, and flowing throughout my body. She grinned from ear to ear. Everything around us faded away, it was just us, our connection...pulling us deeper into each other. I was reminded of how I woke up earlier, with my whole being fully concentrated on nothing but her.

We were definitely having a moment, but it was soon interrupted by her eyes glazing over, leaving her with blank faded eyes. I waited patiently for her to return to the present world.

After a couple seconds she blinked her eyes quickly. She looked at Esme, and then settled her gaze on me. I tried not to let her worried expression trouble me.

"We have company."

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to give Bella a break and not make Edward an obsessive douche. She already has enough crap with Jake to worry about anyway. <strong>

**thanks for reading! please review :]**


	12. The Walking Dead

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**jlyric : yes, there are side effects, but Bella won't know until the whole awesomeness fades away...ever hear of a comedown? kinda like that. oooo you're on the right track!**

**thank you for all the awesome reviews! and a special thank you to all of my foreign readers out there, it's crazy to know that so many people are reading this (especially when english isn't your first language!) so, major props to you guys! **

**so, any french used in here is all from an online translator, so don't get all upset if it's wrong. but if anyone knows french, i may need your help in the future. btw, i don't know if any of you wanted it (or care) but i uploaded the chapter/song titles to my profile, if any of you are interested in listening to whatever influenced me at the time. **

****i hope this chapter doesn't disappoint...we're leaving the fluff and returning to angst. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Any carefree atmosphere that filled the Cullen household disappeared. I don't know how they all knew, but everyone gathered in the kitchen. Jasper and Edward looked more refreshed, probably since they just finished hunting. Rosalie looked the same, annoyed. Emmett looked...embarrassed. He probably felt bad knowing that I knew what he was doing upstairs. Aw, let's let him think this is awkward when it's not. The only person missing in the room was Carlisle.<p>

"I heard some anxious thoughts coming this way, all of which didn't belong to any of you. Alice, did you see who it was?" Edward quickly asked.

"Yes. You should call Carlisle at the hospital and tell him to come as soon as possible." Esme already had a phone to her ear.

"Would you two mind sharing what's going on?" Rosalie interrupted.

Alice grabbed my hand and held it firmly. "It's James. He's coming here with a few of his..followers." Great. I knew he'd show up sooner or later. Of course it'd be him to ruin our moment.

I looked at my other hand, the one still in a cast. I flexed my fingers...hey it didn't hurt! I continued to move my fingers and my wrist. How weird. Oh, maybe it has to do with their blood? Carlisle did say it was used to heal people. I'll just keep this little tidbit of information to myself for now..

Jasper sighed and I felt calmer, and so did everyone else. "When will they be here, Alice?"

"In my vision they were all outside speaking to us when Carlisle was here, so when he gets home...in two minutes."

"Two minutes of waiting? They should just show up now so I can pummel them good!" Emmett cracked his knuckles, further affirming his exclamation.

"Now, Emmett, I don't want any of us to fight if we don't have to. I'd rather none of my children get hurt again." Esme responded. "..Even though I'd like to give this James a taste of a mother's wrath..."

Emmett grinned, "If we do fight, I call Esme on my team!"

"Two minutes isn't even that long, Em. I can hear Carlisle parking outside." Rosalie flipped her hair back, looking like she'd rather be somewhere else.

I heard the door shut as Carlisle quickly walked into the crowded kitchen and addressed us all, "What's going on?"

"It's James. He'll be outside soon."

He nodded, "Then we better greet him, shall we?" Carlisle led us all outside to their large backyard that looked out on to the water. I could feel Jasper trying to calm everyone's tense nerves, but it seemed that even he was having trouble controlling himself.

Alice held on to my hand, intertwining our fingers. Once everyone was outside she stopped and stood slightly in front of me as if she was protecting me. I gently tugged on her hand, to let her know it'd be alright, but a soft growl rumbled from her throat as five figures flashed before us.

James led the group, his crimson eyes shining with an intenseness I couldn't place. Then there was Victoria, showing off her elongated teeth in a scowl, which I think was directed at me. Simone stood on the other side of James, like she had before, and seemed the most composed out of all of them. Whatever was on her mind, she didn't show. There were two other vampires on either side of the three, one was a tall handsome man with pitch black hair, the other was a shorter, more muscular blonde man. They didn't look that important..more like a posse or backup.

James extended his hands and took off a pair of black leather gloves. He placed them in his pocket, pushed a few stray hairs from his face, and finally spoke.

"Ah, well, what a nice surprise. It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm sure you all have heard who we are, but I'm afraid I don't know all of you." No one responded. "Well, that's rather rude now isn't it?" Again, his voice didn't match his face. He sounded calm, even lighthearted, but his face was becoming distorted in frustration.

"I am Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family. Please excuse us if we came off as rude, but your visit is quite sudden." Carlisle stated, still standing at the head of the family. I could see the rest of the family hold their tongues.

The two other male vampires began to twitch in anticipation. Where they looking for a fight? One of them even even snarled at us. Tch, losers. They looked like they were what Carlisle called newborns, easily enraged, but very stupid. The blonde smelled the air, and jerked his head toward me, his nostrils flared and his eyes turned darker. Great, my stupid blood is going to make this messy.

He took a step forward. Alice, along with the rest of the Cullens, growled at him, causing him to stop. James stuck his hand out in front of the younger vampire, and gave him a command that I couldn't hear. The vampire took a step back, and looked away...trying to calm himself.

Once James pulled his glare from the blonde vampire, he looked at each one of us carefully, making sure to snarl at me. Then he stopped abruptly. His anger left, and his eyes softened.

"Ah...ma doux ange, it has been too long since these old eyes have seen your beautiful face." I could feel his sickening gaze linger on Alice for too long. It made me want to vomit. "All those years we spent together...me, watching over you, taking care of you...and then they took you away from me. You must remember when I saved you, don't you?"

She responded with a held back snarl, "I don't know who you are, but anyone who hurts my _mate_ is shit to me. You're lucky I haven't ripped your head off already."

"Well, now, that's no way to speak to your master. But I'll forgive you for this one time." He paused, and then looked the Cullens over once more. "Quite the group you have surrounded yourself with..you know, they remind me of your family. Ha, in fact the large one looks just like your brother, Théodore."

She faltered, "..My brother?"

He grinned. His smile made my stomach turn...it reminded me of those creepy clowns. "Oh, you don't remember him? Théo used to come visit you every weekend! He was there so much that Monsieur Juneau even hired him as a stage hand, just so you two could stay close! Such a shame that you don't remember all the days you two would spend together, all the shows you performed, all the people who adored you...but I do. I can help you remember your past, your family..."

I tugged on her fingers, "He's just playing you. Remember, this is the guy that thinks he's your master." I sent him a glare of my own as his red eyes settled on mine.

His mouth turned up in disgust. "I'd shut your mouth, human. You forget your place." he started to shake like before. I got the feeling that if he wasn't out numbered I'd be in the same predicament as I was last time. "She can make decisions for herself. Isn't that right, my petit papillon?"

Her brows furrowed. Was she remembering something?

There was sigh, "Enough of this, James. It's obvious she isn't going to come walking back to you. Tell them." Victoria urged.

"Fine. You know, I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but it seems that it must. I have followers, many followers. All of which have pledged their lives to me, and they will all do what I say. I am on the verge of something great, something that I need your help with, Alice." For the second time today he stole her eyes, and I felt a growl of my own grow in my throat.

"I need you to help me with this as much as I need you by my side. We were together in life, and we shall be after death. I will not take no for an answer. If you do not come with me voluntarily then I will take you by any means necessary."

"That sounds like a threat. No one threatens my sister, asshole." Emmett stood forward, rubbing his fist in his hand.

"My quarrel isn't with you, boy. But become a problem to me and I will personally make you realize that there is an end to this afterlife, by my own hand." James spat out.

"What exactly are you planning on doing, James?" Alice asked, her hand tightening around my own.

Again, his grin gave me a shudder. "Isn't that the question of the year."

He motioned to the dark haired, unnamed vampire to come closer. The man pulled out a dark bag from behind his back, and gave it to James before moving back to his previous position. James pulled out a raggedy, thick coat, and tossed it on to the ground before us.

With my senses still running on high I was able to smell just what covered the coat. Blood.

"Well, Bella," James elongated my name, stretching it out, mocking me. "You remember your old friend, don't you?" My friend? I zoned in on to the coat. It...kind of looked familiar.

"I told you I have eyes and ears everywhere. And I heard that this waste of space was beginning to start some trouble for my newborns, so I had him removed. He won't be telling those lowlifes ridiculous stories of 'the walking dead' anymore." Stories of walking dead? Undead but alive? That reminds me of...Dave. The homeless guy who flipped out on me and Alice...

"I can see you remember this fool. Well, there are plenty more like him. Dead. And I'll keep feeding my followers this way, that is unless Alice decides to make the right choice and come back home."

"You'd really kill innocent people, just to make a point?" Esme asked, her eyes downcast. She shook her head, "You're sick."

James smiled. "I'm a vampire. That's what we do. We feed from humans. You all are the ones that are 'sick' you treat them as if they mattered. They are nothing but pets." His eyes landed on mine. Fucker. Come at me again, I have super powers now! Just try it!

He cracked his neck to the side and rolled his shoulders, "Now, I'm not in the mood for violence at the moment. So when you make your decision to return to me, Alice, I will be where I always was." With that cryptic message James turned a heel, and left, along with the two other men, leaving only Victoria and Simone behind.

Victoria placed a hand on her hip, "Hurry up and do your business, I want to leave as soon as possible..I can smell those dogs getting closer."

Simone was having a stare down with Edward. That's strange..they both have the same look on their faces...kind of like..no! no way!

She shook her head and turned her focus to Jasper. "Tell me your name."

Jasper stood up straighter, "I am Jasper Whitlock. May I ask you who you are, and what is your business with me?"

"Well Mr. Whitlock, I am Simone and I am going to be the one to kill you."

Well, shit. If that's not blunt then I don't know what is.

Jasper was a master at keeping his emotions in check. He calmly asked, "And why is it that you want to kill me?"

Simone bit her bottom lip, and looked down at a beaded necklace in her clenched fist. "Why? Well, I can't expect a murderer like you to remember every single person they killed." She looked up, her muddied red eyes staring intensely into his golden ones.

"Many years ago...I was there..when I saw you kill my sister. She was only fifteen! She was becoming a woman...she was going to be the one to bring our tribe together again after the army separated us..but you killed her before she had the chance! And for that...for that I will make you pay. Because of your selfish desire to feed from anyone you wanted, you...you ended those wonderful people's lives before they could even be free again..."

Everyone was silent..unsure of how to react.

Jasper looked down, and I could feel sadness, confusion, and even...guilt surround me. "Simone...I don't know what to say. I have no recollection of killing your sister.. but I do know that I did horrible things back then, so what you say might be true. If it is any consolation to you, I am a changed man, I no longer kill for no reason..and I have controlled the beast within me. I know this probably doesn't make a difference to you, but if you would just..give me some time before you decide to do this, then I will let you avenge your sisters death."

"What? You've got to be kidding me? You're not going to let her kill you are you?" Emmett boomed from the back.

Edward placed a hand on Jasper's shoulder. "Jasper, this is crazy. You don't know if what she's saying is true. She's working with that maniac for gods sake!"

Edward looked between Jasper and Simone, he looked confused and...torn. Why is that?

"Please, rethink this." I wasn't sure who Edward was talking to, but I think he was speaking to them both.

Simone's darkened eyes flickered between the two brothers. "Please, don't ask me to choose." She looked at Edward and shook her head.

"Let's go."

"Tch, it's about damn time. This is getting too sentimental for me." Victoria uncrossed her arms, and ran a hand through her thick fiery hair.

"You didn't have to stay."

"You know I have to. I promised Mama I'd always look out for you."

Simone's brow twitched. "The day you keep your promises, especially to her, will be the day Hell freezes over." She looked back at all of us, keeping her gaze on Jasper and Edward.

She nodded to them, "I'll give you time. I will see you all soon enough."

She turned, and all I could see was her dark hair flashing away from my sight.

"What are you still hanging around here for, fire crotch? Why don't you go crawling back to where you came." Seems Emmett really did want to start a fight today...

"Shut your mouth, you overgrown rock. You think you're tough shit because your arms are the size of tree trunks? I think you're just over compensating for something." Her bright red eyes rested on his crotch.

A set of growls emitted from both his mouth, and Rosalie's.

Ohh shiieeet. So much for there being no violence.

"Bitch, I'll fuck you up!" Emmett roared. He made a move to attack her, but Carlisle held him back.

"Now's not the time, Emmett. She's obviously trying to egg you on. Don't start anything that could make this situation worse. Especially with the shifters on their way." Goddamn it. Now that you mention it...I can smell them getting closer. What a great way for this day to end.

"Listen to your Daddy, kid. See you soon." Victoria gave Emmett a wink, and quickly vanished from my sight.

Just as she left, a group of huge, tan guys showed up from the Cullen's driveway. Fucking great.

There were about seven of them, but one familiar dog ran to the front of the pack.

"Bella! Are you alright? We smelled those blood suckers in the area...I had to check up on you just in case." Jacob jogged from the pack and stopped in front of me, totally not paying attention to Alice, who was still standing guard in front of me, or to the rest of the Cullens who were still on alert from before.

"Of course I'm fine. I'm with the Cullens. I've told you before I can handle myself, Jacob." I took a few steps, placing myself in front of Alice. I don't know why, but I felt the urge to protect her...even though I knew she'd be the one to protect me.

"You can never be too sure.."

Alice growled and I kissed her cheek, trying to relax her already frayed nerves.

Jacob turned his nose and glanced at the rest of them, disregarding their distaste of him, even though they've only met him once.

"I can assure you, Jacob, that we would never harm Bella, nor any other human. She is as much family to us as we are to each other." Esme inputted, coming to stand beside Carlisle.

"How can I trust the people that got her hurt before? You weren't the ones to come to her aid, I was." He was getting angry. I could tell by his veins beginning to show in his arms. Gross.

"Jacob. Enough." A large man came up behind Jacob, the rest of the pack following him. "Let me do the talking or you can leave."

Jake looked like he didn't want to, but he nodded and stepped aside. The other man took his place. He was actually kind of attractive, he had those 'rugged good looks' some women went for. His tan skin, dark hair, and wild eyes made him look like an animal that some women would get off on trying to tame.

"I'm Sam. I am the alpha of the pack here in the greater Seattle area. This is the first time we're meeting in person, but I know you've made agreements with those before me." He held out his large hand to Carlisle who took it.

"Ah, yes. The last time we were here I think it was your Grandfather we spoke to. He was a good man."

Sam nodded, "Yes, he was, he gave a lot to our tribe as well as our community. Now, the reason we're here is that we've been getting reports of a rise in newborns, people have been turning up missing or dead, and I knew from my father that this was not your doing." He gave Jacob a glare, "Despite what some other people might think."

He softened his gaze when he saw me. "I know you are all good people, my family has told me so. So, I know that she is in no danger with you. However, I would like to know who those...other vampires were."

"They are no friends of ours." Alice mumbled. I could tell this whole thing was rough for her...and I didn't know how to make her feel better. Not only was she getting slapped in the face by her past, but now she was told to join some lunatic or else more innocent people would be killed. I placed my hand on her lower back, and lightly rubbed small circles around her spine.

Sam looked between Alice and Carlisle, "Is this true?"

Carlisle nodded, "Yes. It seems several of them have..personal issues with my family. We will do all that we can to end this problem, especially since we are surrounded by so many innocent people. I can assure you that we want nothing more than to go on living peacefully, with no one being hurt due to our presence."

Sam also nodded, his brown eyes glowing. "I can feel your sincerity, and even if I couldn't I know from my family that you are good people, and that you keep your word. I will give you time to..fix this problem. But do not hesitate to ask for our help, we will do anything we can to protect the humans in this area." He stepped back and motioned for his pack to follow him.

"I'm sure we'll talk again soon, goodbye Cullens." Sam and his pack began to walk way, but one did not follow.

"Can't you see your pack is leaving, mutt?" Rosalie commented. She hasn't said a word all day! I'm sure she's just upset that the whole place smells like wet dog now.

Jake barely even noticed her comment. "Are you sure you're alright Bells?"

"I told you not to call me that." I felt my blood begin to boil. Shit, this is sooo not what I need right now. I'm still feeling pretty invincible...and the last thing I need to happen is for me to hurt Jacob. Not that I don't want to, but if I did hurt him, it would be obvious that I'm not a fragile human right now...

"Bella, please, I said I'd be the one to protect you, and I mean it. I know I fucked up..but I'm learning on how to control myself...I still want to be there for you. I still love you Bella."

My fist connected with his nose.

My 'broken' fist, that is.

And I didn't feel a thing.

His head jerked back by the force of my casted punch. I felt Alice wrap her cool arms around my waist and pull me back. I could feel my anger dissipating.

"Alright Bella! That was one hell of a jab!" I could hear Emmett behind me, cheering.

Jacob's eyes were the size of saucers as he covered his bloody nose with his large hands. "What...what have they done to you?"

Alice secured her hold on me and I could feel her icy breath calm my nerves better than even Jasper could. "I'd leave before I let her beat you, dog."

Jake's eyes moved between the two of us before he decided to do something smart for once, and leave.

Once he was out of sight, Alice removed her arms from my waist and placed them on my shoulders. "What was that Bella? What's gone on between the two of you? ..I know there's something you haven't told me...and I know it's eating you up inside..."

I turned my head away. I..I can't tell her. I don't want her know that I'm...tainted.

I barely heard her tell the others to give us some privacy. I barely heard her coo sweet nothings in my ear. I barely felt her light touch as cool fingers traced my face.

"I can't...just forget about it."

"Baby..you know I'm here..that I'll always be here for you. Whatever you're feeling inside..I can feel it too..." I could see her own now dark caramel eyes shimmer with held back tears...it made me feel horrible..I was supposed to make her feel better, not worse.

"I..I just...You mean so much to me," I felt my throat swell up...and my eyes begin to water...Oh god, I haven't felt this vulnerable in years... "I don't want you to see what's inside of me...and.." I stared at the ground, trying to catch myself before I totally broke down. "...and I don't want you to leave me."

* * *

><p><strong>ma doux ange - my sweet angel<strong>

**petit papillon - little butterfly  
><strong>


	13. Black Veil

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**thanks for the reviews! and thanks to Jadou'nette and vickyrockt for the french help! (although i'm a little lazy at the moment, so i'll fix the words later ^^) **

**angst warning!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"...I don't want you to leave me."<p>

Tears clouded my eyes and I could have sworn that when I looked up at Alice, I saw my mother, my father..even Lena. All the people that were, or once were close to me. Is this it? Is this my emotional breakdown? All the years I've spent hiding my feelings from others, especially myself...just so that this right here wouldn't happen.

Delicate arms wrapped around me, and I was pulled into her body. I felt myself let go, all of my memories..emotions that I had bottled up poured out. I could feel myself gasping for air as warm liquid flowed from my eyes. I can't even remember the last time I cried...

God, I must look so pathetic...a whimpering kid with snot all up in her nose.

She held me tightly and her cold skin was beginning to sooth my hot tears. "Let it go, Bella..I'm here. I'll always be here..I will never leave you." She stressed the last part with a soft kiss to my head. "Never..." In her arms I felt..secure..and even..loved.

When I finally felt good enough to lift my head, I felt..lighter. I also noticed that her shirt was soaked. Oops.

Alice stroked the bottom lids of my eyes, wiping away the tears with her feather like touch, "I just...I want to take all that's eating you up inside and throw it away. I want to make you feel better. I know something's gone on between you and him...But I can't help you if you don't let me in." She pushed some of my unruly brown hair out of my face and behind my ear. "Remember when you told me that you would take me for everything that I am? Even if it's horrible, and gruesome, and embarrassing, you'd still stick by me. I hope you realize that I feel the same way, if not more."

Her glistening eyes never left mine, even as she leaned in and kissed the puffiness under my eyes away. I sighed as her cool lips caressed my skin and caused my heart to jump.

"I know..I want to tell you. I..I will tell you. But there's something I have to do first." Something I should have done a long time ago...

Alice nodded, her inky hair swaying with the motions. "I understand. You do what you have to do, and I'll be here, beside you. Okay?" She gave me a smile that caused me to do the same.

"Okay." I leaned in and kissed her, trying to show her that I was thankful for her. Thankful that not only was she with me, but that she was letting me make my own decisions, letting me take the time I needed, even if it was killing her.

I pulled back and she still had a smile on her face. "What was that for? I'm not complaining, I like it. A lot."

I grinned. "It's for being my girlfriend. My wonderful, understanding, amazing girlfriend."

"You forgot stunning, charming, and the epitome of beauty."

"Haha, of course. How rude of me." I leaned in for another kiss, which she quickly responded to.

I heard someone clapping behind us. "Yeeaa, keep going!"

Emmett.

I pulled away and raised a brow at him, "Oh, why? So you can etch this into your mind for when you have some alone time in the bathroom?"

If he could blush I'm sure his face would be like as red as a tomato. He quickly looked down and walked away.

Alice laughed, "He'll know not to bother us again." She took my hand, the one that was supposed to still be broken, and without any effort ripped the cast off.

"There's no point in you keeping this on anymore, especially since you broke it with his nose."

"How'd you know my hand was healed?" She rubbed her fingers along my hand, gently massaging it.

"Well, the fact that you punched him in the face without flinching was a huge clue, but I also saw you telling us later that it was healed. When did you find out it wasn't broken anymore?"

"When everyone came into the kitchen."

"It's a good thing you didn't say anything then. Although I'm sure that dog will have some questions about it...but Sam seems to trust us enough with you, so I doubt we'll have any problems with them." She kissed the palm of my newly freed hand. "Did you want me to drop you off? I can come pick you up when you're ready."

I nodded. "Yea. I'd like to get this done. Before this whole invincible feeling wears off..."

...

It didn't take long to reach my father's house. I knew he'd be here, and I knew he'd be alone. My dad still works the night shift at a warehouse in Kirkland, and it was Saturday night, meaning his wife was out with her friends.

"I'll be here the moment you call, okay?" I nodded and Alice kissed my forehead before I got out of the car.

I waited for her to drive away before I walked to the door.

Lena told me once, that the only way I was going to get over this for once and for all, that the only way I was going to be able to move on with my life, that the only way I was going to be able to open myself up to someone else, was if I was to confront him. You'd think that I would have done that already, but no. I would always push it to the side, always saying I was fine, that it didn't matter anymore. But you know what, it does matter. It fucking matters...

I knocked on the door. It opened within seconds.

"Bella.." Jacob's nose looked healed already, although it was a little..crooked.

"I need to talk to you."

"Yea, of course." He stepped aside and closed the door after me.

I walked into the dimly lit living room and turned to face him.

"What did you want to talk about?" He stood on the other side of the room, rubbing his arm. I think he knew what I wanted to talk about.

"What do you think?" I took a deep breath. It's now or never, Bella.

"After what happened I pushed everything away. I tried to pretend it didn't happen and I even moved away just so that I wouldn't be reminded of it. I thought it helped, but all it did was cover up the shit I was feeling." I could feel the awesomeness of Alice's blood pounding in my veins begin to fade away. I was starting to feel normal again..and even depressed.

"I...I don't think you realize what's been going on. You've been living here like nothing ever happened. Going on with your daily routine...never hiding from those around you, even laughing and joking with my dad! Do you know what it's like to feel like you're nothing but an empty shell? Do you know what it's like to not feel anything anymore?"

His eyes were downcast as he answered, "..It's eaten me up everyday. There are times where I'll look in the mirror and want to punch the glass because I'm disgusted by the person in the mirror...I can't even look at myself... I know what I did was horrible...and I know that every time I've had to look at your dad in the face as been a punishment for me. I..deserve it. I'm so..sorry."

I bit my lip, "You could have stopped! You say you're sorry for what happened..that it was your 'inner wolf'...but I call bullshit. Everyone has that moment where their brain's warning signal goes off and you can choose to keep going or stop." My voice started to waver. Now I didn't feel good at all. I felt sick.

"You ask for my forgiveness...but do you even realize how much you fucked me up? It made feel like I was trash...that I didn't matter to anyone. Even now I still question how someone as amazing as Alice could be with me... How can you ask me to forgive you..when I can't even forgive myself..." For the second time tonight I felt tears swell in my eyes and my throat contract. "I feel like I could have done something. I knew we were both too drunk..and I knew how you felt...but I keep drinking, I thought everything was fine. I thought, 'Oh he's like my brother, I don't have to worry about anything.' I feel like it was my fault that I let it get that far, I could have said something...I was so fucking drunk that I could barely speak..." Tears clouded up my view and I felt...disgusted in myself.

"Bella..I.." He covered his face in his hands. "I was an idiot. I was a fucking idiot to do it..and to even ask you that. When I saw you again after all this time, I just..felt like everything could go back to the way it was. I thought that maybe if I kept telling you that I'd be here for you and protect you, that maybe you'd believe me, because I still care for you. I always will. I just wanted you to see that...so that we could be fine. But I know that we won't." He removed his hands, and I could see that he was crying.

"Please don't think it's your fault. It never was. When I said that it was something I couldn't control...it's partly true..it's like this voice in your head telling you it's alright, keep going, and I listened to it. I could have stopped. But I didn't, and I'm..I'm so fucking sorry. I know my words don't mean anything...but even if you don't forgive me, don't think you were in the wrong. Blame me, hate me. Don't punish yourself for my own mistakes..."

The whites of his eyes were blood shot. He rubbed tears from his face, "I can never give back to you what I took. I won't hate you for hating me, you have every right to...If you want to never speak or see me again, I'll understand."

Grr...why the hell is he being so...

I walked over to him and punched him in the jaw. Fuck that hurt! "No. Why can't you be a total asshole and say it's my fault? that I wanted it? That way it'll be easier for me to hate you! Why are you being so fucking understanding? Tell me that I'm a fucking whore, don't tell me that you're sorry and that you'll always be here for me. I don't want you to! I want you to be a total asshole and make me feel guilty for what..for what I should have stopped."

It hurts to much to say all my thoughts out loud..it was like I was affirming all the shit that had been running around my head for years...taunting me. Self hating thoughts, nervous anxiety, utter depression just making me sick at night...keeping me awake with that poisonous acid dripping in my gut...

He looked down, looking like a kicked dog. "I can't do that. It wasn't your fault. But if hating me makes you feel better, if hitting me, or even telling those-..if telling the Cullens makes you feel better, then do it. I'm going to tell Sam what I did. It's about time I...grow up and start taking the punishment for my actions."

I can't take it.

He's being...civil, he's owning up to what he's done, even if it means he could be beaten, and even thrown out of his pack or killed..And it's pissing me the fuck off. I want him to say it was my fault. I want him to. So I can keep hating him. So I can move on with my life thinking he's a fucking douche that only thinks with his dick. But no. He's not...this is the first time I'm seeing my step-brother in years. This was the Jake I knew and grew up with, the one with hair longer than mine..always giving me the best part of his birthday cake..always smiling as I teased him..

Fuck this. I can't take this.

I shook my head. I have to get out of here.. I made my way to the door, never looking up at him. God, I can't even look him in the eye. Not because of what he did...but because I'm the only one still living in the past. He's apologized and now he's going to take his punishment...and me? What am I going to do? All I've been doing is holding it inside..and I feel like it's ruined me. That I've ruined me.

I'm still holding on to this hate...and I'm afraid to let it go.

What will be left of me when I do?

I had my hand on the door knob, "Don't ask me to forgive you...I don't know if I ever can."

He was slow to answer, but he didn't sound upset. "I understand."

I flung the door open and walked out into the rain. I don't know how long I walked for, or even where I was walking to, but I just had to leave and clear my head. I finally stopped walking when I had reached a dead end, with my toes frozen from walking through puddles wearing only Converse Chucks. I sat down under a tree, getting my ass wet in the process. Fuck it.

This was the first time I allowed my body to rest from its blood high, and damn was I feeling it. This was the worst comedowns I've ever had (even after that one time at Freaknight with having a pink nurse and a blue hand print...). Not only was my body drained form using all that energy I never had, but I was horribly depressed. Sure, the whole confrontation I had earlier wore me out, but I'm talking about having absolutely no dopamine flow in your brain kind of depressed. I had a splitting headache, dry mouth, my whole body was sore and weak, I was fucking cold and wet, and I felt like I wanted to cry..but nothing came out.

I could really use a smoke right about now.

As I sat there in some alley, in the rain, oh yea and in the fucking dark, a small little car zoomed up in front of me. I turned my head, shielding my eyes from the bright headlights.

The car door slammed shut and a delicate patter of feet sounded across the wet pavement.

The tone of the bell like voice to come from before me made my heart break, "Oh, Bella...I was so worried..I couldn't see you and then I didn't get a call...Please tell me you're okay." The girl that had stolen my heart sat beside me, and all I could do was flinch. Alice slowly opened her arms, about to hold me like she had done earlier, but I stood up and wrapped my own arms around me.

"No. Don't..don't touch me."

I could hear the held back tears in her voice, "...Okay. I won't touch you..." My eyes swelled. "Can you tell me why I..can't touch you?"

I shook my head, "Just...forget me. Please..just..fuck. Just fucking leave me alone. I'm no good for you, shit I'm no good for even me! I've managed to fuck myself up more than once..I can't deal with this. I lied to myself into thinking I could do this..I can't do this!" I turned around and met her caramel irises. They looked like they were filled with glass.. "I can't...I can't be with you."

"Tell me why I should believe you."

"Because I'm a fuck up! I thought I could do this...that I could be with you, that I could be fucking happy! But I can't...Here I am thinking everything's fine..but shit, I can't even take care of myself, how can I take care of you too? How can I be with you knowing that I can never give you the happiness that you give me? How can I be with you when I can't even stand to be with myself!"

I couldn't tell if I was crying, or if it was the rain.

"You're telling me you can't do this...Then why can I still see us together?"

"I don't fucking know."

"I know and I'll tell you why. It's because one day you'll realize that there are people out there that love and care about you. You're realize that you're not alone in this and that you never were! And you'll realize that this whole time...all you've been is afraid. You're afraid of being vulnerable, you're afraid of being hurt, but most of all...you're afraid of being abandoned." She stood up and slowly walked over to me, like I might try and run from her any second. "Have I ever lied to you? What have I made you feel all this time? Now tell me, this happiness that we both have together...how can that be a lie?" She stopped in front of me, and tentatively pulled my arms from my chest. "I will never lie to you, Bella. Never. So when I say that you'll never be alone...trust me."

My resolve was weakening. The tips of her fingers wiped the water from my face. My skin was numb from the cold, but her icy touch only made me warm. "Why are you doing this? Why do you still care about me, even when I'm defective? I have emotional problems..not to mention physical problems.."

"Because I've seen the real you. You're beautiful, inside and out. You light up the room when you walk in, and you don't even realize it. All you do is hide behind this mask of self doubt...I said I want to be there when it happens. I want to be there when you realize just how much of a wonderful person you really are, when you can finally see just how happy you make me."

Alice cradled my hands in hers, and when her eyes met my own...I saw her truth. And I felt like a total fuck for even doubting her.

This rollercoaster that my emotions have been riding has finally come to a halt. I tried to respond to her, tell her that I was sorry for making her worry, for doubting her, but I had to shut my mouth as a cold white flashed behind my eyes. My head started spinning and I felt nauseous.

Soft circles were drawn across my knuckles, "Are you okay? You look pale..well, actually you look kind of blue. Let me take you back to the house, so Carlisle can check you."

"No. I'm fine." I took a moment to steady myself. I don't need more people worrying about me..I just feel light headed.

"Atleast come and sit in the car? You're going to catch pneumonia if you stay out here any longer." I blinked away the static and noticed that we were both soaked to the bone. The ends to her spiky black hair was pulled down by the weight of raindrops. Her porcelain white skin seemed to glow in the dark light of the night, making her seem celestial. Like she was the moon..She looked...amazing. Even in this horrible weather she looked like an angel.

I nodded and let her lead me into her car. She got in on the other side quickly and turned up the heater. I felt my body sigh in relief as the hot air started to blow on my wet skin. She started to drive away..and I didn't know where we were going, but I didn't really care at the moment.

"What were you doing out there anyway? I got scared when I saw you walking by yourself in some alley way...why didn't you call me?" I hate this feeling. I hate the feeling that I've hurt her...hurting her is the last thing I want to do.

"I'm sorry..I just had to get out of there. I had to clear my head..but then I started feeling sick...so I just sat there."

She sighed. "Promise me you won't run out like that again..."

"I promise." And I'm going to keep it.

"Good. You better keep it. Or I might have to punish you." I smirked. Funny how she could make even my worst headache fade away with just her...with just her being herself.

"Where are we going?" It was pitch black outside. Well, as black as it could get with being surrounded by street lights.

"You don't want to go back to the house...so I'm just driving. Is there anywhere you wanted to go?"

"Yea." I pulled off my wet hoodie and thew it into the back seat. The contrast of the hot air and my cold temperature made me shiver. I took her hand from its place on the stick shift and intertwined our fingers. "Can we go somewhere secluded? I..I want to tell you everything about me."

"Are you sure you don't want to wait till you're feeling better?" She removed her eyes from the road and rested them on mine.

"I'm sure. I want you to know everything..just like I want to know everything about you..I want to do this now because I want our relationship to grow..I want to grow. And the only way that's going to happen is...is if I open up and quit being afraid. You're right, I am afraid...of everything. I put on this mask of indifference and that I'm untouchable..but I'm not. I.." I stared into her cooling pools of gold and the pounding in my chest affirmed any doubts I had, "I know that you're here for me..I know that I don't have to worry about anything because I have you."

"Thank you. I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me...I have the perfect place we can go, if you don't mind a little drive."

"I don't mind."

"Okay then, take a little nap and we'll be there by the time you wake up." I kissed her knuckles and agreed to sleep.

I was still afraid of bearing myself to the one person who mattered most...but I knew that it would all turn out alright. And that's something I haven't felt before.

* * *

><p><strong>that was a rough one to get out.<strong>

**so before you all kill me just let me say this: first, jacob will get what's coming to him, don't worry. and second, sometimes the hardest thing one can do is confront their demons, and for bella that was seeing him and telling him how she felt. which is a hard thing to do when it's something so raw and something you just want to forget ever happened.**

**please review! and a little self promotion...go read my other story! you got 15 minutes to spare, so go do it!**


	14. I'm Not An Angel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**thank you for all the reviews! ^^ **

**sorry for the (kind of) wait. i've been hella busy with school, work, and trying to get extra sexified for LA Pride next month ;D soo updates might take a while..but i'll try and get 'em out to you as soon as i can.  
><strong>

**angst warning! and eh, long monologue warning? (only because a lot of talking can be a lot to take in)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I felt a gentle caress on my cheek, then...kisses?<p>

I slowly opened my eyes and jet black hair was tickling my cheek as cool lips softly kissed my neck.

A smile formed on my face and I felt a hell of a lot better. I guess that nap really helped...and well, who wouldn't be in a good mood waking up like this?

Alice pulled herself away from my side, "Did you sleep well?" She asked as she took my hand and began to trace imaginary lines with her dainty fingers.

"Yea..I actually didn't know I fell asleep. How long was I out?"

"Not too long. It only took us about two hours to get here. I thought I'd go the speed limit so you could sleep as long as possible."

"Aw, aren't you sweet. Actually following the rules of the road for little ol' me."

She grinned, "Only the best for my baby."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled none the less. "So, where are we?" I pulled my sight from her gorgeous face, which was a hard task, and looked out of the car window. It was still dark..it must be three, maybe four in the morning. We were parked by a beach, the moon was shining across the small, gentle waves.

"We're in Deception Pass." What a name, huh? "Don't let the name frighten you, it's so beautiful here, even when it's almost pitch black outside." Well, you're right about the pitch black part. Stupid vampire senses, she could probably see everything as if it was day...and I, well, I couldn't see shit. Well, besides the water, but the forest behind us...it looked like pure darkness to me.

"Alright, I'll take your word on it." I stretched out, feeling cramped in the car.

"You want to sit outside? It's pretty cold, but I think I have a blanket in the trunk."

"Yea, thats fine." Before I even finished responding she already ran to the trunk and was back in the drivers seat with a blanket and a hoodie.

"Here, yours is still wet." She handed the dark navy blue hoodie to me, it read Oxford.

"Is this yours?" She nodded. "No way, you went to Oxford?"

"Yup, that was my...third time in university? I think."

"Third? How many times have you been?"

She giggled and her eyes seemed to glow, I noticed. "Let's just say, I have a whole section of my closet dedicated to old high school and college sweatshirts."

I pulled it over my head, and her scent consumed my brain. I felt my eyes roll in the back of my skull...okay, I need to breathe or else her scent is going to turn me mad.

"I never pegged you as a sweatshirt wearing girl." She flashed outside the passenger side door, opening it.

"I'm not really one, they never go with the rest of my outfit." I held back an eye roll and a smirk. "But, it's like the law, you have to have a sweatshirt for every school you go to." She held out her hand and I took it.

"I suppose." I allowed her to lead me to the slightly rocky beach until she stopped near a large piece of washed up driftwood.

"Don't suppose, just agree with me. You know I'm right anyway." She chastely kissed me to further push her point.

"Yea, yea, I agree." My voice was drawn out, teasingly, but my face was split in two. Of course I agree, would you disagree with a gorgeous, seemingly perfect woman as Alice? I think not.

We both sat down on the log, the whole scene around us was calming...The soft sway of the waves was mixing with my own breathing, easing me into this moment. Alice wrapped the thick blanket around my shoulders, but she froze slightly as I pulled her under the blanket with me.

"The purpose of a blanket is that it's supposed to warm you. With me under here it's not doing its job."

"Hush. I don't care for your logic. Mine's better." I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into me. My head found its place in the crook of her neck, which I lightly kissed.

A grin formed on my lips as I felt her shudder underneath me. I love the way she makes me feel...and I love the way I make her feel.

A slight purr rumbled from deep in her chest. "Can I let you in on a little secret?" Her frosty whisper sent a pleasant chill down my spine.

"Mm, what is it?"

"I think...you might be the re-death of me."

"Uh, re-death?" I lifted my head up and raised a questioning brow at her.

She gave me a soft smile and there was...this look in her eyes that I couldn't place. "Yea. I'm already dead, but...if something were to happen to you..I..I don't know. I think I'd die. Again."

I knitted my brows together, "Ali, don't say things like that."

"I'm serious. When James first got to you and I couldn't see you I just..I felt this huge weight in my chest..Seeing you passed out, I flipped my shit. Things are getting dangerous, and I'm not going to say that I don't want you around just to protect you, because that will just hurt both of us...but I..I don't know what I'd do if you were hurt...or weren't around anymore."

"Well you don't have to worry about me not being around. I wouldn't leave you even if I could..." I sat up, missing her body next to mine already. "What I said before...I'm sorry. I was out of line. I know you'd never hurt me...I was just so upset..and pissed off. I didn't mean to take it out on you." I caressed her cheek with the back of my hand. "You mean a lot to me...the last thing I want to do is hurt you.."

She shook her head and took my hand, intertwining our fingers. "I know that you didn't mean it..."

"But still. The look on your face made my heart break...I don't want to be the one to make you feel that way again." I looked down, feeling my eyes swell.

She lifted my chin, forcing me to keep eye contact with her. "I was saddened that you were so distraught, not by what you were saying. Your words only affirmed what I already thought...I was more upset that this thing is tearing you up..." With her other hand she brushed some unruly hair from my face, "I never want to see you like that...so..afraid. It hurts me because I don't know how I can help you, other than being by your side."

"You are helping me. Just by you being here..with me..it helps me so damn much. I..I've never had anyone stay with me this long when they don't even know why I'm so messed up...and just, thank you..Thank you for being here..I know I might still look scared and even..just fucked up but you've kept your word and continued to be here for me..and I can't thank you enough for that..." I took a breath. "And I want to keep my word too."

I ran a hand through my hair and immediately shivered from the cold early morning air. Alice grabbed the end of the blanket and pulled it tighter around us, grasping my hand in the process. The simple gesture soothed me.

"I guess the best way to say this is to start from the beginning...It was around the beginning of spring time, so a lot of people were throwing parties to celebrate the end of winter, or just to get drunk. A friend of mine invited me to this party, along with over a hundred other people. I didn't want to go because this girl, Gia, would be there...she had strung me along for three months before throwing me to the curb and I didn't want to deal with her shit. But my friend told me to come anyways and let loose, just forget about it since we were all graduating soon anyways. So, I eventually agreed."

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"The night of the party I was staying at my dad's house, since my mom was, and still is, psycho when it comes to drinking. I was about to leave when my stepmom saw me and said if I was going out I should bring my stepbrother along, I didn't want him to come with me since things were weird between us...after I came out to my family he kind of took it bad. Jake was still my brother, he still protected me and stuff, but I felt like I couldn't really be myself around him anymore. Anyways, he overheard us talking and decided to come along."

Alice continued to caress my knuckles, her deep caramel eyes never left mine as I spoke.

"So, we got to the party and I left him to go find my friends. A couple hours later, that girl, Gia, she ran into me and started talking to me...she was completely drunk and wanted to hook up. I wasn't that drunk yet, and I was still pissed off at her so I told her no, she got upset, and then bam, we're having this huge argument. Things started to get ugly, but Jake stepped in and stood up for me. He was able to pull me away from her and make me forget all about being upset and pissed off."

I felt my jaw tighten.

"We started drinking together and just having fun. He started asking me about my taste in women, and we were just joking about our types and crazy stories...it was like he was finally okay with me being gay and he was taking an interest in that part of my life. But then..as I started opening up to him more and more..things changed. He started getting...touchy. I didn't think much of it since he was drunk but...after awhile it got uncomfortable, so I left to go find my friend. The party had ended a little while before, so the house wasn't crowded anymore. I couldn't find my friend, so I started looking in random rooms for her. When I was walking out of a room Jake came out of nowhere and he looked sick. I brought him into the room because there was a bathroom in it, just incase he threw up."

Alice stopped her gentle motions and grasped my hand tighter. I think she knew where this was heading.

"I was holding him up and he was so heavy...He practically collapsed onto the bed..with me. I tried to push him off but he was nothing but dead weight. I told him to get off and..I remember him mumbling just to stay, he only wanted to sleep...he was too tired to move. I kept pushing at him but nothing happened. After a while I really thought he fell asleep, I couldn't move and I was feeling really sleepy...I was about to fall asleep when I felt him touch me.."

A low growl emitted from her chest. I noticed her eyes darken.

"I felt his hands start to...roam all over my body and I couldn't do anything. I just...I just fucking laid there." My throat tightened and I could feel tears swell up in my eyes...but I couldn't cry. "He moved and got on top of me...I was thinking of yelling, screaming, pushing him away..but my body wouldn't move. I wasn't afraid or something I..I just really felt like I was about to pass out. He started to take off my pants...and I pushed his chest away but he was like a fucking wall..."

I heard a snapping sound as Alice's other hand gripped the driftwood log we were seated on. Her jaw was clenched and her brows knitted together.

"Then..I felt him. My body finally responded to what my brain was telling it and I punched him but nothing happened, it was like he was incredibly strong..I kept punching and pushing him but..by the time I was able to get some room to move out from under him it was too late...After that I ran out of the room and just...ran. I ended up at my mom's house at around five in the morning and I just...laid in the shower for hours."

A slow trail of tears ran down the sides of my face. I've never told anyone the whole story..just what happened..not..everything. She lifted her hand and wiped away the tears from my cheeks. Her touch was soothing and as lame as it sounds made everything feel better. Although I could feel her trembling as she touched me.

"The days after I wouldn't eat..or speak to anyone. A week later I started receiving acceptance letters from universities and...I picked the one that was farthest away. I left for two years..and I wouldn't have come back if it weren't for Lena...she told me to do what I wanted..that I shouldn't keep living in the past and letting my life be run by something that I couldn't control..even though I think I could have stopped it..I just...fuck I was so angry that I had to move back and I hated the thought of being here...but I feel like after I met you...things have gotten better. It's so fucking weird to hate a place so much because it reminds you of your past..but you love it because it's the place of your new future.."

I stared into her pitch black eyes...waiting for a response.

"I...oh, Bella!" She pulled me into a hug that I could feel the passion in. She held me close to her and she spoke in my ear. "I can't even imagine what you've been through...Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me everything. But please, please do not think it was your fault or that you could have stopped it. Don't guilt yourself into what happened. It's not your fault at all." She pulled away, still holding on to my shoulders. "What ...he did was horrible..fucking disgraceful..anyone that does that to anyone should be castrated. Or killed. It's a fucking unforgivable act and I can't just sit here and let him get away with it."

I could see the ends of her canines poke out from behind her lips. "You are such an amazing and beautiful person, inside and out. And he's made you broken...made you feel guilty and because of that you've hurt a million times more. I can't forgive him for hurting you in the worst way possible.."

I grabbed her hand and brought it back up to my face. She looked frantic..like she couldn't decide if she wanted to hold me or go rip out a coupe of trees.

"Ali..please, the best thing you could do for me is just...be with me. I've felt so..dirty and just used that actually being with you has made me realize that I'm not..that I can be happy and I don't know what I'd do without you. I know you want to kill him but I don't want to risk you getting in trouble, or worse, for attacking him."

"...I know that, but Bella..I don't think I can accept that. I will always be here for you, always. Nothing is going to keep me away from you, and that stupid fucking treaty doesn't mean shit to me at this point. They're supposed to keep humans safe, well what the fuck did he do? Keep someone safe? Fuck no." She stood up and started pacing.

"He said he was going to tell Sam..and accept his punishment."

"What are they going to do to him? Keep him from shifting? Big fucking deal. He can take whatever his pack does to him, but he still has to take what your girlfriend has for him. He needs to have his fucking ass handed to him."

I got up and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her into me. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being you. For saying you're gonna kick his ass for me...that you're willing to take the penalty for going against the treaty just for me...I don't want you to do that, but it feels good to hear you say it."

Her shoulders dropped and her arms encircled me. I moved my arms from her waist to around her shoulders and rested my chin atop her head. I could feel her trying to calm herself by taking deep breaths, the soft puffs of air tickling my neck.

I felt her lips move against the crook of my neck as she spoke, "I know you don't want me to...but you know I have to do this, right?"

"..Yea, I know. I'd do the same for you."

She kissed my neck. "I want to be able to take all your pain away and make it disappear..but I feel like I can't."

"But you are," I slowly detached myself from her, "you're doing it right now, Ali. You don't even have to do anything and you make me happy, you make me feel amazing, you..you make me feel loved. It's been a rough process to get here...but I feel like I'm growing, that I'm finally getting over it. I'm not just forgetting about it and letting it sit and rot inside my mind, I'm actually doing something about it. I honestly feel a thousand times lighter after telling you..I've wanted nothing more than to tell you everything about me...so that our relationship could grow without any hesitations or secrets or having any shame. I don't want to be that scared, angry, self doubting kid anymore, I want to be the person you make me feel like."

Her eyes had finally settled back into the melting caramel that seemed to take my breath away. I noticed her eyes seem to grow lighter and lighter, even her face seemed to glow. I blinked a few times, and as I stared into eyes..I could see the sun begin to rise in the reflection. A smile made its way across her full lips as she leaned in and kissed me.

"If me being myself is what makes you happy, then I will continue to be the awesome, beautiful, and talented woman that I am."

I chuckled, "Good. I wouldn't want it any other way." I leaned in for another kiss, which lasted a bit longer than the last one. She bit my lower lip as she pulled back, and I wanted to keep this going, but she pulled away and giggled.

"I think it's time to get you home. Your mother is going to be quite upset with me for keeping you away."

"Fuck her." I moved in again but she placed a finger on my lips.

"Now, now, I don't think that would be very appropriate." She removed her finger as I pouted. "Aw, don't give me that face. I'll make it up to you, I swear."

"Oh yea? How?"

She winked. "You'll just have to wait and find out."

...

My mom was upset. Apparently I had been gone for over three days when I told her I was only going to Alice's house for one. Oh well, she'll get over it.

Actually, once Alice threw on the charm my mom forgot why she was so angry at her. Now she was back to loving her, only she was still pissed at me. I don't know why, I mean I was only walking in the door three days late at 7:30 in the morning on a Thursday. Everyone does that.

After Alice left I hopped in the shower for a good 45 minutes. When I came out Luka was sitting right by the door, patiently waiting.

"Hey, girl. It's been a while, huh?" I bent down and rubbed her behind the ears. "I've missed you too. You know, next time I go over to Alice's house I'm gonna bring you with me, how does that sound?"

Luka seemed to smile at me with her tongue hanging out to the side.

"Yea, I knew you'd like that idea." She followed me back into my room and jumped on my bed. I changed into some shorts and tank top, ready for a long ass nap. When I turned around I felt my heart jump out of my chest.

"Holy shit! God, you scared me. What are you doing here?"

"I said I'd make it up to you, didn't I?"

I grinned.

Alice was laying down on my bed, petting my dog. "So, how long have you been in here?"

"Relax, I got here when you were already in your underwear."

"You sound disappointed."

"I am."

I got into bed, curling up next to Alice and wrapping my right leg and arm around her. "You changed clothes?"

"Of course, I never wear the same thing twice."

"Ha, of course, silly me."

I could feel my body melting into hers, her cool skin was easing me to sleep. I looked over to the other side of my bed. Luka was already asleep, with Alice still scratching her behind the ears.

My eyelids were becoming heavy. "I wish you could sleep."

"Why's that? I don't need to sleep to dream of you, I already do that enough."

"Wow, could you be more cheesy?"

"Actually, yes, I could."

I grinned as she pulled me closer, her arm wrapped around me as her hand rested on my hip.

"Ali?" She started to gently move her thumb across my hip bone.

"Mmhmm?" Soft circles traced from my hip to my ribs and back again.

"Could you..sing to me?"

"Who told you I sing? Was it Edward?"

"I don't reveal my sources."

"It was him, wasn't it? Well..I wanted that to be a surprise but I guess I can forgive him for telling you. Alright...close your eyes."

I did. With my eyes closed I was able to only concentrate on her beautiful, bell like voice. It was so..smooth..silvery. I could feel her words float around my head and into my ears, finally settling in my chest. As sleep finally took me, all I could feel was bliss.


	15. Children of the Night

**why hello there. it's been a hella long time, hasn't it? i apologize for SUCH a long wait but well..life got in the way. These last few months have completely changed my life (for better and for worse). this chapter isn't the best..it's more of a transition i'd say. when i started this story (and this chapter) i was in a different place..but now the person i was with is no longer in my life, i was kicked out of my home, a family member died, and my love/my other half/my dog has been taken away from me..so obviously it was hard to get back into doing something and writing about all this fluff and love and everything when so much of my inspiration was gone. but, things are getting better and i'm finding myself again. so i'll try and keep up with updating! thank you to those who messaged me and left comments to motivate me to update, it really helped :]**

**disclaimer: i do not own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>The soft rise and fall of my chest evened out as the drowsiness of sleep faded from my mind. I could wake up like this everyday. Pitch black hair was cradled in the crook of my neck and a slender, cool arm was wrapped securely around my midsection. Our legs were intertwined together, and with the sheets.<p>

Having her next to me, just knowing that she was there, gave me the best sleep of my life. No longer did I spend hours attempting to fall asleep, constantly tossing and turning, my mind running circles until I finally passed out from exhaustion. My heart beat steady, not erratic and forced from anxiety and unwanted paranoia. Now sleep came easy. She was the deep breaths in my lungs, the soothing rub of fingers to my scalp, the constant content sighs that fluttered from my lips.

A smile graced my mouth before my eyes opened.

"Morning beautiful."

My smile turned into a grin. "Good morning." I opened my eye lids and kissed the top of her silky hair.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Mmhmm." I stretched into her, resting my chin atop her head. "Of course I did."

"I'm glad."

"Why's that?" My hand seemed to move without my knowledge and began to caress the smooth, porcelain like skin of her thigh.

I felt her nose brush against the soft spot on my neck. "Let's just say...today's going to be a rough one."

My back straightened. "You saw something?"

She nodded. "I can't give you any details, they haven't been thought of yet. But, I did see our reaction to something sent to us..."

"Great. Just what I was hoping for."

I slowly began to sit up, not wanting to, of course. A hand reached up and pushed me back down. I raised a brow to the beautiful face that was now hovering over me.

"You don't have to get up just yet."

"And why's that?"

"I'd say we still have.." Alice's eyes turned up to the ceiling as she thought for a second. "Oh, twenty minutes before you have to start getting ready."

"Oh, really? Twenty minutes huh?" I could tell the smirk on my face matched hers. My hands rested on her hips, my fingers softly kneading into the firm flesh that straddled my waist. She lowered herself down on to me and her own hands held her up from either side of my head.

"Mmhmm..." The last part of her to finally touch me was the push of her lips. The gentle sway of her mouth graced mine, it was slow and passionate at first. Then, harder, more urgent, a nibble, a bite. I obediently opened my mouth to her tongue. Our mouths crashed and pulled and tugged against eachother. The sharpness of her teeth biting and sucking on my tongue pushed me over the edge. A feral growl made its way from the back of my throat and I bucked my hips, making her push harder into me. I, somehow, flipped her on her back and pinned her arms above her head.

Our lips never left each other, even as I began to slowly, but roughly, grind into her center. Her sharp canines bit into my lower lip, making me moan into her mouth.

She took me by surprise and slithered her hands from my grasp and roughly gripped my ass, pulling me deeper into her as our hips moved in sync. Her nails left a red trail in my skin as her fingers went beneath the waistline of my shorts and found that one spot that caused me to shiver.

"Fuck.."

I used one hand to hold me up, the other wrapped around her thigh. I could feel that hot knot summersault in my lower stomach and make its way down south.

With her tongue in between my teeth I pulled away, pulling her up with me. I stared down into her pitch black eyes.

Alice's hand caressed my cheek. Her eyes fluttered from my red, panting face. "It's been twenty minutes..."

"I know."

We stayed there for probably another twenty, just...staring, looking, really seeing each other.

Even though our hot and heavy moment ceased without either of us complaining, my libido had other thoughts. I unconsciously squirmed in my position on top of her, pushing myself against her. I could already feel my underwear getting uncomfortable in its overly moist condition.

"Ugh.."

Alice pushed some, or a lot, of my hair out of my face. "What is it?"

"Nothing. Well, it's just that whenever I'm with you, or around you, or well, even when I think about you I..uh, my underwear gets..ruined."

She stared at me with a blank expression before bursting into laughter. "Haha! Well, I'm glad I make your body react that way. The fact that you try and pretend you're fine when I can totally smell when you get turned on just makes it even better."

God, if my face wasn't red before it sure is now.

"You think this is soo funny don't you? Well you're not the one who has to spend extra money each week doing laundry twice, even three times a week!"

"Aw, baby don't pout." Alice kissed my lower lip before pulling back with a grin. "I'll just have to buy you more underwear then."

"I don't know, I've seen the underwear you wear. It's more of an accessory than an undergarment."

"Hehe, think of it this way, it's less to wash, less to get dirty...less to get in the way." Her finger came out of nowhere and pushed at the said moist spot in between my legs.

I reflexively bucked into her hand with my eyes falling into the back of my head. "Oh god.."

The low hum of a vibrating cell went off.

..I've been blocked again. Fuck...talk about total female blue balls to the max.

"...I guess we're late, huh?"

"Probably. But they'll understand. I mean, they'd be distracted too if they had a girlfriend as hot as you."

I laughed. "Yea. Probably." Removing myself from her, I pushed myself off the bed and stretched. One arm wrapped around my stomach from behind as Alice answered her phone.

"Yes, Eddie?...I know you hate that name, but you interrupted us." Pause. "You know what you interrupted you don't need me to say it." I laughed as I heard Edward groan from the other end. "What is it?...Okay. We're on our way." She quickly hung up.

"What happened?"

"A package arrived at the house, addressed to you. They want you to open it..with us there of course. I think it may be a clue to whatever James's planning..."

I nodded. "Okay. Let me put some clothes on then.." I opened my dresser and pulled out whatever was first. "Maybe it has something to do with his last riddle, 'I'll be where I always was'?"

"Mmm...maybe. I feel like I should know what that means..but I have no idea."

"Don't stress, babe." I pulled a clean t-shirt over my head and leaned over to kiss her forehead. "You'll remember your past, I know you will. The more you keep worrying about it the more you're just making your mind loose focus of what you're really searching for."

She sighed and nodded. "You're right..I just know that I know what it is! Ugh..okay. I'll try not to stress about it so much."

Just as I pulled on a pair of black jeans her arms wrapped around my shoulder in a hug. My arms automatically found her waist. "You'll be fine, baby. I know you will, and I'm not the psychic here."

Her smile lit up her face and her eyes brightened back into their normal caramelized tone.

"I believe you."

"Good. Now we better get going before I get too distracted again."

...

The second I walked through the door a pair of arms flung around my shoulders.

"How are you feeling, Honey?"

I returned the motion. "A lot better, Esme. Thank you."

We both pulled away and Esme gave me a smile to warm my heart. "Let me know when you're hungry, dear. I'll make something extra special for you. The others are in the den with that package that came for you."

"Okay, thank you."

"No problem." She shared a look with Alice and made her way back into the house. Well, that was until she was stopped by my furry four-legged friend.

"Oh! Who is this beautiful girl?" Esme cooed as she knelt down to rub Luka behind the ears.

"That's Luka, she's the only other girl that has my heart."

Esme found the tender spot behind her ears causing Luka to roll over on to her back. I rolled my eyed. What an attention whore. "Well she's gorgeous. Aren't you? Yes you are!"

"I told her I'd bring her with me the next time I came by here. I haven't been spending as much time with her as I should, I hope you don't mind.."

"No, no, of course I don't mind! She's a sweet dog, that and I don't get the same smell from her as I would from another animal."

"Really?"

Alice's hand found it's place in mine. "Yea, you know, now that you mention it...she doesn't smell like any other animal I've encountered..it's not that bad actually.."

"Hmm, I wonder why that is."

Esme stood up and shook her hands free of white hair. "Well, I should finish my chores. Just because there's a lot of excitement going on doesn't mean I can let my home turn a mess." She again smiled before disappearing into the house.

Luka got up off the floor and shook herself of any excess fur. "I guess I should open this box now huh?"

"Yea, let me get the others." Alice did her run flash thing and the next second the rest of the family was in the living room with me.

"Hey Bells!" Tree trunk like arms gathered me up and pulled me into a bear hug.

"Hey, Em." Emmett let me go as the others said their hellos and their greetings to my pup. Which they all loved, surprisingly. Once I was placed back onto the floor Carlisle set down a medium sized brown package.

"This came for you. We thought you should be the one to open it."

I nodded as I inspected the box. It looked just like an ordinary box...But didn't someone say the most ordinary, normal things are the most complex?

Right before I could reach for it Luka pushed me aside and sniffed the box. She whined and scratched the sides of it with her paws, then began to dig at it.

I furrowed my brows. Just what is in there? I kneeled down and tore at the folds. I opened the box and let whatever was inside fall out onto the floor.

A black zip up hoodie lay puddled on the floor. A jacket?

Luka sniffed the hoodie from top to bottom and began to rub her nose and face in it.

Emmett scratched his head. "Dude, what's up with your dog?"

"Hell if I know..." I pulled the hoodie from under Luka. "Why is this important?" I opened it up and inspected it. It was just a plain black hoodie! Hmm..well there's a red embroidered outline on the chest part of..a bunny head? What the hell...Hmm..a bunny. Who likes bunnies?

Edward stood next to me. "You're deep in thought...Any ideas?"

"I don't know..the only person I can think of who loves bunnies is...Shit."

"What?"

"Lena."

The box..this is like before! The last time James showed up he threw a dirty coat at us. It turned out the coat belonged to a homeless man that I had met before, the one warning me of getting too close to vampires. His death was more of a symbol of what James is capable of, of what he would do if we didn't obey him...I don't want to think of what Lena's jacket could mean.

"Fuck..this is Lena's jacket. She bought it at some cool hipster shop the last time she was in London visiting her cousins...I remember because she wouldn't shut up about it for weeks." I rubbed my temple. This isn't good.

"The only way someone could have this jacket is if they took it from her." My thoughts exactly Eddie boy.

"I need to see if she's okay. Not just talk to her, I need to get her. She's not safe. Even if it's just a jacket..whoever did this knows where she is and obviously knows how to get into her house."

Carlisle nodded, "I agree with you, Bella. And I'm sure we all have an idea of who sent this to us."

James.

That asshole.

I swear if he even touched a hair on her head I'll...

"Woah! Easy there pooch...no need to get riled up."

I was pulled from my thoughts as a deep growl filled the room. Luka stood over the jacket, protecting it it seemed.

I reached down and rubbed her head. "I know you're upset, I am too. We'll find her, 'kay?"

Luka looked up at me, her eyes swirling..and looking lighter than usual. She seemed to nod her head once in affirmation.

"Dude..that's crazy." Emmett kneeled down beside us. "I'm gonna ask again...What's up with your dog?" He eyed her, intrigued.

"There is something...special about your dog Bella." Carlisle added. "Not only does she smell different but she's extremely smart."

I stared at Luka, still rubbing her head. "I know. I think I've known since I found her..or well, since she found me. I don't know what she is other than a special part of me..."

"Well whatever she is, she's awesome! I'm sure she could kick James' ass into next Tuesday, huh?" Emmett affectionately rubbed Luka's soft coat, changing the mood from being thick and tense to light and breathable again.

A cool hand gently rubbed the back of my neck, then made its way to the back of my head, softly scratching away the tension. The knot growing in my head and chest loosened. I looked up at melting caramel eyes. Alice offered a smile, and I already felt better.

"We'll find her, Bella. Don't worry about it. I'll make sure we do."

I nodded. "I..I know. I want to come too though. I want to see for myself that she's fine."

"Of course, I wouldn't leave without you."

Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder, "Even though the situation is dangerous, I understand that you want to go. I suggest Edward come with you both, you'll be in a huge city and I think having someone that can pinpoint a person's thoughts and find them is a good strength to have."

I glanced at Edward. He nodded. "Even if Carlisle didn't suggest it, I would still want to come with the two of you. You need all the help you can get, and being in a different city will pose it's problems. Now that you know about us and the other kinds of beings in this world Bella, you might receive some unneeded attention when you go back to Los Angeles."

I frowned. "You think so?...Okay, I honestly appreciate the help."

"No problem. I assume you want to leave as soon as possible? Let me handle the tickets and the travel arrangements. Go pack and attend to whatever business you need to, I'll call Alice to let her know the flight details." He said some more things too fast for me to hear before he left the room.

Carlisle added, "I'll call up some of my associates in California to let them know you all will be there, they'll make sure to keep an eye on any suspicious activity. Call us when you arrive in Los Angeles, have a safe trip." He hugged Alice and I before returning to his office.

"Damn, you just got here and now you're leaving already. I guess we'll have to have our Kinect dance off next time." Emmett came over and wrapped his huge arms around me.

"For the last time Emmett I told you, I'm not dancing to that stupid game."

"That's what you say, Bellsie. I bet if Alice told you to you would so do it." He let me go and ruffled my hair with his enormous hand.

"Psh, I would not."

"Yes you would." Everyone else in the room said that. Including Alice.

Damn..I must really be whipped...

"Alright, I would. Geez."

After saying our goodbyes to the rest of the family, Alice and I headed back to my house so I could pack. I left Luka with the Cullens, I felt that she'd like it there while we were gone. She's left alone for most of the day, so I thought being in a house where no one sleeps would be a good change for her. The fact that as we were driving away I saw Emmett and my dog begin to wrestle reassured me that I had made the right decision. Plus, maybe they could figure something out about her, since she's obviously not a normal dog.

I left my mother a note before we left for Sea-Tac airport, just in case you know, she'd worry about her only child randomly leaving for days at a time only to return for a day and fly hundreds of miles away. I am such a good daughter nowadays...

I never thought I'd be heading back to LA so soon..of course I wish it was for a different reason.

...

"So, did you tell Eric that you won't be coming into work?" Alice asked from the seat beside me.

"Yea. He still thinks my hand is broken so he told me to take it easy. I'm so glad he's all in love with Angela, I think if he realized that he's been paying me for time off this whole time he'd reconsider ever hiring me."

"He's a good guy, I think he does realize that actually." She began to skim through the meaningless magazines left for you in the airplane seats.

Edward came back from the restroom, to use his cell phone probably. He sat down on the aisle seat and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Something wrong Edward?"

He shook his head and seemed to stop 'breathing'. "No matter how many times I fly, being cooped up in an airtight can like a bunch of sardines with hundreds of people who all have some different kind of scent, be it natural or artificial, still gives me a 'headache' of sorts. Not to mention how many people are freaking out about the turbulence..."

Alice pat his shoulder, "Fear not, dear brother. We're going to be landing in less than 45 minutes." Something went off in her head and immediately a huge smile matched her glittering eyes. "I totally forgot! I haven't been in here since LA fashion week! I wonder what's new..what new boutique has opened..oh I hope that one place on Wilshire is still there!"

"Don't they have that like every year? That doesn't seem that long to me."

"She means LA fashion week 1999. There was a huge hype over new millennium styles or something." Edward laughed at the look on my face after I did the quick math in my head.

"That was like...over ten years ago! With all the time you have I'd think you would travel everywhere and still make it home in time to...eat."

"Eh, with all the time we have we forget how long it's been sometimes." Alice was still wrapped up in planning all her shopping she'd have to do while we were here to give any input into our conversation.

The warm, almost beating sun poured down on the three of us as we exited LAX. I almost forgot that they could stay in the sun and almost flipped my shit when we started walking outside to a taxi. Of course the fact that they both pretended to wither and 'burn' the second we stepped out into the light didn't help.

Jerks.

"I think it would be a good idea to go find your friend first, then take her with us to Carlisle's friends house. Once we have her safe we can figure out what's going on down here." Edward said as he opened the taxi doors for us.

I sat down in between the two of them and I couldn't help but feel..useless. I mean, I know we're here and we're doing this but..what if things got crazy and we got into a fight or something. What could I do? James kicked my ass last time...I'm just in the way. I can't help protect my best friend, my girlfriend...I can't even protect myself.

I could feel four eyes on me as if they both knew what was going through my head. I shook it off and put my insecurities to the back of my mind. I shouldn't think about my own shortcomings right now, I need to think about finding Lena.

A cool hand found its way onto my thigh and gently squeezed.

I sighed.

...

Cautiously I inserted the purple key still hanging on my keyring into the dark wooden door. The three of us stepped into my old apartment and I took in the familiar scent of incense, fresh flowers, and wine. Lots and lots of wine.

Shuffling feet assaulted the tiled floor.

"Jamie you're back already? It's not even four yet...Holy shit, Bella?" A glass shattered against the floor smearing the ground red. That's how the apartment got the wine smell, incase you were wondering.

Arms flung around me, "What the hell are you doing here?" I squeezed her back. She's here..which means she's okay.

"I had to make sure you were fine."

"Fine? Why wouldn't I be fine?" Lena pulled away from me and I got a good look at her. She looked great. Not even a hair out of place. I didn't even notice my eyes watering until she frowned.

"What's wrong Bella? Is something going on?" Her eyes fluttered from mine to behind me. "Alice? What are you guys doing here? I mean, not that I don't mind the surprise but this is a...surprise."

"I know..I'll fill you in on everything, but not here. Can you pack an overnight bag and come with us for the night? I know that sounds really creepy but you have to trust me on this one."

Lena's eyes slitted. She seemed to realize that something was up. "Uh..Okay..It does sound a bit weird, but I go along with it. Let me leave Jamie a note that I'll be gone." Jamie must be her new roommate. I couldn't help but feel jealous..it's like that feeling you get when your best friend is friends with someone else..is that territorial?

Once she left the room Edward spoke up. "I can't smell anything besides human. But that doesn't mean that something might not have been here."

Alice nodded, "It's better if we get somewhere safe, just incase." I squinted my eyes. Why do I feel like they're not telling me something...

"Alright, I'm all packed." Lena walked out from the hallway holding an overstuffed gym bag. Really, I said an overnight bag not a bag for two weeks. What a woman.

"Cool. We have a taxi waiting outside." I tried to be as nonchalant about getting out of there as soon as possible but to people that know me, I am a terrible liar.

I shrugged off Lena's questioning looks and walked with her to the car. I tried to keep it light, asking about her classes, work, if anything new had been going on. Thank god for Alice and Edward, they knew exactly what to say and how to keep the conversation going. They might have used a little bit of their charm but it didn't really matter much once we reached our destination.

The taxi slowly made its way up a long drive way leading up a hill top. We had been driving for over an hour thanks to LA traffic, but even with the hundreds of cars surrounding us, I knew exactly where we were. I used to take this route to get to the best beaches..of course we weren't at the beach but somewhere in the hills that overlooked them. My best guess was that we were somewhere in the Malibu Canyon/Calabasas area.

The second the car stopped and we got out a tall man greeted us. I could barely make out that he had blonde hair under a black hat that covered most of his face in a shadow. He didn't speak at all, only nodded to us and motioned for us to follow him into what could only be described as a mansion.

With Lena beside me and the two Cullen siblings walking ahead of us we were led into a huge entry way. The blonde man took Lena's bag without a word and walked down a hallway. I could tell she was about to open her mouth, but before she could a deep, almost mesmerizing voice pulled our attention away.

"Ah, my friends. Greetings Edward and Alice Cullen, how are you both?" A dark haired man in a fitted suit walked over and shook their hands. I noticed he was wearing leather gloves.

Edward smiled and held the mans hand for a second longer. "We are both well, thank you. And how are you? You look well. Our father and the rest of our family send their regards."

"I am well, very well, thank you for noticing. I send my regards to your whole family as well. Your father is a good man, which is why when he called me earlier today I did not hesitate to lend a helping hand." As he spoke I couldn't help but almost feel drawn into his voice. I was only brought out of whatever trance was coming over me when he finally gave his attention to me. That's when I realized that his eyes were red.

"Look at me, I must seem rude to you not properly introducing myself." A leather clad hand was offered to me. "I am Aro Volturi. I hope you will accept my hospitality for the time that you are staying with my family and I in our humble vacation home. Any friend of the Cullens is a friend of ours."

I steadily extended my hand, like when you're petting a strange dog for the first time and you are unsure if it will bite you, and shook his own. "I'm Bella Swan and this is Alena Fleishmann. I speak for both of us when I say that we are both grateful for your time and hospitality."

Aro grinned, "Oh, so young and yet so respectful! Ha, that is hard to come by nowadays am I right?" He looked to Alice and Edward as he chuckled, almost as if it were an inside joke. He let go of my hand and called out something in Italian.

A young girl with ash blonde hair came out from who knows where and was dressed in some sort of uniform. Her eyes were brown and they seemed to question us as they scanned our group of four.

"This is Heidi, she is our housekeeper and she will see to it that you are taken care of. You must be hungry from today, I will have dinner sent up to our guest quarters for you. I am sorry to say that my family and I already ate an early dinner so we will be retiring for the night. I'm sure we will have much to talk about in the morning. Please, have a good night." Aro politely took his leave, and Heidi in turn took us to the guest part of the house.

She seemed nice enough, if not wary of why two humans are with a bunch of vampires.

I looked at Lena. She just had a huge question mark all over her face. Poor girl..she has no clue that we're possibly the only humans here.

After we were settled into our rooms I was glad to have Alice and Edward with me. I watched as they both told Lena about what random things have gone on in the past few weeks as well as our plane trip. They playfully argued and teased eachother as the other spoke. If anything this little break was enough for the four of us. By tomorrow Lena would know what's going on and she would be thrown into this crazy supernatural underworld. Her knowing would only add to the group of people that were being toyed with by a psychotic vampire.

As I sat back and watched as Alice did a horrible impression of the stewardess who shamelessly flirted with Edward on the plane I laughed freely. I had a feeling that carefree times were going to be harder to come by.


End file.
